Red Diamonds
by Barbara Rose
Summary: This is an AU story of Patrick and Robin. They are both doctors, but their lives have taken a very different course than on the show. Other characters will be introduced along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Dr. Patrick Drake was off for a whole week of uninterrupted relaxation. He loved his job as a top-notch neurosurgeon, but lately, it seemed his life consisted of one brain after another. People were a blur and he knew he needed this break. He told everyone he was going away for the week, but in truth he was planning on staying home and just doing nothing. He jumped into his black Mustang and sped out onto the sunny street, picking up his cell phone as it rang.

"Drake."

"Hi Patrick," Shelley's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Shell," Patrick said. Shelley was his older sister and he had been doing his best to look out for her and his niece Amber while his brother in law was serving overseas.

"I know you are starting your vacation, and I wasn't going to bother you, but I think you might be the only one who can help," Patrick could hear the tears in her voice.

"What's wrong Shell?"

"Amber wanted to get her father a present for his birthday, a nice chain for him to wear when he comes back. I was going to take her, but she insisted on going with a man, because she said I wouldn't know what he liked. I tried to explain that I know her father better than anyone, but I think this is more about him not being here for her big dance next weekend, and not really about jewelry. I just feel so badly for her, you know? She is 14 going on 40 and I just don't know how to help her. Sorry to ramble, but I wondered if on your way home you could take her to the jewelry store and help her pick out a chain? It shouldn't take long, and she looks up to you so much," Shelley hoped Patrick could get through to her daughter.

Patrick felt his heart twist for his niece and for his brother in law, being so far away and knowing how much he missed them all. "Is she at school?"

"She should be out in a half hour."

"I'll pick her up and we'll go shopping. I'll have her home before dinner."

"Patrick, I don't know how to thank you," Shelley said tearfully.

"You could make me a dinner care package to take home so I don't suffer on beer and pizza for the next 7 days," Patrick said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You got it, but you need a wife," she laughed and hung up.

XXXX

After driving to 3 jewelers, Patrick decided he deserved a medal for this. Amber was the most stubborn kid he had ever met. "Amber, this one is fine. Every chain we have looked at has been exactly the same."

"When I see it, I'll know it's the one," Amber said and flashed him a dimpled grin. Although only 14, Amber was blessed with the Drake genes, tall, slim and gorgeous. Patrick knew his brother would have his hands full with her. Patrick walked up and ruffled her hair and Amber shot him a death glare. "Uncle P, stop that," she hissed.

Patrick crossed his arms. "Fine, but I would like to be done before my vacation is over."

"Oh Uncle P, you're so dramatic," Amber said and Patrick rolled his eyes.

"This coming from the queen of drama."

"OMG! There he is," she squealed and ran behind Patrick.

"Omg? Did you just text speak to me? What the hell is going on?" he turned to see her blushing the color of a tomato and then he turned to see where she was looking. There was a young boy, about 15 or 16 who walked out of the service door and began cleaning the glass around the ring cases. Patrick laughed. Amber had a crush. "Do you want to introduce me to your friend?"

Amber turned white. "Shhh, don't draw attention to us." She turned around and pretended to not notice anything. "Kevin is busy."

"Amber, when you are with me, attention follows," he grinned and she turned and smacked him. "Kevin, huh? Look, as a once teenage boy, he is probably just as nervous as you are. Why don't you go and say hello?"

She looked at him like he suggested she strip and run across the floor naked.

"Or not," he said.

"He would never look at me, anyway, he is on the football team and everything," she said, her eyes downcast. "I was hoping he would ask me to the dance, but he didn't."

"Then he is a jerk. Maybe I should have a talk with him."

"You wouldn't dare. I would never speak to you again and when my dad came home he would shoot you," the feisty teen flared at him.

"Very nice and mature," he grinned. "Why don't you ask him to take you? Guys love assertive women."

"No, he just doesn't seem like someone who would like me," Amber shrugged and looked down at her hands.

Patrick tilted her face back up to look at him. "Amber, you are a beautiful and intelligent young woman. Don't ever sell yourself short."

She snorted. "I can't. Thanks to your side of the family, I will grow to be an amazon."

"Hardly, now how about we stop for some ice cream and go home," he said, tired.

"Ice cream doesn't always help, you know," she looked at him. "Well maybe it does."

They both laughed and Amber turned to make a decision on the chair when something caught his eye. In the corner of the store, on the phone, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Uncle Patrick, I think this is the one I want," Amber's voice invaded his thoughts.

"Fine, good," he said, not looking at her, his eyes transfixed on the woman who was intently talking to someone on the phone, and he thought he saw a glimpse of a tear. She was upset.

"Earth to Uncle P," Amber said and stood next to him, following his gaze. She grinned and looked at him. "She's cute."

"Huh? What?" he blushed as he looked at his niece. "Never mind, are we ready?"

"Mom said you are too much of a kid to ever become an adult. I told her you were just waiting for the right woman. You have high standards and you should. You're quite a catch Uncle P."

Patrick looked at her and shook his head. "Amber, this is not a discussion I am having with you." He chuckled and she shrugged.

"I'm in high school, I know all about these things," she blushed as Kevin looked at her from across the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Nothing," she muttered and smiled innocently at her uncle.

XXXX

Dr. Robin Scorpio was pissed off. She was hurt and betrayed and angry with herself for settling. She knew that Scott wasn't the one for her, but she had settled. She also knew he was cheating on her, and again, she ignored it. The last straw was walking in on him with her friend and colleague. She felt her tears come again and then she cursed her weakness. She didn't love him, so why did she care?

She knew why. She was afraid she would never find someone who would love her for her, issues and all. She was attractive and had a few nice curves, although she was short and her body was nothing to write home about. She knew she had walls built around her and she was working hard at trying to break them down. She made a decision when she walked in on Scott. She left him and her life behind. She put her belongings in her car and had driven two states over to Port Charles New York. She didn't know where she was going to live, or what she would do first, but she knew the hospital here had a huge research department and she hoped they would allow her to work. All of that was irrelevant right now. She had brought in a few pieces of jewelry she had and wanted to have them made into something else, a symbol of a new beginning.

She was waiting to be called when she saw a sight that made her heart jump. Across the store was a man and what appeared to be his daughter, in an argument of some sort. His features mesmerized her, and when he smiled, the dimples that both he and the girl shared were simply beautiful. She smiled in spite of her mood as he ruffled the girls hair and she almost stomped her foot in anger.

He was tall, dark and handsome, and had the softest eyes she had seen. Her phone buzzed and she was forced to look away from the man who captured her attention.

She sighed as she picked up the phone. "Scott, I asked you to stop calling me."

"Robin, you can't leave me. We love each other," Scott whined into the phone.

"Actually, you only love other people, Scott, not me. I told you we're through and I've moved on. Don't call me again," she hung up and her tears fell once again. She needed to start fresh. She needed to discover who she was.

XXXX

Patrick watched her hang up the phone and he fought the urge to go over and pull her into his arms. This was ridiculous. He needed to go home and begin his vacation. "You ready?" he asked Amber.

She took her package and nodded. "Yep, now how about some ice cream," she smiled.

"Your treat?" Patrick grinned.

"Uncle P, I just spent all of my money," she pouted.

"Well, then I guess I can treat. Oh, these are for you," he handed her a small package.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "What are these?"

"Open it," he grinned.

She opened the box and saw the most beautiful tiny diamond earrings. She covered her mouth. "I don't understand."

Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat. "Your dad is very upset he is going to miss your first big dance next weekend. He bought these for you and he wanted you to wear them. I told him I would see to it you had them."

Amber closed the box and hugged him. "Thank you Uncle P. I'm so glad you're here."

Patrick smiled. "Me too baby A."

"You promised never to call me that anymore," she pouted.

He shrugged. "Sorry, can't help it," he turned to walk and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said and reached out to steady who he hit. Shit, it was that woman.

Robin looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of the man who had stopped her cold. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching," she reached down to pick up her purse.

Patrick stood there, unable to find his voice. Amber looked at him and smiled. "Hi, I'm Amber. This is my uncle Patrick, he's a doctor."

Patrick looked at Amber. "Seriously?" he slanted his eyes at her.

Robin grinned as she shook Amber's hand. "My name is Robin. I'm also a doctor."

A doctor? Patrick smiled. Robin, what a beautiful name.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Amber said. "Well Uncle P, ready?"

Patrick still hadn't moved. "Yeah, I guess so," he said and looked into Robin's eyes, dying to say something.

They were all stunned when a loud shot rang through the air and the words that followed. "Get on the floor, this is a robbery."

The jewelry store was covered with men wearing ski masks and carrying large weapons. Patrick, Robin and Amber froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love a review to know if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

They were being robbed? Oh no, not this. Not with Amber here.

Patrick felt his anxiety build as he realized what was happening. There was only a smattering of customers in the store, but a large number of robbers. He looked for the security guard, but he didn't see him. They probably already got to him.

What do I do?

"Oh my God," Amber said and Patrick turned and hugged her close, waking up out of his stupor.

"Shh, you're going to be fine. Just stay with me and don't make a sound. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered.

"Get on the floor," one of the gunmen yelled and shot into the air. They all got down and Patrick made sure his body masked Amber as much as possible. He pulled Robin down next to him and saw she was scared, as were they all. They huddled under the counter.

"Nobody better move," one of the men sneered. He walked up to one of the tellers and demanded he get them into the safe.

"I have to have someone go with me and we have to enter in the code together," the man stammered. "Please, I have a wife and kids."

"I don't give a shit about you. If I take another person with, you might try something, some way to trip an alarm. I'll take someone who doesn't work here." He turned and looked through the people on the floor. "I want someone who will do as I asks, with everything," he turned and glanced at Amber.

The other men walked through the store, breaking the glass and taking the diamonds. One of them was whispering to another one and they approached Robin. He reached and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. Patrick jumped up with her.

"Let her go," he said.

"Uncle Patrick, no," Amber whimpered and watched them.

"Was anyone talking to you?" One of the men walked over and kicked Patrick in the stomach, sending him to his knees. Amber moved to help him and Robin cried out.

"Don't hurt anyone. What do you want?" she asked, sounding much stronger than she felt.

"You're the only woman here," the guy said.

"So what?"

"So that means you're it," he sneered.

Patrick gathered himself enough to listen to what was being said.

Oh no, this was not happening

"There's another one over there," another man said, seeing Amber.

Robin's eyes opened wide and looked into Amber's terrified eyes. "No, I'm good. Whatever you need, I'm ready."

Patrick pushed Amber behind him and all but sat on her. He would die before anyone touched his niece. But Robin, no, he had to do something.

"That's better," the man said and pulled Robin roughly to him, pressing his nose to her hair and his hand to her behind. "You might be carrying something we can't see. I'll make sure that's not the case," he leered at her and touched her chest.

"Stop it," Patrick said. "Who robs a place and goes after the women? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought I told you to shut up," the man said. He looked at another of the guys who walked over and grabbed Amber.

"No, let me go," she cried.

Patrick jumped up and went to grab her when the butt of the gun crashed across his head and everything went black.

"Uncle Patrick?" Amber screamed as she watched him slump over.

Robin reached out to Amber and held her. "Shhh, just be quiet and everything will be okay."

The young girl sobbed in her arms and Robin held her, trying to believe her own words. She was trying to figure out what these men wanted. It was more than just a robbery, but she didn't know what was going on. She glanced at Patrick, but he was out cold. She prayed he was okay.

"Look, whatever you are going to do, you can leave her out of it. She is too young and has nothing for you. I can take care of whatever it is you need." Robin looked at the man and held his gaze. "Please, let her stay with her family."

The man was quiet and then nodded, tossing Amber back to Patrick. The girl held her uncle and cried as she looked at Robin while they dragged her to the back room.

XXXX

Everything hurt. Patrick opened his eyes and saw the face of his worried niece staring at him. She had tears running down her face and was hiccupping.

"Amber? It's okay," he said and she squeezed him tightly. He hugged her back and tried to stop the pounding in his ears. He sat up more and touched his forehead, feeling the dried blood. "What happened?" He realized they were still huddled on the ground in the jewelry store. They had taken Amber and Robin.

"Did they touch you? Are you okay?" He inspected her quickly, fear gripping his chest.

"Shh, they will come over if we are too loud. I'm fine. They didn't touch me because Robin took my place," Amber sobbed.

Patrick felt like he might be sick. "Where is she?"

"They took her in the back and she hasn't been back. The man who grabbed her came out a little while ago and his clothes were all messed up. "Oh God Uncle Patrick, I don't know what they did to her. Do you think she's dead?"

He felt a profound sense of horror and protection come over him. He had to find her, and he couldn't think about anything else. Whatever happened or didn't happen, he would be there to help her. He simply had to.

*******  
It had been a too long and Patrick couldn't believe they were still sitting there. The police were outside, trying to talk to the robbers, but they were just sitting and waiting, not looking at all concerned. There had been no sign of Robin and he realized that in itself was a terrible sign. He was torn between wanting to try and get to her and staying to protect Amber. He was just sick at the whole situation.

"Uncle Patrick, I have to go to the bathroom," Amber cried.

His heart sank. "You can't leave my side, sweetie."

"But I have to go. I'm going to be sick."

He looked at her and saw the fear and panic racing across her face. "Just take a few deep breaths, baby A. You can do this. Breathe in and out, gentle and just listen to my voice. We will get through this. Before you know it, you're going to be home with your mom and texting your friends. You can do this."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault. I made you come here."

He pulled her to him and hugged her. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," he sat back and looked at her. "You are the bravest girl in the world and your daddy will be so proud of you." He smoothed her hair. "This will be over soon."

"Where is Robin?" she asked in a tiny, strained voice.

"I don't know, sweetie. I don't know," he held her again and felt his heart twist at the thought of what Robin had to endure.

XXXX

There was a lot of noise, and then smoke, lot's of smoke. There was gunfire and Patrick covered Amber with his body, squishing her to the floor and protecting her with everything he had. She was sobbing and covering her ears and Patrick prayed this would be over. There was silence and more commotion before someone came to him and touched his shoulder.

"It's okay, you're safe."

Patrick looked up and saw a police officer standing there. He moved and helped Amber up as they both coughed through the smoke.

"Let's get you out of here."

Patrick stood up on shaky legs and pulled Amber to him, covering her face so she didn't see the dead robbers littering the floor. They walked out into the air and he heard his sister scream for Amber. She ran to her mother's arms, sobbing. Patrick went to her, hugging his sister before he turned to go back.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Shelley asked him as she inspected her daughter.

He looked at Amber and then Shelley. "To find Robin."

Shelley looked at her daughter as they watched Patrick race back in. "Who is Robin?"

Amber wiped her eyes. "She is the woman who saved my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for reading! I would love some reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Patrick raced back into the store and was stopped by a policeman.

"You can't go back in there, the scene is not secure."

Patrick was frantic. "There is a woman in there. She was taken to the back and I need to get to her, please."

"We will find her, just stay back."

Patrick nodded, and as soon as the officer walked away, he raced into the store. It was still smoky and hard to see anything. He saw the bodies of the robbers and then he heard moaning. He raced to the sound and saw someone lying in a pool of blood. "Oh no, please," he murmured and then saw it was Kevin, the boy Amber liked. He had a head wound that was bleeding heavily. Patrick turned and called to the paramedic who came over. "This is Kevin," Patrick said to the medic.

"Amber, I know she was here, is she okay?" Kevin asked weakly.

Patrick smiled at the young man. "She is fine and will be so happy to hear you are, too." He watched as they stabilized his neck and carried him out.

"Robin?" He yelled as he made his way through the back of the store. He didn't know where he was going or if he was headed in the right direction. "Robin?" He yelled and then coughed, holding his throbbing head. He kept looking and finally saw a room off to the side, the door open.

"We looked in there, nothing," a medic said as he kept walking.

Patrick just had a feeling. He walked into the room and saw a mess, like there had been a struggle. His heart dropped as he leaned down and picked up a shirt, Robin's shirt. It was torn and there was blood on it. "Robin?" He said in a strangled voice. He got down on his hands and knees and searched under everything.

"Robin?" he whispered as his strength and hope were fading. He sat back on his ankles and wiped his face.

"Here," came a small voice from the corner of the room.

"Robin?" he asked and listened.

"Over here," the voice said and then a piece of wood was tossed out from where she was.

Patrick launched himself to the area and saw her, finally. She was in her bra and jeans, and her arm was bleeding. Her face was covered with dirt and her expression was blank.

"Robin? Oh God," he pulled his jacket off and covered her gently while he tried to get her to move. "Can you come out here? Is it okay if I reach and pick you up?"

"Don't touch me, please."

His heart was in his throat and he sat down close to her. "I won't hurt you."

Robin looked into his eyes. "It's not that. I'm bleeding and I'm HIV positive. Don't touch me," she said softly and crawled out, making it to him before she passed out.

He felt like the wind was knocked out of him, but right now, all that mattered was saving her. He covered her body with his jacket and reached his arms around her, gathering her against him and standing up. He turned and ran out of the store to a waiting ambulance. He put her on a stretcher and the paramedics began assessing her. He told them she was HIV positive.

"Patrick, what the hell is going on?" Shelley ran to him.

"Where is Amber?" he looked around, concern over his face.

"She is with her friend Kevin in that ambulance area. Who is this woman? Is she okay?"

Patrick shrugged. "Her name is Robin and she went with the men to the back room so they wouldn't touch Amber. I don't know what they did to her, but I owe her everything. I just need her to be okay."

Shelley hugged him. "Your head is hurt. You need to get checked out."

He hugged her back and smiled. "I'm fine. I need to go with her."

"We'll meet you there. I want Amber to get checked out, too."

He nodded and walked to the ambulance where Robin was. He looked at the medics and motioned to her. "I'd like to ride with her."

"Come on," the medic said and Patrick got into the ambulance. He sat down and reached to take Robin's hand, praying she would be okay, her words running through his head. "I'm HIV positive." He wondered so many things about her, but mostly, he admired her strength. What she did was the most selfless thing he had ever witnessed. He had to thank her, to let her know how much he was indebted to her. He simply wanted to know her.

XXXX

Patrick had his head bandaged and was pacing in the hallway of the Emergency Room. He was waiting for some word on Robin, but there was nothing yet. They were working on her and he saw Dr. Lee go in, meaning they were probably going to perform a rape kit. His heart broke and his anger mounted at the thought of what she endured. He also couldn't imagine what would have happened if they had touched Amber.

"Uncle Patrick, are you okay?" Amber raced to him and jumped into his arms.

He hugged her and smiled at his sister walking up to them. "I'm fine little A, no worse for wear. How are you?"

"I'm good. Mom made me come, but nothing happened to me."

Shelley smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "I wouldn't say nothing, but humor me and take it easy."

Amber looked at her mom and nodded. "How is Robin?"

Patrick crossed his arms in front of his body. "I don't know. I'm waiting to hear."

"How was she when you found her? Was she hurt?"

Patrick didn't need to worry his niece with things he never wanted her to see. "She seemed to have hit her head, so they are running tests," that was somewhat true, and enough for her to know right now. "I'll tell you when I know more."

Shelley looked at her brother and smiled, knowing there was more. "I'm taking Amber home. Call me later, okay?"

Patrick hugged her. "Will do. Love you guys," he said and watched them leave.

He was stunned when he saw Robin walk out of the room a few minutes later. She was wearing a scrub top and her arm was bandaged. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders and her face was red and blotchy from crying. He walked to her and she stopped when she saw him.

"Robin, are you okay?"

He could have kicked himself. Obviously she wasn't okay.

"You waited?" she looked surprised and a little grateful. "How is Amber? No one would tell me anything," she said in a small voice.

His breath hitched in his throat as he spoke, realizing her first concern was for someone else. "She is perfectly fine. My sister took her home. You saved her life."

Robin looked into his eyes and he saw them pool with tears. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak.

"Good. Excuse me," she said and went to leave.

"Can I call someone for you?" he walked after her. "Robin, where are you going?" He was desperate to be with her, help her, hold her.

She stopped and looked at him. "To a hotel I guess. I need to get my car and then figure it out. I don't have a place to live yet. I was going to do that today."

"You can stay with me," he blurted out, unsure of what he was doing.

She tried to read him, figure out what his angle was. "No thank you. I think it would be best if I were alone."

"Robin, please let me help you tonight. I can never thank you or repay you enough for saving my niece. You can't sit in a hotel all alone tonight. Please, let me do this for you," he pleaded with her.

She was exhausted and dizzy. She didn't know what to do or who to trust, but something told her he was being genuine and she would be safe. "Okay. Thank you."

He felt like he had won the lottery. "Come on," he held out his arm and she hooked hers through it, leaning on him as they made their way out.

XXXX

Patrick helped her into his apartment and turned to grab her bags from the car. They had stopped at her car and he put her bags in his Mustang before they went to his place. She hadn't said anything to him and he was dying to talk to her. He just didn't know what he should do. He placed her bags down in the spare room and walked out to her.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" she spoke for the first time to him.

"Of course not. There are linens in the closet and everything you need is in the bathroom attached to the spare room." He walked over to her. "Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "I think I can do it, but I need to cover the bandage on my arm and I can't do it with one hand. Would you help me with that?"

"Of course. Why don't you change into a robe or towel and I will grab the materials.

She nodded and walked into the bedroom, peeling off the scrubs and wrapping one of his plush towels around her body. She was swimming in it, but she kept her arms out and tightened it around her before calling him to come in.

Patrick walked in and gasped when he saw her. Her arms were bruised and her shoulders were scratched up. He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Robin, I'm so sorry. I should have done more to stop them."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, your job was to protect your niece and you did. That was the right thing to do," she saw his torment and took his hand in hers. "I wasn't raped, Patrick."

He didn't care how it looked; he cried and held his face in his hands. "Oh thank God, Robin. To think of you having to go through that, I just couldn't bear it."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "They made me strip so I wouldn't leave. I didn't want to, so they roughed me up a bit, but I got a few kicks in," she smiled. "I'm okay, just sore. I think a shower will help that."

He wiped his eyes, feeling like a child. "Are you sure you're steady enough for a shower?"

She nodded. "I'm good."

He wrapped her arm with the plastic and smiled. "That should work."

She looked down. "Thanks, I can take it from here."

Patrick held her gaze for a minute and then walked out, closing the door and trying to get a grip on what was happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews? Anyone?


	4. Chapter 4-5

Chapter Four:

 _"There's another one over there," another man said, seeing Amber._

 _Robin's eyes opened wide and looked into Amber's terrified eyes. "No, I'm good. Whatever you need, I'm ready."_

 _Patrick pushed Amber behind him and all but sat on her. He would die before anyone touched his niece. But Robin, no, he had to do something._

 _"That's better," the man said and pulled Robin roughly to him, pressing his nose to her hair and his hand to her behind. "You might be carrying something we can't see. I'll make sure that's not the case," he leered at her and touched her chest._

 _"Stop it," Patrick said. "Who robs a place and goes after the women? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

 _"I thought I told you to shut up," the man said. He looked at another of the guys who walked over and grabbed Amber._

 _"No, let me go," she cried._

 _Patrick jumped up and went to grab her when the butt of the gun crashed across his head and everything went black._

 _"Uncle Patrick?" Amber screamed as she watched him slump over._

 _Robin reached out to Amber and held her. "Shhh, just be quiet and everything will be okay."_

 _The young girl sobbed in her arms and Robin held her, trying to believe her own words. She was trying to figure out what these men wanted. It was more than just a robbery, but she didn't know what was going on. She glanced at Patrick, but he was out cold. She prayed he was okay._

 _"Look, whatever you are going to do, you can leave her out of it. She is too young and has nothing for you. I can take care of whatever it is you need." Robin looked at the man and held his gaze. Please, let her stay with her family."_

 _The man was quiet and then nodded, tossing Amber back to Patrick. The girl held her uncle and cried as she looked at Robin while they dragged her to the back room.  
_  
Robin stood in the shower as the memories played. She had no other choice. She couldn't let them touch Amber; she was just a kid. No, this was what was right. This was who she was. Robin flashed back to the moment she made the decision she did and she felt her tears fall and mix with the water from the shower. She knew, most likely, they wanted to rape her. It made her sick and she fought off waves of nausea as she stood there, trying to get clean.

The man threw her into a back room and walked in, a disgusting look on his face.

"You're probably right, about taking you instead. You are probably much more experienced. Take your clothes off."

Robin blanched. "No."

He walked over and grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. "What do you mean, no. I thought you said to take you instead of the kid."

She blinked back her tears and looked him in the eye. "I did."

"Then take your fucking clothes off or I'll do it for you," he went to grab her and she smacked him.

"You bitch," he sneered and grabbed her roughly by the neck, yanking her to him and slicing her arm against the metal desk in the room. She gasped as the pain shot through her arm. The man didn't seem to notice and angrily ripped her shirt apart, tossing it to the floor. She hurt everywhere, but kept her wits about her.

"Wait, please," she said forcefully.

His mouth was inches from her flesh and he looked at her. "What?"

She was terribly afraid this would backfire on her, but she had no other option. "I am not healthy and you will be risking your life by doing this."

He glared at her and she braced herself for what was to come.

"Then I'll just have to get the kid."

Shit. She was afraid of that. "She has it, too. She's my sister and we both contracted a virus."

"You're lying."

"That's your call, but I'm not," she held her hand on her bleeding arm and felt faint.

There was a commotion outside and the man turned to look when he came at her and shoved her hard to the ground. She hit her head and blacked out, but when she came to, she was alone and prayed he hadn't gone to get Amber. What had she done?

"Amber? Amber are you okay?" She screamed from the shower.

XXXXX

Patrick put some food in the oven and went to grab some extra pillows when he heard her screams from the bathroom. He ran into the bedroom and up to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Robin? Robin are you okay?" He yelled over the water. He waited, but heard nothing. "Robin?" He knocked again and still, nothing. He wasn't sure what was right, but he opened the door and stepped in, seeing her silhouette through the curtain. She was on the floor.

"Robin?" He pushed the curtain and saw her huddled on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest, her face in her knees. She was shivering uncontrollably and didn't look at him.

He reached in and turned the water off and grabbed a towel, walking in and covering her gently. "Robin? Can you get up?"

She looked at him and her face was lacking all color. "Did they hurt Amber?"

He knelt down and met her gaze. "No, Robin. They didn't touch her. You made sure of it when I couldn't," he felt his own tears come to his eyes as he realized he had been knocked out and if it weren't for Robin, who knows what would have happened.

"Are you okay?" she saw his sudden change in demeanor.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm just really thankful you're here. Can you get up? I'm worried you're getting too cold."

"I don't know if my legs work. I feel so tired," she sighed and moved to try and stand.

He reached in and easily picked her up in his arms. He felt her tense up at first, but he soothed her with his words. "You're safe now," he carried her to the bed and placed her down, making sure the towel was covering her.

"You're all wet," she said, touching his shirt. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "I'll dry. Can you get dressed or do you need help."

She chuckled. "I think I can do it. Can you just take the plastic off my arm?"

He went to do it and she moved. "What is it?"

She felt her tears come again. "You need to wear gloves, please."

He felt like an idiot. "I know, sorry," he went and grabbed some gloves and took the plastic off.

"Thanks. I can take it from here," she said softly.

"I'll be right out in the kitchen if you need anything. I am making dinner."

"You cook?" she asked, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Don't get too excited. I made a tuna casserole."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's kind of advanced."

"Well I don't know about that; last time I did it my noodles went limp," did he just say that?

"I'm sorry to hear that," she laughed a little and watched as he grinned at her before he walked out.

What was she doing? She had so much to figure out and so many decisions to make, but right now, being here felt safe, and that was what she needed most of all.

XXXXXX

Chapter Five:

Robin sat in the spare room for a while after her shower and tried to wrap her mind around what had happened. She pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt and pulled her wet hair up into a ponytail. The smell of Patrick's casserole was coming through the door and despite everything she found her stomach growling. She also needed to take her meds and she hadn't really eaten anything, so it was time to put something in her stomach. She took a deep breath and walked out to the kitchen.

Patrick was setting the table when she walked out and he smiled when he saw her. "Are you hungry?"

She returned his smile and nodded. "I think I am."

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down, blushing at him and not knowing why. She watched as he put the hot dish on the table and then sat down. "Would you like some wine?"

"Yes, thank you."

He poured them each some wine and they sat there, neither one saying anything.

"Is this weird for you?" she asked him.

"Nope. I always bring home women who have been held at gunpoint with me. You're telling me this has never happened to you before?"

She smiled at his joke and he grinned at her, his dimples almost blinding.

"Of course it's weird, but to be honest, I am so glad you're here. I don't think I want to be alone right now."

That surprised her. "Are you okay? Is your head okay? Did something else happen that I don't remember?"

He shook his head, his heart racing at her concern. "No, it's just been a really shitty day and I think we could both use the distraction." He realized he knew nothing about her and it was very possible that there could be someone she would rather be with. "I feel like an idiot. You don't have to stay here. Is there someone you want to call? I will be totally fine alone."

"There is no one. I would like to stay, if you don't mind," she took a sip of the wine.

"Good. So let's eat," he put some of the noodle casserole on her plate and took some for himself.

"So you're a doctor? What's your specialty?"

"Neurosurgery. I like to find out what makes people tick," he said as he ate.

She smiled. "So what have you figured out, about people and how they tick?"

Looking at her, he realized he knew nothing. "I'm still working on that."

She raised her eyebrows. "You might have a career as a chef as well. I don't find your noodles limp at all."

He choked on the wine and she laughed. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Smiling at how beautiful she was when she smiled, he nodded. "I'm good."

"Good."

"So what's your specialty?"

"Research, infectious disease mainly."

"Don't like to get your hands dirty?"

She frowned. "It's not that simple," she got up and carried her plate into the kitchen.

He could have kicked himself. "I'm sorry. I think I just stuck my foot in my mouth."

She took his plate and looked over her shoulder at him. "No you didn't. It's not your fault you have the mind of a cutter." 

He stood up and crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Walking past him, she smiled. "Not everything has to be cut to be fixed. Not all solutions come from dissection. Some of the best and most effective treatments don't require surgery."

He shrugged. "I don't doubt that, but sometimes the best way to get rid of something is to remove it, quickly and efficiently."

She sat down on the couch and he sat on the chair opposite her, putting their wine down on the table. "Point taken."

They were both quiet for a minute and he looked at her like he wanted to say something, but he stopped.

She rested her head in her hand and sighed. "I went overseas to volunteer in Africa right out of med school. It was a once in a lifetime trip and I was working on a reclusive village in the middle of nowhere. I thought I was so smart, you know? I thought I had everything figured out and I was untouchable. I contracted a really virulent strain of malaria and almost died. I didn't know where I was or what was happening to me for many weeks. I was treated by the village doctors and they were unable to use new needles for their meds."

Patrick was enthralled by her and her story. He couldn't imagine what she must have gone through, being so far away and so sick. "I don't know how you made it out of there."

She shrugged. "I got better, and I went home. I wasn't feeling well a few months later and went through a battery of tests. That's when I found out I was HIV positive."

He was quiet as she spoke and she put her wine down and stood up. "You know, I am sure I can find a hotel to stay at until I find a place to live. You were really nice to make dinner for me."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Assume I'm thinking something that I'm not. You think you have me all figured out, but you don't know anything about me," Patrick stood up and walked to her.

She felt the heat from his proximity and her body was reacting in ways she never felt before. "You're right. I don't know anything about you. Excuse me," she said and turned to go into the spare room and pack her things.

Patrick followed her. "I'm sorry you feel like you should leave. I'm sorry you are HIV positive and I'm sorry you went through such a terrible ordeal today. I'll leave you alone, and you can relax in private, but I would really like for you to stay here where you are safe. If you want to leave I can't stop you, but I just think you should stay," he turned and walked out, leaving her alone.

She crawled onto the bed and lay down on her side, letting her tears fall and not caring. This was wrong on so many levels and she needed it to stop. She had never told anyone as much as she had told him in one short dinner. What's more, he didn't seem phased at all about her HIV. He didn't run screaming or look at her with pity. He was educated and intelligent and funny and incredibly handsome. She couldn't lead him on. She wouldn't do that. She allowed sleep to take over.

Patrick washed the dishes and tried to get her out of his mind. She wasn't interested and he didn't chase women. It was futile, anyway, they had met during a horrible experience and it was just that, an experience. She would move on and would go back to work and all will be as it was. That's what he needed.

He thought he heard something, but shrugged it off and finished putting everything away. He realized he was exhausted and just wanted to relax, so he walked to his bedroom and took a quick shower, being careful around his bruised head, and pulled on a pair of shorts before he got into his bed and turned the television on.

"Patrick?" Robin cried out into the apartment.

He sat up, not knowing if he actually heard her. "You're going crazy Drake," he said and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

There was a crash and he jumped up, knowing that wasn't in his head. He ran into the hallway and saw her in the dark, standing there, looking terrified.

"Robin? Hey, are you okay?" he walked closer.

"I'm sorry I've seemed so ungrateful. I was wondering if I could sit with you for a little bit," she said as her tears fell. "I'm having a little trouble with everything that happened."

He didn't think, he didn't analyze, he simply walked to her and pulled her into his arms.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

He held her in his arms and rested his chin on her head. She was holding him tightly, almost like she was gleaming strength from his embrace. For Patrick, it was a feeling that would have normally made him run screaming, but now, with her, it was as if he had been waiting to hold her for years.

Robin fit against his chest perfectly. Forget that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Forget that through his thin pajama bottoms she could feel the outline of his groin against her middle. Forget that she hardly knew him. Forget her screaming inner voice that told her to back away now. She needed comfort and he was able to give it. She took his arms, selfishly, but finally her inner struggle won out. She backed away.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry," she stammered.

"For what? Getting scared? Needing company?"

She didn't know what she was sorry for. Sorry she was enjoying his company? Sorry she found herself wanting to be near him? Sorry for being vulnerable? For wanting to simply look at him? What was her problem?

"Robin?" he asked softly.

She realized she had been staring at him while the thoughts ran through her mind. Blushing, she shrugged. "Can we forget the past five minutes happened?"

"Nope. I liked the last five minutes," he grinned and his dimple blinded her again. "I was watching television in my room. Want to come join me?"

She balked at him. "In your bed?"

"Well that's kind of where I sit when I'm in there."

"No thanks," she said.

He shrugged like it didn't bother him. "Not sure you can keep your hands off of me?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "That full of yourself?"

"No, just going by the fact that you keep staring at me. I'm actually feeling like maybe there's something on me I didn't realize," he looked at his body.

She smiled a little and then her tears came. She wiped her eyes and turned away from him, but he saw. "Hey, what is it? I was just teasing."

She nodded, not meeting his gaze. "You must think I'm a complete psycho. I freak out in the shower and then I tell you a ridiculously personal story you probably couldn't be less interested in, then I tell you I want to be alone and turn around and ask you to keep me company. My emotions are all over the place and I just feel really ridiculous. Maybe I should go to a hotel."

He smiled at her. "Are you through?"

She nodded and exhaled. "I need to sit down."

He saw her wobble a little and he took her hand, leading her to his room and helping her to sit down on the side of the bed. "Just sit for a minute, I won't try anything."

She felt her tears come again. "I'm sorry I said that," she finally met his gaze. "I'm sorry I keep apologizing."

He walked and grabbed her some water and pulled up a chair facing her. "I don't want you to go to a hotel. I don't think you are a complete psycho," he smiled. "Maybe just a little."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I am honored you shared something so personal with me and after what you did for my niece, there isn't enough I could do to thank you properly. If being here makes you feel a tiny bit better, then it's the least I can do. If you would feel more comfortable leaving, then I won't stop you, but I would like for you to stay."

She tried to figure him out. "Can we make a deal?"

"Depends," he eyed her.

"Well I think I would feel more comfortable if I knew more about you. You know my deepest secret, but I really know nothing about you."

He didn't like this. "You know I'm tall, dark and handsome, I'm a neurosurgeon and I drive a fast car. There isn't much else."

She could tell he was deflecting. "Nope, you're wrong."

"About which?"

"The last part when you said there wasn't much else."

He stood up and walked away, turning the light on and squinting. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

She walked over to him and stood there, staring at him in the mirror, his back to her. "I know that you value family. You took your niece shopping and were patient with her while she looked at a million different things that in your mind were all the same."

He turned to her and she shrugged.

"I was watching you for a little bit before they came in."

He blushed and nodded. "I noticed you, too."

"You are also a man of honor. When the idiots took over, you pulled me down with you and you didn't even know me. When they grabbed me, you stood up, not thinking of yourself, and they hurt you because of it," her eyes clouded over and she almost reached to touch the mark she could now see on his bare chest.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt," he said softly, watching her eyes gaze upon his bruised skin.

"You also came back in and found me, helping me and making sure I was safe even after you were rescued. You came back in, and that's not something I'm used to." She walked closer to him and reached up and touched his cheek. "But the most important quality I see is tolerance. You heard about my HIV and you didn't bat an eye. You didn't seem turned off or even taken aback. That's a rare quality."

He shook his head. "That doesn't make me anything other than an educated man, Robin. I don't deserve anything for being like that."

She shrugged. "Actually, you do. I am not saying that because you didn't act bothered by it, but more importantly because you made me feel like it really wasn't an issue. That, to me, is something worth a thank you."

"Okay then," he looked into her eyes. "I noticed you were upset when you took a phone call."

She was surprised. "Oh, right." That seemed so long ago.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No problem. Let's just say some people aren't happy I decided to move."

Shit. Did she have a boyfriend? A husband? Why did he care?

"I think I'm okay now, so I'm going to go back to bed. Thanks for listening to me," she smiled and walked out of his room and into the guest room.

He stood there, still not saying anything. What the hell was going on? Who was this woman and why did he feel so empty when she left. Why was his stomach upset at the mention of someone she may have left behind? Was he jealous? Patrick Drake jealous? He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. Whatever. He had a vacation to start and this wasn't part of the plan. He suddenly wondered if he could take a trip instead of staying home. Maybe a change of scenery would do him some good. He glanced down the hallway to the guest room. Maybe not. He got into bed and tried to sleep.

XXXX

Robin sat on the bed and looked at the door. She half expected him to follow her, and then she realized how ridiculous that sounded. He was a nice man and he was being a kind human being by letting her stay for the evening. She knew in the morning she would have to figure out where to go and what to do. She didn't have her purse or her phone; both were left in the store. She wondered if she could get them in the morning. It was kind of nice, not being available to anyone. She relished the quiet and the isolation from the normal distractions. Looking around the room, she smiled at the tasteful decorations. It was very simple, yet elegant and she wondered if he had decorated it alone, or had help. There was a very good possibility that he wasn't single. A really good possibility. He was gorgeous.

She thought of Amber and how amazing he was with her. He was a natural and she imagined him with a child of his own, a thought which made her heart race and then her mind yell at her. What was she doing? She truly didn't know him. Maybe he had a dozen kids out there and was a deadbeat dad. She smiled. "Probably not," she said softly. He wasn't a deadbeat anything. Tonight, he was her hero. She lay down to sleep when she heard him yell at something. She jumped up and ran to his room, seeing him tossing and turning in the midst of a nightmare. She turned to leave and stopped. What should she do? He made a pathetic noise and her heart broke. She walked to the bed and touched his shoulder. "Patrick?" she said softly.

He didn't wake up and she shook him harder. He began to talk in his sleep, about something that made no sense to her. It wasn't about the robbery, but something he witnessed or was a part of. His anguish was apparent and she couldn't take it. She got into the bed on the other side of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Patrick, wake up!" she yelled and shook him.

He flipped over suddenly, completely surprising her and he pinned her to the bed, his body crushing hers. "Who are you and what are you doing here," he said, still in panic mode, his hand around her neck and his voice vacant.

Robin was stunned and then she reacted by kicking him, hard, in his chest. He immediately let go and fell next to her on the bed, holding his middle.

She was shaking. She scrambled off the bed and fell to the floor as she smacked into the chair.

"Robin, wait," he called out suddenly as he turned the lights on. His eyes were full of fear and his face was ashen. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He walked tentatively over to her.

She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

"Oh God, your neck is red. Did I do that? Oh God," he kept repeating that and he went to the closet to get a washcloth. "Fuck," he swore to himself.

She ran out of his room and out the front door of the house. She shivered as the cold night air hit her and she sat down on the porch steps. What the hell had just happened? Should she run away? Go back in? It was obvious he had been asleep and his reaction was out of terror and panic at something she couldn't see. He hadn't meant to hurt her, and really, he didn't. She was frightened and confused. There was obviously much more to Dr. Drake than she knew.

Patrick came out of the bathroom and saw she was gone. He ran his hand through his hair and sank against the wall to the floor. He hadn't had a nightmare like that in months. He didn't know what happened to cause it. He could have killed her. He put his arms on his knees and closed his eyes. He opened them a few minutes later when he sensed her standing there.

"Are you going to try to kill me if I come near you?" She stood at the door of his room and crossed her arms, a hint of a smile on her face.

He looked up at her and smiled. "No, I only try to strangle a woman once a night."

She walked over and sat down next to him. "Want to talk about it?"

He was completely floored by her. "Why did you come back?"

She sighed. "I told you before I was a psycho."

He smirked at her and she put her hand on his arm. "I don't know what it is, but I find you intriguing. I didn't mean to startle you, and I know you didn't intend to hurt me. You don't owe me an explanation, but I am a really good listener."

"You know Amber is my niece, right?"

Robin nodded. "She said that right away. I think she wanted me to know you weren't her dad," she grinned.

Patrick's face lit up at the mention of Amber. "She is always trying to get me to go out." He wiped his face. "Anyway, my sister Shelley is her mom and my brother in law, David is serving overseas in Afghanistan. He is on the second year of his second tour."

Robin shook her head. "That has to be so hard on all of you, especially your sister."

"She is amazing, always has been," he struggled with what he was going to say next. "She met David through me. He was the commanding officer in the unit I was working with."

"You're in the Army?"

"Marines, but not anymore."

She waited for him to continue.

"I was working as a medic, dealing with traumatic brain injuries. I was sent home after our camp was attacked one night," he was vague and he knew it.

"Were you injured?"

He shook his head. "No," he got up and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and took a long drink.

Robin walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Want a beer?"

She nodded and he handed her one. She also took a long sip.

"Everyone in the tent was killed except me."

"Shit," she said aloud, mostly to herself.

"I was sent home because of the trauma. That was bullshit. I didn't suffer anything. David is still there, fighting for years and he is missing everything. My sister is stuck alone and Amber is growing up without a father and I am home, for no reason."

"Can I say something?"

He took another drink. "Of course."

"The nightmare you had, the reaction you had, all of those would lead me to think there might be some residual trauma there," she said hesitantly. "I don't mean to overstep, but maybe there are a few things you need to deal with?"

"They slit the throat of each person in the tent, all eight of them, while they were sleeping. When they got to me, they pulled me out of bed, from a dead sleep and before they could slit my throat, David and his men came in and killed them."

Robin felt tears come to her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Patrick. I can't imagine what that must have been like, what you must have gone through."

He gripped the counter and his back was to her. "I didn't go through anything. I walked out of there and everyone else stayed behind."

She was quiet for a minute and then she walked and stood next to him, her back against the counter. She put her hand over his and he looked at her, his eyes swimming. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.

She smiled. "You didn't hurt me. You scared the shit out of me, but you didn't hurt me. You didn't expect me to be there and you need to give yourself a break."

He looked at her and was at a loss. "I've never told anyone about what happened, not even Shelly. I think David told her when they spoke, but she hasn't mentioned it. I don't know why I told you, or burdened you with this." He turned and walked to the table and sat down, taking another long sip of his beer.

"Sometimes it's easy to talk to someone you don't know. There is no pretense here, no judgment. If I react in a way you don't like, you don't have to see me again. It's non -threatening. If you spoke to Shelly and she reacted in a way that wasn't good, it would affect you in a more profound way. I'm kind of a safe bet."

"I highly doubt that," he muttered.

She walked over and sat down opposite him. "Do you mind if I use your phone? I think my phone is still at the jeweler. I need to make a call."

"Of course," he walked over to the charger and handed her his phone. He watched as she walked into the other room for some privacy.

Patrick was a mess of emotions he hadn't felt in, well, ever. He liked her, really liked her, but he had blown it. How could he react like that? More importantly, why did she stay? She seemed to see something in him that he never could; a good man. He looked toward the other room and saw her pacing as she spoke. She was absolutely beautiful, petite frame; sun kissed skin and long chestnut hair. Her features were almost exotic, but what surprised him the most, what he seemed drawn to the fastest, was her kindness. She was genuinely giving and selfless, something he never considered himself to be. He heard her getting louder on the phone and he got up to make sure all was okay.

Robin was furious. She had called her Aunt Felicia and Scott answered.

"What are you doing answering her phone? Why are you near her?"

"I'm not. I just had her calls transferred to my phone. I knew you would call her and I knew you wouldn't call me," Scott said. "Where are you and whose number is this?"

"None of your business on both accounts. Leave me and my family alone."

Patrick walked up and heard her side of the conversation. He could hear the fear and anger in her voice. Who was she talking to? Why did he care?"

"I will never come back to you; I was never with you to begin with. Don't try to contact me again," she said and hung up. She turned to see Patrick standing there, obviously having heard the conversation. She wiped the tears of frustration off her face and took a long sip of her beer.

"So, that seemed to go well," he smiled at her.

She chuckled. "Scott is an asshole and he won't let go. I don't know why I wasted so much time with him. I don't even really like him."

Patrick wasn't sure how to proceed. He wanted to know more about this so called Scott. Was he her boyfriend? Would she go back to him? "What happened?"

She looked down and he continued. "Sorry, it's none of my business. It's just that you said you were a good listener, and you were. I'd like to return the favor."

She went to say something when his phone rang. She handed it to him without looking at the number.

"Drake," he said and then his face tightened up. "Who is this?"

Robin paled. "Shit, it's Scott," she said to herself.

"I'm none of your business," Patrick said in response to his question. He was quiet and Robin worried about what he was hearing. She looked at him and tried to read him, wishing he would just hang up. She prayed Scott wouldn't tell him everything, but she knew it was futile. The expression on Patrick's face told her it was too late.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Robin waited in the guest room while Patrick was on the phone. She put her things back into the bag and cleaned up. She needed to leave and it was best this way. She walked out into the hall and almost bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "Where are you going?"

She looked down and shrugged. "Just think I've overstayed my welcome. Thank you for everything."

Patrick was confused. "Robin, wait. What happened?"

She looked at him. "What did Scott tell you?"

"He's a prick. I don't care what he has to say."

"That didn't answer my question."

"He said you belonged to him, and that he would get you back. He said you lied to him and led him on and he demanded to know if we slept together," he looked at her and saw the hurt go across her face. "Like I told him, he is a prick."

She was mortified. "Okay then."

"Please come and sit with me for a minute," he said as he led her to the couch.

"Patrick, it's so late. You should just go to bed. I don't want to talk anymore."

He made sure she sat down and he went to grab a shirt for himself. When he came back in, she was sound asleep on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and covered her, making sure to keep his distance as he sat on the chair next to her. The conversation with Scott bothered him more than he would like to admit, and he left out some of the things when he told Robin what he said. The guy was bad news and the way he spoke about Robin made it clear he was jealous and possessive. Patrick was worried about her. She had obviously run from this turd and now he was after her. He also alluded to the fact that they had never slept together, for some reason that delighted Patrick. He drifted to sleep with his thoughts all jumbled.

XXXX

"No, please, I can't, I don't want to," Robin muttered in her sleep. She tossed and turned and suddenly she fell, crying out as she hit the floor.

"What is it?" Patrick jumped up off the chair and saw her on the floor. He flipped the light on and she blinked.

"Shit," she said and held her arm which was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he went to grab some gloves.

"I don't feel well, I'm sorry," she jumped up and ran to the guest bathroom where she got sick.

She sat on the floor of the bathroom and took a few deep breaths. This had to have been the worst 24 hours of her life. If she could die of embarrassment, she would welcome it. She blushed crimson when there was a knock on the door.

"Robin? Do you need help?"

With what? Making it to the toilet? She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. "No, I'm okay thank you."

Patrick stood outside the door and wiped his face. It was almost morning, and he was happy she had slept for a while. He was worried about her, for a lot of reasons. He was worried more happened in the bank that she wasn't saying. He was worried about what Scott had done to her and why she ran. He was worried about her arm and a possible infection. The thing that he found bothered him the most, was that he was worried she would leave and he wouldn't see her again. He was pacing when she opened the door and walked out.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him and saw only compassion. Her heart melted a tiny bit as she allowed herself to be vulnerable. "My meds are hard to tolerate on a good day, and with everything that happened in the last 24 hours, my system is a little out of whack. Stress doesn't help, and I haven't handled that well, either. I really apologize for bothering you with all of this."

He walked closer to her and gently reached up to touch her forehead. "You feel warm."

He was so close to her, and he smelled amazing. Who smells amazing first thing in the morning? He was so tall and handsome and his hand on her skin made her lightheaded. She stumbled and he put his arms around her, holding her up.

"Hey, what is it?"

"Just a little dizzy," she whispered and he swept her up in his arms, carrying her to the bed in the guest room. He laid her down gently and then went to grab some things for her arm. He pulled on his gloves and quickly rewrapped her arm before bringing her some juice and animal crackers.

"Animal crackers?" She smiled.

"Amber always liked them when she was little, and I never stopped buying them. She always goes for them when she comes over."

Robin took a bite and smiled. "I like them, too, thank you."

He sat down on the bed and faced her. "I'll let you get some more sleep."

She looked at her watch. "It's actually morning, so I think I need to get my car and get on with my life. You have more than taken care of me for the time being."

"Trying to kill you wasn't my finest care," he joked.

She took his hand in hers and the contact electrified both of them. "You didn't try to kill me. You saved me and I will be forever grateful. I'll call a cab and have them take me back to the bank."

"You don't need to call a cab. I think I can handle driving you," he said. "Let me throw some clothes on and we can go."

She nodded. "Okay, thanks." She watched him walk out and she smiled again at how he came into her life out of nowhere.

Patrick jumped into the shower and was in and out in a few minutes. His chest was sore and his head had a nice bruise, but he didn't feel anything. He was happy. He didn't understand what the hell had happened, but he was happy she was in his life. He threw on his clothes and saw his phone had 5 missed calls. He saw they were from Scott and there were no messages. He had to do something about this. He needed to know more. He walked to help her get her things and he smiled when he walked into the guest room. She was fast asleep on the bed, her shirt twisted around her torso, exposing her soft tanned flesh. He gently moved her under the covers and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, content to sit for a few minutes and let her sleep.

XXXXXX

Robin woke up and took a minute to realize where she was. She sat up abruptly and realized she wasn't alone in the bed. Patrick was asleep next to her in the guest bed. Her heart raced and her fear built as she scrambled off the bed. She couldn't let this happen; she needed to keep her distance. She looked at the clock and realized it was 11:30. They had slept most of the morning away. "Shit," she said aloud and grabbed her bags. She had to get away from this, all of this. The more she stayed, the more in danger Patrick was. She was sure Scott had probably called his phone a million times. She was stupid to have stayed here. She was stupid to let him help her. She picked up his phone and called the hotel she had found before she left; thankful she had the number with her. She then called a cab before she left him a note and grabbed her bags.

XXXXX

Patrick woke up and realized quickly she was gone. He sat up and exhaled before he saw the note she had left on the pillow next to him. He wiped his face and picked it up.

 _Dear Patrick,_

 _I'm sorry to rush off, but it's best that I do. I don't usually spend the night and then leave unannounced, but technically, you were just being nice to me, so you don't owe me anything more. I also don't spend the night with people at all, despite how that sounded._

 _There is a lot you don't know about me, and I think it's best if you don't. To be honest, I think Scott was involved in what happened at the Jewelry store and now that he has spoken to you, you aren't safe. You should get rid of your phone and find a new number. I apologize for that and would be happy to pay for the expense._

 _You were so kind to me last night, something I'm not used to. I would like to properly thank you, but it's best if I keep my distance for now. Please enjoy your week off and again, thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Robin_

Patrick put the note down and groaned. What the hell was going on? He was afraid for her. This Scott was dangerous, and Patrick was afraid he would come after her. He got up and grabbed his keys, deciding to clear his head.

XXXX

Robin got into her car and finally let her tears fall. She had been able to get her purse from the police station, along with a bag of things she didn't look at. All she wanted was her phone and it was there. She looked at the list of missed calls, and saw Scott had called her 30 times. She didn't know what to do, or how to get away. He had resources and she knew it was only a matter of time before he found her. She probably shouldn't drive her car because he would be able to track it. This was ridiculous and she was angry. Who was he to dictate her life? Hadn't he taken enough from her? She drove to the bank, determined to move forward. The only problem was Patrick. She didn't think she could move forward from him. She didn't know if she wanted to, and more than anything, that scared her.

XXXXX

"Hey Shell," Patrick said as he sat in his car. When his phone rang he worried for a minute it was Scott, but he smiled when he saw his sister's name.

"Are you okay? I thought you would call me last night," she said.

"I'm fine. How's Amber? Was she okay last night?"

"She's fine, but she was worried about Robin. I was hoping you knew how she was doing. Did she stay in the hospital? Amber would like to visit her."

Patrick sighed. "She came to my house last night," he said quietly.

Shelly squealed and Patrick cringed. "What? What happened? Is she still there? Should we come over?"

"Relax, Shell. She left this morning and I don't know where she went."

Another squeal. "This morning? She stayed the night? Where? In your bed?"

Patrick laughed. "What are you, a teenager?"

"No, I'm just excited that my adorably handsome younger doctor brother spoke to a girl and brought her home. Did you sleep with her?"

"Shelly!"

"What? My husband is away, I need details."

"Shell, if there were any details to tell, which there aren't, I would not be sharing them with my sister."

"Whatever. So when can I meet her?"

"I told you she left and I don't know where she went."

"Then find her."

"What?"

"Find her, Patrick. You ran into a building that was taken over by crazy men to rescue her. You went to the hospital with her and then you took her home for the night. She is not some woman. She is more and you can't let her go."

Patrick was irritated and he didn't know why he was irritated and that made him even more irritated. "I don't know where she is," he muttered again.

"I'll find her. What's her last name?"

Patrick was quiet. "I don't know."

"What is wrong with you? It's like I've taught you nothing. Where are you right now?"

"In my car. I was going to get something to eat."

"Good. Amber and I will meet you at the Coney on 5th."

"Shell, I really don't want," he sighed as she hung up. She was relentless. He drove to the Coney, grumbling along the way.

XXXX

Robin pulled up to the hotel she found near Patrick's place. She figured he lived in a nice neighborhood, so this would be a safe place. She had withdrawn a lot of cash, so she made sure there was a safe in the room. She was afraid Scott would get to her money. She made her way into the hotel and to the room, checking in under a different name and paying cash. She took her bags and went to the room, locked the door, closed the curtains and finally collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. She had hoped this would be a fresh start, a chance to be her own woman. She never imagined being held at gunpoint and almost raped. She never imagined meeting a man like Patrick and staying with him all night. She never planned any of this and she was nervous. She liked plans. She needed structure and without it, she felt lost.

XXXXX

"Tell me everything," Shelly said to Patrick as she sat across from him in the booth. Amber sat next to her and she was looking at her phone.

"Look, Shell, there is nothing to say." He looked at Amber. "How is your friend Kevin?"

The teen blushed and smiled at him. "He is okay. He had to stay in the hospital overnight, but he should go home today. We are going to see him after lunch."

"You know when I found him in the mess of the store the first thing he did was ask if you were okay," Patrick smiled his dimpled grin at her.

"You're just saying that," Amber said softly.

"Nope. I never say what I don't mean or what isn't true. He was smitten with you. Come to think of it, maybe I should have a talk with him."

She paled. "No, Uncle P, you wouldn't dare."

Shelly grinned. "He seems like a very nice young man."

"He's okay," Amber shrugged and they all laughed.

"So tell me how you tried to find this woman. What did you do after she left?" Shelly asked.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything. She told me it was best if we didn't see each other and I have to respect that."

"Why?" Both Amber and Shelly asked together.

He had no chance against them. "Because I don't even know her and she left. I am perfectly content to forget any of the last 24 hours happened."

"While I would agree about most of that, I don't think you can just forget her. Patrick, since you came back from overseas, you live like a hermit. I haven't seen you look this happy in forever and you only just met her. Don't let this go, please."

Patrick scowled at the mention of his mood. "It's not that simple and you know it."

"Uncle P, I think you should call her."

"I don't know where she is, and I don't have her number. Why is that so hard to believe?"

Amber took his cell phone and in a minute handed him a number. "She is staying here. It's right by your house."

Patrick was surprised. "What? Where did you find that?"

"She obviously used your phone. I just looked at the last number dialed and it's for the hotel. I may not be a doctor like you, but even I could figure that out."

"Whatever. So what, I just go sit in the lobby and wait for her to walk by?"

Shelly looked at Amber and they both grinned. "Exactly."

He laughed. "You are both crazy." He stood up and put some money on the table. "I appreciate your concern and I'm glad you are okay, but I just want to go home and crash. I'll call you later."

They stared at him and he shook his head. "Relentless," he muttered as he walked away smiling.

Patrick drove off in his Mustang and chuckled to himself at how quickly Amber had found Robin. Kids these days, he smiled as he found himself driving to the hotel without thinking.


	7. Chapter 8-9

Chapter Eight:

What was she thinking? She couldn't get away from him and she knew it. She had put Patrick in danger and that was inexcusable. She needed to go back and honor the agreement. It was what she was supposed to do, and really, it was the only thing she could do. Robin stood up and grabbed her ice bucket, taking it out to get some ice for her room. The door slammed while she realized she had left the key inside. Shit, she thought. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top and her hair was up in a ponytail. Her arm showed the bandage she wore and she had on socks, but no shoes. Sighing, she went to the lobby.

XXXX

Patrick felt like an idiot. What was he doing? He was sitting in the lobby of a hotel like some sort of stalker. He looked at his phone and checked his messages as he rubbed his temples. Now what? What was he supposed to do? This was ridiculous. He was about to leave when he saw her. She was coming down the hall and his heart stopped. She was truly a natural beauty. She had no makeup on and it was as if her face was kissed by the sun. He couldn't help it, he stared.

She didn't see him, but something else caught her eye. He watched as she turned to walk away when a man grabbed her elbow, walking her roughly to the corner of the lobby. He couldn't make up what they were saying, but her face showed her fear. He stood up and walked over to them, bumping the man and startling them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Patrick said, startling Robin and keeping the man occupied long enough for her to slip away. He watched her walk down the hall.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Patrick said and walked down the hall after Robin.

"Hey, who are you?" The man grabbed his arm and Patrick looked at him, yanking his arm back.

"Don't put your hands on me. I said I was sorry for mistaking you for someone else. Now excuse me," Patrick looked at him until the man walked away.

What the hell is going on? He thought to himself. He walked down the hall and a door opened and Robin pulled him inside.

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish? You shouldn't be here," Robin was pacing in the room and Patrick turned and crossed his arms.

"Robin, what is going on? Who was that? Are you in trouble? Let me help you."

She looked at him and went to lie, but for some reason, the honesty in his expression made her unable to speak. She shook her head and walked back to the bed, sitting down. "Patrick, why are you here?"

He turned and followed her. "You didn't answer my questions."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?" she looked afraid.

He was surprised by her reaction. "Are you afraid of me?"

She blushed and wiped her eyes. "Not you."

He sat down on the bed and took her hand in his. "Robin, please let me help you."

"I can't. You should go."

He wanted to shake her. "You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met. Why won't you let me in?"

"In where? What do you want from me? You don't even know me."

She was right. What was he doing here? What did he want? "I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You certainly don't make it easy to get to know you."

"How did you find me?"

"Amber searched my phone and saw you had called the hotel. She and Shell made me come here."

"They made you?"

He blushed. "Okay, not really. I wanted to see you. I just felt like you might need a friend."

"A friend?"

"Dammit Robin, what do you want me to say? You enthralled me. You sparked something in me that has been dormant forever. You got me to talk to you about something that I haven't been able to tell anyone about. I strangled you and you didn't run," he smiled at his rant. "I just hoped maybe you saw something in me worth knowing."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "When I was in Africa, I was desperate to come back to the states, to get treatment and go onto the best meds to help me recover. This was before I found out I was HIV positive. There was no help there, no money and no hope. One day, Scott showed up at the clinic I was at. He offered me a way out of Africa. He offered me a chance at life and I took it. I was desperate, Patrick. I didn't know what I was doing. He had me sign a contract and I don't even remember what it was for. I was delirious and almost dead, and he brought me back to the states and got me the best medical attention. Scott was amazing at first. He was gentle and caring and he truly seemed to care about me. I began to improve and then everything changed."

Patrick was listening intently, trying not to get upset at how this asshole took advantage of Robin. "What changed?"

She looked at her hands and sighed. "He wanted me to do things I didn't want. He expected certain behaviors from me that were ridiculous, and when I refused to be his 'kept' woman, he began to threaten me. First it was to go after my Aunt Felicia who lives nearby. I was terrified, so I did as he asked. I cooked and cleaned and took care of him. About two months after I got back, I tested positive and then he decided I wasn't fit for his plan. He didn't want to have sex with me because I was diseased. It has been the one and only time I have been grateful for this disease."

"What did he do?"

"I moved into the basement and was kept there for months. I wasn't allowed to go outside or talk to people. I could contact my aunt and that was it. I made a vow that I would get away from him and start my life over. I had gone to Africa to do research and I had completely abandoned my plans when he brought me home. Needless to say, he was furious that I left. He said he would kill me before he would allow me to leave."

"Did he hurt you? Physically?"

"He hit me, often, but we never slept together. He was disgusted with me and my disease and used me as he wanted, a housekeeper who did everything he asked.

Patrick felt an intense hatred building in his gut. "Robin, I'm so sorry. You do know that you are worth so much more than that. You deserve to be loved and cherished and kissed. You deserve to feel safe and happy and fulfilled."

"He will hurt you," she said softly.

"He can try."

She sniffed and looked into his eyes. "Why do you care about me? I haven't been very open and my baggage could fill a freight train."

He chuckled. "I just feel better when you're here. I can't explain it any other way. You make me feel like I'm not so alone."

She moved closer to him and stroked his cheek. "You are quite something Patrick."

He blinked at her proximity and his skin was alive at her touch. He was going to kiss her. He wanted it and she wanted it. He reached to touch her face when she stood up and walked to the door. "You need to go."

He looked at her. "What? You want me to go?"

No. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to kiss him senseless and take comfort in his arms. She wanted to know what it felt like to taste his skin and touch his body. "Yes. Please go."

He stood up and sighed. "You are a mess Robin, but so am I. I think maybe we could clean up together."

She opened the door and watched as he walked out. "Thank you for coming by."

He went to respond when she closed the door. He punched the wall and walked away when the hand was on his arm again. He froze.

"Get your hands off of me," he said.

"You can't have her. I will kill her before I let her go."

"I take it you're Scott" Patrick rolled his eyes at the much shorter man.

"You would do well to have some manners."

"And you would do well to get the fuck out of my way."

Scott smiled and it made Patrick's stomach churn. "My pleasure," he said and turned to walk to Robin's room. Patrick jumped to follow him, but it was too late, Robin had let him inside.

XXXX

Chapter Nine:

She let him inside? Why would she let him inside? Patrick watched the closed door for what seemed like forever and then walked out to his car. This was ridiculous and he was being stupid. He didn't know this woman and even though he thought they were sort of clicking, it was obvious he was feeling things she wasn't. He felt a twinge of sadness at that and then reminded himself that he was best alone. She had obviously been through something intense and he had enough of his own demons to exorcize.

Still, she seemed genuinely afraid of Scott, and she said he had gotten violent with her in the past. If that were the case, why would she let him in? Maybe she thought it was him? But then she could have opened the door and pushed him out, and she didn't. Did he even believe her story? Was she a 'kept' woman? Like some old fashioned horror movie? He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair as he climbed into his car and drove home.

XXXXX

Robin stood there, shaking. Scott wouldn't leave and she was freaking out about everything. She thought she was free, but he found her, like he always finds her. She flinched as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"Let me go or I'll scream," she said.

"You can scream all you want, Robin. We had a deal and I intend on keeping it."

"You can't make me go with you. You are kidnapping me if you force this. Please Scott, it's enough. I don't even know what you want from me," she said, willing her tears to stay at bay. She never cried in front of him and she would never give him that power.

"I don't want you for your body. I want you for your mind. You will develop the medication I need and I will not let you go until you do."

"I've told you over and over that it can't be done."

He smacked her hard and she fell back. He walked to her and yanked her up roughly. "I told you never to say that. I told you I would break you and I will."

XXXXX

Patrick sighed while he cleaned up the house after the night before. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. She didn't call and she didn't come after him. He never had a lot of luck with women, and to be honest, he never cared enough to pursue anyone. He had no shortage of women who had come after him, but until he found someone who challenged him enough, he simply didn't want to put forth the effort. Shelly fought with him all the time about that. He knew it was a problem, but he just couldn't deal with it. At least he didn't think he could. Until he saw Robin. Now everything was different.

He grabbed a beer and flipped on the television when there was a knock on his door. He rolled his eyes and got up, calling out to the door. "Shelly, I just want some time alone." He didn't hear anything, so he opened the door and his mouth dropped open. Robin stood there, her clothes disheveled, her cheek bruised and her arm wrapped around her middle. She looked up at him and her eyes were hollow.

"I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go," she said and then passed out in his arms.

"Shit," Patrick said as he carried her into the house. He placed her on the couch and ran to look out the front door, making sure no one was there. He locked up and ran back to her side, cupping her face in his hands and trying to get her to wake up.

"Robin? What happened? Can you wake up?"

She stirred a little and he took her hand in his.

"Robin? Open your eyes."

She did and they were wide with fear.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe," he said, his heart breaking at how scared she looked. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here, but I didn't know what to do. I had nowhere else to go. I'm sorry," she went to get up and gasped at the pain.

"What is it? What hurts?"

"I think I have a broken rib," she said.

His face was full of horror. "What the hell happened? Did Scott do this after I left? Oh Robin, I should have stayed, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I should call the police."

"No, please," she said. "I'll be fine."

He took a deep breath. "Robin, you aren't fine. Someone beat the shit out of you and whatever crazy crap you're dealing with, it will have to wait. Right now, you need to let me help you."

"No. I don't have anything to give you."

He was confused. "What do you mean? I don't need anything for helping you."

She blinked, clearly surprised.

He took her hand in his. "Robin, I will help you because for some unknown reason, I like you," he smiled. "You are driving me crazy, but somehow, I haven't felt this alive in a long time. You will owe me nothing."

For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to cry in front of someone. She wasn't used to kindness. She wasn't used to sympathy and she wasn't used to being treated like she mattered. She was speechless.

"Hasn't anyone ever done something for you out of kindness?"

She sat up slowly and tried to take a deep breath, but it was hard and it hurt. "You must think I'm a complete loser."

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear, a gesture which surprised both of them. "That couldn't be farther from the truth." He stood up and helped her up slowly. "Come with me and let me get you cleaned up."

She leaned against him as they walked to the guestroom. He helped her to sit on the bed and he went to grab some materials. She didn't move and he came back and knelt in front of her. "I need to look at your side and make sure there is nothing broken. I would like to take you to the hospital for an x-ray, but if you don't want to go, I have to insist that you let me bandage your torso to help with pain."

"No hospitals," she said.

"Okay. Can I take your shirt off and look? You can hold this sheet over you."

She nodded.

He gently unbuttoned her shirt and his hands shook as he pushed the material off her shoulders. She sucked in her breath at the pain and he apologized again. He pulled the shirt off and saw the bruising all over her side and back. "Oh Robin, that has to hurt like hell. What the fuck did he do?"

She let her tears fall and held the sheet in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand how someone could do this," he said as he gently touched her skin, checking for damage. He wrapped her torso with a bandage to help with pain and then got the materials to fix her arm bandage. She shivered in the cold of the moment and he went and grabbed one of his t-shirts for her to wear. He gently helped her put it on and she pulled her shorts off, moving to go under the covers he pulled back. He tucked her in and sat down next to her on the covers.

"You don't have to stay," she said as she closed her eyes.

He smiled and shrugged. "I have nowhere else to be at the moment."

She looked at him and for the first time since she arrived, she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love to know if anyone is reading and if I should continue.

Thanks!


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Patrick opened the door and let Shelly in. He had called her while Robin was asleep and he hoped she could help.

"What's going on Patrick? You scared me when you called," Shelly said.

"Come on in and I'll explain," he said and looked behind her, "Where is Amber?"

"She is at a friend's house. You said you didn't want me to bring her."

He nodded. "I didn't. I need to talk to you about Robin." He walked into the kitchen and sat down with her.

"Robin? Is that the woman from the store?"

"Yes. She is here, sleeping in the guest room."

Shelly was quiet for a minute. "What? Why is she here?"

"It's a long story, but you're a social worker and you might be able to help her."

She looked at her brother and saw something she had never seen before. He looked like he was about to lose it, and it had nothing to do with the store or his past, it had to do with a woman.

"Talk to me, Patrick, what happened."

"She is in trouble. She got messed up really badly by a man who has been holding her for years. He beat the shit out of her and she showed up at my door. She is terrified of everything and she wouldn't let me call the police. I don't know how to help her."

"What man? Who is this guy? Does she know him?"

Patrick sighed, not knowing how much to tell. "I think she has been abused by this guy for a long time. She tried to get away and he followed her. I saw him and I left her with him and he beat the crap out of her," he felt his chin quiver and Shelly reached out to touch his hand.

"Patrick, this isn't your fault," she was touched that he was so affected by this woman.

"I just want her to feel better. I just want her to feel safe. She saved Amber from God knows what and then I left her to be beaten by this asshole," he stood up and turned to face the counter, gripping it with his hands.

Shelly walked next to him and put her hand on his arm. "I'll talk to her and see if she will tell me anything."

He was grateful and hugged her before they heard Robin scream. Patrick looked at his sister, "Give me a minute," he ran to the room. 

Shelly watched her brother and beamed with pride. For so long she wished he would find someone to spend time with, to come out of hiding and to live again. Although Robin seemed to have a lot to deal with, she had already gotten to Patrick, and Shelly was thrilled.

Patrick walked into the room and saw Robin having a nightmare. She was tossing in her sleep and he knew she would be in pain from the movement. He walked to the bed and sat down, taking her hand and talking to her. 

"Robin, hey, wake up," he said softly.

She sat up quickly and looked around her. She took a minute and realized where she was and she quickly smoothed her hair back and looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a problem."

His brows creased as he listened to her. "You aren't a problem. You have nothing to be sorry about."

She looked at him like she was trying to understand what he meant. "Shall I make you something to eat?"

He sighed. "You don't need to make me anything, or get me anything, or say anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You had a nightmare."

Again, she tried to process his kindness, but she stayed silent.

"My sister is here and I want you to talk to her. I think she might be able to help you with some things that I can't."

"What kinds of things?"

"Will you just meet her? She is in the kitchen. I'll get her."

Robin didn't say anything, so Patrick walked out to get Shelly. He walked back with her and Shelly stood in the room, looking at the woman who had made such an impact on her brother. "Robin, this is my sister Shelly. I'll leave you guys alone for a bit," he looked at Shelly and walked out.

"My brother is a man of few words," Shelly smiled at Robin as she walked and grabbed a chair, carrying it next to the bed and sitting down. "I'm Shelly, nice to finally meet you."

Robin looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm Robin. Nice to meet you, too."

"I need to thank you," Shelly said softly.

"For what?" Robin held her gaze.

"You saved my daughter. You stepped in so they wouldn't take her and I can never thank you enough for that," she smiled and took Robin's hand in hers.

Pulling her hand back, Robin shrugged. "Anyone would have done the same. Amber is a great girl. She didn't deserve to feel that fear."

Shelly pressed her. "But you did?"

Robin stared at her. "Did Patrick tell you I'm a pathetic loser who doesn't believe in herself? I'm not and I don't need any pity."

"He didn't say anything of the sort and I am not offering pity. I would like to know why you won't let him call the police after some tool obviously hurt you," Shelly spoke firmly.

"It's not important. My bruises will heal and it isn't anyone's concern. I should never have come here and bothered him, or you."

"Then why did you?"

Robin was surprised by that. "I don't really know."

"I think you do. My brother is a great man. He is strong and smart and he will fight for those he cares about. He is also funny and sensitive and a bit messed up," she smiled. "But he doesn't do things out of pity or obligation. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have let you stay. He wants you to feel safe and I think he needs you to be okay."

"I don't have any way to repay him, so I should leave."

"What do you mean? He isn't asking for anything."

"There is always a price. I don't want to have to owe another man anything."

"Who do you owe? Is someone blackmailing you?"

"I'm tired, do you mind if I just lay down for a bit?"

"Of course. Can we talk again later? I know Amber really wants to see you."

"Sure, that would be nice," Robin laid down gently, sucking her breath and closed her eyes, waiting for Shelly to leave before she sat back up and let her tears fall.

XXXX

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Patrick asked his sister after she walked out.

Shelly laughed, "It doesn't work like that." She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her purse. "She has been through something pretty terrible Patrick. She owes this guy something, but I don't know what or why. She also doesn't seem to understand basic kindness, with no expectation for payback. That kind of a reaction comes after years of abuse. She wouldn't say much, but I'd like to talk to her again. I asked her if we could talk again later and if she would let me bring Amber by for a visit. She agreed, so we will come by for dinner, okay?"

Patrick nodded. "Great, thank you."

Shelly looked at him. "I like her, Patrick. She is different, unique and beautiful. But she's all messed up, just like you."

"Nice."

"Just saying. See you in a few hours."

He let her out and closed the door, leaning against it and exhaling. She was unique and beautiful and he was in trouble.

XXXXXX

Robin sat in the bed for awhile and thought about what Shelly had said. She knew what it must seem like and her embarrassment was second only to her realization that maybe they were right. Was there more for her than being alone? There was a knock on the door and she looked up.

"Come in."

Patrick walked in with a plate of crackers and some juice. "I thought you might be hungry."

She smoothed her hair down and winced at the pain in her chest. He walked over to her and put the plate on the table. "Do you want something stronger for pain?"

She shook her head and looked at her hands. "I'm fine."

He stood there, not knowing what he should do. "So I'll leave you alone."

She looked up at his words. "No, you can stay, if you want."

He met her gaze and sat down. "Did my sister bother you?"

She smiled and Patrick thought it was the most beautiful thing. "No, she is really nice. I liked her."

"Good. She can be annoying, but she means well. Sometimes she forgets she isn't my mother," he laughed.

She looked at him with confusion. "You don't like that she takes care of you?"

He was startled by her question. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that, it's just that she treats me like a kid sometimes. I love her and Amber and I would do anything for them."

Her eyes filled with tears and he took her hand. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

She pulled her hand back and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Do you want me to go back to the hotel?"

He was confused, to say the least. "Why did you come here?"

"It's all I knew."

He felt like an idiot. "Oh, well then you can leave."

"You're mad?"

"Well if you came here because you didn't know anyone else, than I'm no better than an empty room. I don't need the company that badly," he stood up and she scrambled to her feet, startling him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I can make it up to you, whatever you want me to do," she said, panic all over her face.

What had this fucker done to her? Patrick had never seen someone so desperate for him to forgive her. For what?

"Robin, it's okay. I don't need you to do anything."

"But you're angry, and if you don't let me fix it, then later you will," she stopped and held her arms around her waist.

He walked closer to her. "Later I'll what?"

"Nothing, never mind. I'm just confused," she moved back to the bed and sat down slowly.

He stood there and then sat back down on the chair. "How did you get away from him earlier?"

She shrugged, "After he hits me, he always leaves for a couple hours. It was simple. I waited for him to leave and then I got a cab. I had them drop me off a mile away and I walked. I didn't want the cab to be traced to your house. It was dangerous enough for me to come here."

He looked at her, his mouth open. "You walked a mile in your condition?"

"Yes. Is that weird?"

He smiled. "No, I think it's pretty amazing."

She was surprised by that and blushed. He looked at his watch. "Shelly and Amber will be here soon. I'll order a pizza while you get dressed. What do you like on yours?"

"Whatever you have is fine."

He sighed, "Of course. Why don't you come out when you're ready."

She nodded and watched him leave. She walked to get dressed and smiled to herself without even realizing it.

A while later, Robin was dozing on the couch while Patrick watched television, when the doorbell rang, causing her to jump.

"It's okay, it's just Shelly and Amber," he said and smiled.

"Sorry, just a little jumpy," she smiled a tiny grin.

Patrick opened the door and they came into the family room, Amber walking right over to Robin and hugging her. Robin felt tears come to her eyes at the pain in her chest, but she made no sound. Patrick noticed and his heart twisted at how she held her pain inside.

"Robin is sore, so you shouldn't squeeze her," Shelly said, noticing the same thing Patrick did.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amber said as she backed off.

"It's okay," Robin smiled, her demeanor completely relaxed with Amber.

"Let's go get the table set while Robin and Amber talk," Shelly said to Patrick.

He nodded and followed his sister, watching Robin as he walked out.

"How is your friend Kevin?" Robin asked her.

Amber's whole face lit up at the mention of Kevin. "He is great and I think he might really like me."

"Why do you say that like it's a surprise? You're a wonderful young woman."

Amber rolled her eyes. "You don't really know me. I'm not always the best kid. I give my mom a lot of grief. If Uncle P didn't take me at times, I think my mom and I would kill each other."

Robin smiled. "I know you're very brave because of how you acted during the robbery. I know you care about family because of how you tried to introduce me to your uncle and wanted him to be happy. You cared for him when he got hurt and you were worried about Kevin even when you weren't sure he cared. So I do know you. I'm a good judge of character."

Amber was speechless. "How did you remember all of that?"

"I'm a good observer. I listen to people and I watch, but I don't always talk. It's a good trait to have, to listen, too many people don't," she said simply.

"I like you. You should date my Uncle. He needs someone to listen to him."

Robin felt uneasy. "He is a nice man who was kind to me. I think that's all we need to focus on."

"My Uncle isn't a nice man and kind just because. I mean he is a doctor, so he is always kind and nice in that way, but he is a loner, always brooding and keeping to himself. He never smiles much and he never goes out and has fun. You made him smile. He is different with you, like before. It makes my mom happy and even though I won't admit it, I want her to be happy. She misses my dad a lot," Amber sighed.

"I think you miss your dad, too," Robin said.

"Sometimes, but I promised him I would be strong and I will be."

"Being strong doesn't mean you can't be scared," she began to talk about something else. "Being strong when you don't think you can be anything else is a very courageous thing to be. Don't ever doubt that."

Patrick and Shelly stood in the doorway. "Dinner is ready," Shelly said, both having overheard the last part of the conversation.

Amber jumped up. "Okay, come on Robin," she smiled.

"I'll be right there," she said and took a deep breath.

Patrick walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Your niece is pretty amazing."

Patrick beamed. "She is, isn't she."

"Patrick, I need to tell you something," she looked at him and her eyes filled.

"What is it?"

"I came here because I wanted to feel like I was welcome. I wanted to feel like I was an equal. I wanted to feel like I was worth something. You treat me with respect and you don't pity me. I came here because you were here and it's where I wanted to be," she held his gaze and smiled. "Thank you."

For the first time in his life, Patrick Drake was speechless. He looked at this beautiful, strong woman who had been through hell and was reaching out to him. How had this happened? How did he find her?

"Robin, I'm honored you trust me and I'm glad you are here because you want to be."

"Patrick, the food's getting cold," Shelly yelled from the other room.

Robin smiled and Patrick rolled his eyes. "We can talk after dinner," he said.

She stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Okay."

He would take that for now. Okay it was.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Dinner went by with a lot of Amber talking about how she was being treated like a celebrity at school after the robbery. She was excited about the dance and she hoped Kevin would be well enough to take her, although he hadn't asked her yet.

"You could ask him, you know," Patrick said and Amber looked at him like he was an alien.

"I can't." she whined. "He has to want to go with me and if I ask him, he will say yes out of pity or obligation and then we will start a romance based on lies. It will be good and fun and hot, but then we will realize we have nothing in common except being at the wrong place at the wrong time and then we will part ways, having wasted the formative years of our young lives living a lie."

All three adults stared at her, their mouths open.

"What do you mean hot?" Patrick asked.

"You have got to stop watching those stupid television shows," Shelly said.

"You have the wildest imagination," Patrick said. "It's a bit scary."

Robin had been quiet most of the dinner and she shrugged. "I think you should ask him, and tell him you were too shy to talk to him before, but because of his kindness and caring during this ordeal, you realized that life is short and you wanted to see if maybe he felt the same way."

Amber was quiet and Patrick stared at Robin. He smiled at her words and Amber finally grinned. "I think that's a great idea. You need to help me figure out what to say. Will you do that?"

"Of course. I would be happy to help you," Robin smiled and then looked down at her plate. She hadn't eaten very much at all, but she was hungry. It would go away, it always did.

Shelly looked at Patrick who couldn't keep his eyes off of Robin. She smiled and looked at Amber who grinned. "I have homework. Thanks Uncle P, but we have to go."

He smiled at them and nodded, oblivious to their planned exit. "I'll walk you out."

Robin smiled her goodbyes and watched as they walked out. Patrick said his goodbyes and when he walked back into the kitchen, he stopped at the entrance. Robin had cleaned everything up and was washing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that," he said and walked to her.

She finished the dishes and turned the water off. "I need to be useful. I can do dishes."

He decided not to argue. "Thanks."

She walked back to the table and sat down, feeling a little dizzy. Patrick finished putting the pizza away before he saw her sitting there, her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?"

She wiped her face and nodded. "I'm good, just a little uncomfortable."

"You might feel better if you took a bath. It might soothe your muscles," he looked at her and smiled, "if you want."

She hadn't taken a bath in over 10 years; Scott didn't allow it. He only allowed showers. "I don't think so, but thanks."

"Okay, then will you take more pain meds? Please? I hate to see you in pain."

"How do you know I'm in pain? I don't say anything about it."

"I noticed that, but it's all over your face. You don't take deep breaths and you hold your arms close to your body. You winced when you were talking earlier and your eyes fill with tears too often," he smiled at her. "You aren't the only one who observes."

She realized he must have overheard her discussion with Amber. "What else did you hear?" She smiled as she spoke.

"I heard that you think I'm kind," he flashed his dimples and she felt her heart jump.

"I should go in my room," she stood up and walked into the other room.

"Robin, wait. You don't have to be alone. We can sit and watch TV for a bit," he said.

"You want to spend time with me?"

He wanted to shake some sense into her. "I would love to spend time with you."

"Why?" She seemed genuinely confused by his behavior.

"Because I like you."

"But I'm HIV positive."

He was quiet as he looked at her. "I know that."

"So how could you like me?"

"What did that jackass tell you? Why did you believe him?" He knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he needed her to talk to him.

She shut down, not answering him, not looking at him.

"Robin, please talk to me. Why would you being HIV positive have anything to do with me liking you?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears as she knew what he meant, but Scott's words echoed through her mind. "I'm a smart woman, Patrick. I know what you're saying, and I understand what you mean, but I can't get him out of my head. I appreciate your kindness and your candor, but I think maybe I'm too messed up. It's like I have two lives, you know? One from before my trip and one after. It's been 10 years. I've been with him for 10 years and it's all I know." She wiped her eyes and sighed. "Patrick, you confuse me."

He walked to face her. "Why do I confuse you? What are you feeling that you can't figure out?"

She looked up at him and his eyes were soft and inviting. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek, touching him softly and exhaling like it was painful. "I don't understand how this is okay. I don't know if I can be fixed."

He covered her hand with his own and shrugged. "The first night you were here I tried to kill you. If anyone needs to be fixed, I would venture a guess it's me." He smiled and she chuckled, but grimaced at the pain in her chest.

"Come sit down, please," he said and led her to the couch. He helped her and got some pillows to put around her torso to help her ribs. "Do you want something to drink? You didn't eat very much."

"Were you watching?" She looked scared suddenly.

"Not really, just noticed I guess. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him how Scott monitored how much she ate. He liked having that control over her. He liked any control over her. "No, it's fine."

"Why don't you rest while I do some paperwork. We can talk more later if you want."

She nodded and fell asleep, but it wasn't long before the nightmare began.

XXXXX

"I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Robin said, sounding much stronger than she felt.

"You aren't going anywhere. I own you," Scott said and laughed.

"I'm not your property. I am a human being and I make my own decisions. I'm leaving," Robin grabbed her purse and went to leave when he grabbed her arm and held tightly. She struggled, but he was too strong.

"I rescued you and that came with a price, Robin, you know that. You made a deal and your end hasn't been met. You can't leave me."

She stared at him and her eyes were almost black. "What more do you want from me?"

He let her arm go and smiled. "That's more like it. I want you to figure out how to save my life. I saved you and I need you to save me."

"I have tried, for years, and there is no way for me to invent something to help you. I have no lab or assistants and no way to get what I need. You are crazy and I can't do it anymore."

"You say that like you have a choice. If you don't do what I say, your aunt will pay the price. If you want your family to stay safe, you will stay in the basement and you will do this. If you leave, she will die," Scott said. "It's simple."

Robin felt her anger boil to the surface and she looked at the man who tormented her for years. "Whatever you say Scott," she said and he nodded.

"That's a good girl," he said and looked at his phone as it rang. He sneered as he answered it and walked into the other room.

Robin was shaking with anger and fear. She had arranged for Felicia to be safe. She had found a secure place for her aunt to live. She just had to leave. She could do it. She could get away. She ran.

XXXXX

Patrick was reading a medical journal when she let out a bloodcurdling scream from her place on the couch. He jumped in fear and then saw her fall off the couch in her panic to get away from whatever or whoever she saw. He ran to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Robin, hey, you're okay," he said and touched her cheek, trying to get her to focus. "It's okay, you're safe."

She looked at him and her eyes were wide with fear. She went to move away from him quickly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and took her hands in his. "It's okay; you have nothing to be sorry for."

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but compassion and worry. She began to cry, and covered her face in embarrassment.

Patrick pulled her gently to him and held her on the floor, her hands against his chest. She was stiff at first, and then she melted against him and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry you've been through so much, Robin. No one will hurt you again," he murmured softly as she cried. He held her and tried to soothe her.

What was she doing? How was she allowing him to hold her? She backed away and looked at her hands. "I should go."

"What? Why?" He didn't want that.

"Because this isn't right. You shouldn't be taking care of me and I'm just putting you in danger by being here. You have shown me nothing but kindness, but I have nothing to offer you in return, Patrick. I deserve to be alone," she said sadly.

"You're wrong. You're so completely wrong." He stood up and walked away from her, needing a minute to compose his thoughts.

She watched him leave and she sat back against the couch. She didn't understand what was happening to her and why she was suddenly having these thoughts and feelings. His touch had been so different than Scott's. Patrick was nothing like anyone she had ever known. He was gentle and caring and troubled. He was smart and handsome and strong. He also didn't appear to care about her HIV status. That was a shocker. How could that be? How could he not be turned off by that? Why did he seem to like her?

Patrick paced around his bedroom for a bit and took some deep breaths. He was afraid she would leave and that made him feel vulnerable, something he never liked. It wasn't that she would go away, so much, but more that she would be in danger and she simply didn't seem to care. What bothered him was that he did care, a lot, and he just didn't know how to help her see that. He heard a noise and turned to see her standing at his bedroom door.

"I have been living in a basement for over 5 years. I haven't been allowed to take a bath in almost 8 years. I have my food intake monitored and then cut to teach discipline. I work in a crude makeshift lab for hours a day to try to find something that doesn't exist and I have never been touched by another person," she blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "I am a huge mess and I am not really sure I am worth salvaging, or that I even can be fixed. I have only known anger and shame when it comes to my HIV and the way you have treated me makes me realize that I have been such an idiot for so long. I don't want to be afraid and I don't want to be alone, but I don't know how to be any other way." She stood there, pouring her heart out to him and waiting, for what, she wasn't sure.

He listened to her and what she said was surreal. How was this possible? She was so beautiful and smart and sensitive and strong. He crossed the room to her and gently cupped her face in his hands. She moved out of habit but he shook his head. "Don't move," he whispered as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You deserve to be touched. You deserve to be happy and you will learn to trust that." He moved his hands to her shoulders and she stiffened. "How did this happen to you?"

She shrugged, not trusting her own voice. "I don't want to talk about it anymore," her chin quivered as she tried to reconcile his hands on her shoulders. She loved being near him, but her panic was growing.

He could see the fear in her eyes and he moved his hands, not wanting to scare her. "You don't have to talk anymore right now, but Scott needs to be punished. He can't be allowed to get away with torturing you for so long."

"Can we drop it for now? Please?"

He smiled. "Of course. Do you want to eat something?"

"I'm really tired. Maybe a nap?"

"Okay. I'll be in the other room if you need me," he said.

"Aren't you tired?" Robin looked at him, noticing the circles under his eyes.

He put his hands in his pockets and blushed. "I don't really sleep well."

Her face softened. "Because of the memories?"

He nodded imperceptibly. "I have trouble when I'm alone."

"Would it help if I stayed with you? So you wouldn't feel alone?"

He shook his head. "Robin, last time you sat in my bed I tried to kill you. I'm thinking it's best if I stay awake."

She smiled and turned to walk into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a pitcher of water and placed it on the nightstand. "If you try to strangle me, I'll throw water on you," she grinned. "It will stop you."

He raised his eyebrows at her and then slowly smiled. "You are something else."

She looked down. "I'm sorry, I can just go."

He shook his head. "Robin, that was a compliment. I meant that you're amazing. Thank you."

She smiled a tiny grin and sat on his bed. She patted the space next to her and looked at him. "Come try and sleep. I'll stay here."

He felt his own chin quiver with gratitude. He nodded and lay down on his side, facing away from her. She pulled the blanket over him and watched him for a minute while he tried to ignore the pull his body felt so close to her. What was happening? What had happened already? He drifted to sleep with her face in his mind.


	10. Chapter 12-13

Chapter Twelve:

Patrick woke up and realized immediately that something was different. He had his arms around something, no, someone. He opened his eyes and saw Robin snuggled up against him, facing him, her arm across his chest, her face resting on his shoulder. He stared at her face, her features relaxed in sleep and her lips slightly parted, pouty and beautiful. He felt the blood course through his veins as he thought of all she had revealed to him. How could she have lived for so long in that prison? How could she not see her worth? She felt perfect in his arms and he realized he could hold her forever. How had she never been held? Touched?

Looking at the clock, he saw it was almost 7AM. He didn't remember the last time he had slept so long and so well. He didn't know how she ended up in his arms, if he pulled her to him or if she moved, but he didn't care. He would hold her as long as she let him. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

XXXX

It was like a beautiful dream, wonderful in its forbidden magnificence. She had dreamt of being held, touched, loved, and in this dream state, she could let herself want. It was almost as if it was real, and there were arms around her, comforting her, holding her, wanting her. It didn't matter that she wasn't awake, it only mattered that hope was still alive.

Robin came out of her dream and slowly opened her eyes, discovering at once the pillow her head rested on was moving up and down. Oh no, she was sleeping on Patrick's chest. Panic gripped her chest as the realization hit her and she froze, rigid and full of fear. What had she done? Would he be angry? Would he be repulsed? She wanted to move, but her fear was paralyzing. Had she taken advantage of the situation? She didn't plan on falling asleep, under the covers, wearing only a t-shirt, with him. When did she change?

She looked up at his face, soft with sleep and contentment. She memorized the cut of his features, square chin, strong cheekbones and beautiful stubble covering his skin. He smiled slightly in his sleep and his dimples were deep and profound. She had never let herself think this way about a man, ever, but he did something to her, he broke her rules, her commandments. He made her wonder if there was more to her life than she thought. He made her feel worth it.

She slowly moved out of his arms and walked out of his room and into the guest room bathroom. She wanted to take a shower and figure out what came next for her. Everything hurt her, still, but it seemed less than before. Her body had been through this before, and she was a pro at moving on, moving forward. She stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her, thinking about what she had told Patrick the night before. She blushed when she realized she had said all she did. Had she really told him she hadn't taken a bath in so long? She was humiliated by that and how she had revealed so much to a virtual stranger. But with Patrick, it was like she needed him to understand. He also seemed to be carrying so much with him, in a different way, but not unlike her. Maybe she could help him let go of his guilt. She washed her hair and stepped out of the stall, wrapping one of his plush towels around her body. She towel dried her long hair and went to get dressed.

XXXX

He felt her get up, but didn't want to scare her, so he pretended to stay asleep. He waited for her to leave before he opened his eyes and sighed. She had felt so good, sleeping in his arms. He was afraid of his feelings, not because he didn't want to feel for her, but because he was afraid she would leave him. He heard the shower running in the other room so he got up and made the bed and waited for the water to turn off before he jumped into his own shower. He was in and out in about 5 minutes and threw on some clothes before he walked out and saw her sitting on the couch in the family room.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, noticing her bruised neck since her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. He decided not to say anything, but he wondered exactly what that prick had done to her.

She smiled back at him and looked at her hands, a habit she did when nervous. "Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

She blushed. "I think I invaded your space. I'm really very sorry for that. Would you like me to wash the sheets?"

His stomach twisted as she spoke. "No."

"Oh, okay," she said and focused again on her hands. "How did you sleep?"

"The best I've slept since I came back."

She smiled to herself and nodded. "I'm glad. You deserve to sleep well."

This was the most awkward conversation he had ever had.

"Are you hungry?"

"For what?"

Seriously?

"For breakfast?"

She stood up. "Shall I make you something?"

Fuck.

"No, Robin, you don't have to do anything. Will you let me take you out to breakfast?"

"With people?"

He had no words, he only nodded.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I am not used to being around people," she said haltingly.

"I'll be with you. Nothing will happen."

She looked at him. "I don't think it's safe. Scott will find me."

"Over my dead body," he said with disgust.

She shook her head. "Don't say that. You don't know what he's capable of."

Patrick walked to sit on the table, facing her, their knees almost touching. "He doesn't know what I'm capable of. Robin, you have to life your life. You are allowed to live however you want and do whatever you feel like doing."

She sighed. "You just don't understand."

"Then help me. Explain it to me. I'm listening," he was frustrated with her ability to just throw her happiness away.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to go now, Patrick. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

"Where will you go? What if he finds you?"

She stood up and looked at him. "I need to go back to the hotel and get the rest of my things. I don't know where I'll go after that, maybe just drive until I figure it out."

"And if he finds you?"

"Then he finds me."

"Robin, please."

"No Patrick, this isn't your problem, I'm not your problem. It's best if you just let me go."

"Can I at least take you to the hotel while you gather your things in case he is there? You are still recovering from injuries and I don't want him to hurt you any more than he already has."

She met his gaze. "Okay, thank you."

Thank God.

"We should grab a bite to eat first, so you can take your meds. We can go to a drive thru and eat in the car if you would feel better."

"Okay, thanks."

"Okay to a drive thru or a restaurant?"

She smiled. "I guess if you are with me, we can go inside."

"Good choice," he grinned and walked her out.

XXXXXX

Chapter Thirteen:

Patrick walked into the diner and held the door for Robin. She walked in, keeping her head down and followed him to the booth. They sat down across from each other and he smiled at her. "You okay?"

She looked at him and smiled softly. "Yes, thank you."

He handed her a menu and looked through his own. "They have great omelets here, if you like that."

"Okay."

He put the menu down and saw she didn't look the menu at all. "Robin, do you know what you want to order?"

She looked at her hands. "What do you want me to order?"

The sadness washed over him again. "You can order whatever you want."

"Right." She sighed. "Still learning," she smiled at him.

He chuckled. "No problem."

The waitress came over and Patrick ordered an omelet and coffee. He looked at Robin who ordered oatmeal and water.

"Do you want milk and brown sugar with that?"

Robin looked at Patrick who nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

"Sure thing," the waitress took the menus and walked away.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought," Robin smiled again at him.

He looked up as the waitress put their drinks down and walked away. "You know, breakfast is only the beginning."

She took a sip of her water. "Is that so?"

"Just wait until lunch," he flashed her a dimpled grin and she laughed, but held her chest. "You okay?" His face was full of concern.

"Just still a little sore, it's fine."

"You need to relax your muscles." He wondered if he should bring this up. "I think a bath would help."

She sat back and sighed. "You know I'm a doctor, right?"

He nodded. "You've said that."

"I work in research, brain research, to be exact, or at least I did."

He waited. "What happened?"

After I finished school, I moved to work in a tiny village in Africa, like I told you. I was only supposed to be there a few months, but the people there were in such need for medical treatment, you know? I had no ties to anyone or anything and I figured I would never get an opportunity to make a difference like that, so I stayed. I moved from town to town and studied everything I could. I didn't really specialize in anything specific, mainly internal medicine, wellness checks, basic stuff, but then there was a malaria outbreak, and it was really bad. People were dying and there wasn't enough medication. It was horrible, Patrick, people could have been helped if there was proper medical care available."

Patrick was enthralled by her and the way she spoke about medicine. She was passionate and alive and he realized how much had been taken from her.

"It wasn't long before I got sick. There wasn't adequate cleaning materials or sterilization techniques. I knew the equipment they were using wasn't clean and I became too weak to protest. That's when I met Scott." She looked up as the waitress brought their food. She waited while Patrick looked at her.

"You can eat. What's wrong?"

"I usually have to wait until he finished."

"Please eat with me," he said.

She blushed. "Okay," she took a bite of her oatmeal and smiled.

"Can you tell me more?"

She wiped her mouth. "I was really out of it, so I don't remember it all, but Scott had followed my research in neurological breakthroughs and he had come to seek me out to help his sister with early onset Alzheimer's. She was comatose and didn't have long to live. He offered to take me back to the states and get me treatment if I agreed to help her." She sighed and looked at him. "The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital in New York City, in a private suite with no access to anyone outside of the room. I discovered quickly that he had paid everyone with access to me and there was no way for me to talk to anyone else. I was allowed to access my chart and that's when I found out I was HIV positive."

Patrick almost choked. "You found out by reading your chart? Didn't anyone talk to you or counsel you on options? How could you just read it like that?"

She felt her eyes fill. "I was really overwhelmed with everything. I was still in and out for a while and I was allowed to have input into the type of cocktails available, but Scott controlled my medications and he would withhold treatment if I put up any problems."

"Shit, Robin, I'm so sorry," he was disgusted with the whole situation and what this prick did to her.

"I was released into his custody and he brought me home to this basement lab with a bed and a shower. He wanted me to help his sister and I soon realized that he was also sick. He had the symptoms of the disease as well and the more he realized it, the more violent he became," she realized he had stopped eating and she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you stop eating."

"I'm fine, Robin. I just can't believe you went through this. How did he get away with this for so long?"

"I was afraid to run. He held my meds over my head and if I ran and didn't get away, I could have serious problems and it could effect my health forever. I also have an elderly aunt who lives in an assisted living facility and he threatened her life, too." She looked at him. "I finally began to get chances to go out and shop and take care of his errands. This happened for a few months and he trusted that I wouldn't leave. I secured my meds for a few weeks, slowly adjusting my dose so I could have enough to get me through a few weeks. I took my jewelry and some of his and ran. I drove until I got to the jewelry store and was going to trade in my things for cash when it was robbed."

He was stunned. He knew there was so much she left out about the treatment and abuse she went through. He wanted to know more, but he knew this was huge. "Thank you for telling me."

"I need to go to the doctor and get a work up, but I need to make sure he doesn't find me. I am not sure what to do next."

"Will you let me help you?" He asked her softly.

"Can I ask you why you want to?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to process everything that's happened in the last few days. I have been living my life the past few months by going through the motions. I work and spend time with Amber and Shelly, but I don't think I have been truly happy with who I am. When I met you, I felt like someone might actually be worth it. I like you, and I care about you, and I think helping you might be something that helps me," he realized he was rambling, but he didn't really know how to put it into words.

"I'm not sure I can do anything for you, but I'll try," she smiled. "Do I have permission to use the bathroom?"

He blinked at her and she blushed.

"Sorry. Please excuse me while I use the ladies room," she grinned and he chuckled as she walked off.

Patrick wiped his face and smiled to himself. She was amazing, plain and simple. He didn't know how she made it through everything she did, but he decided that from this point forward, she deserved to smile every minute of every day. Maybe he could help her see the beauty the world had to offer. He sipped his coffee and waited.

Robin washed her hands and looked in the mirror of the ladies room. She smiled at how her eyes were actually bright and happy. Everything she had thought about her life the past 8 years was beginning to unravel and it was exciting. She had never thought of herself as being attractive to anyone, but the way Patrick looked at her; it simply made her heart race and her toes tingle. Maybe she could want more? She walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott asked her, turning her around and staring at her.

Her heart dropped and her hands shook. "Get away from me."

He gripped her arm tightly and she winced. "Since when do you make the demands? I think we need a refresher course," he said and pulled her with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is anyone reading? Please let me know.


	11. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Patrick looked at his watch and felt a twinge of worry. He left money on the table and sipped his coffee, debating if he should go to the ladies room and get her. He worried that she would feel like he was monitoring her like the jackass always did. She needed to feel like she could take all the time she wanted and it was okay. On the other hand, he worried Scott was just crazy enough to try and get to her.

"Excuse me, sir?" The waitress said.

Patrick smiled. "Yes?"

"I don't know if this is my place, and I may be breaking some kind of woman code here, but I think the woman you were with is in a bit of trouble."

Patrick stood up quickly. "What happened?"

"I saw her standing outside of the bathroom and there was a man who had her by the arm being rough with her. I wasn't going to intrude, but she looked petrified and you seemed like a nice man, so I figured," she stopped when Patrick ran to the bathrooms.

"Robin?" He yelled, looking around for her. He didn't see her anywhere and he looked for the waitress. "Hey, did you see which way he went? Is there a door outside from back here?"

She nodded and led him to a back door. Patrick ran out and saw them at a car. He ran to the car and yelled. "Robin, stop. Don't go with him."

Scott turned and looked at Patrick. "This doesn't concern you. Robin was confused, but now she has things clear. Get out of our way."

Patrick ignored him and walked to the other side of the car and looked at Robin. She kept her head down and didn't meet his gaze. "Robin, you don't have to go with him. You don't have to do this. I can help you."

"Robin, get in the car," Scott commanded.

"Shut up," Patrick said to him. "You are a sick fuck who deserves to be locked up for what you did. You won't get away with this," he turned back to Robin.

"Whatever he said, it isn't true. Nothing will happen to you. Please come with me."

She finally looked up at him and her face was pale and her eyes were empty. "I don't care what happens to me. I'm not the one to worry about."

"Robin, the car, now."

"Did he threaten someone else? What is he holding over you? Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and got into the car.

Scott sneered at Patrick. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Patrick walked to him and stared him down, having three inches on him easily. "No, asshole, you don't know who you're dealing with," he punched Scott in the gut and the shorter man doubled over in pain, dropping the car keys. Patrick grabbed the keys and threw them far into the wooded area behind them. He ran to the other side of the car and looked at Robin. "Please trust me. Please let me help you."

She looked at him and reached her hand to him and he pulled her out and took her back into the restaurant and through the people to the front door. He led her out and helped her into his car before he sped off. He glanced at her and she was silent, looking at her hands and shaking. "It's going to be okay."

"Where are Amber and Shelly?" she asked quietly.

"I think they are home, why?"

"He threatened to find the people I care about. He knows I don't have anyone in my life except my Aunt, but he can easily find out about you and your family. I was going to go with him because he said he would get them. Can we go make sure they are okay?"

Patrick picked up his phone and called his sister. He spoke for a minute and hung up. "They are fine. She took Amber for a spa getaway and they will be there for a few days."

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "Why don't you drop me off at a hotel?"

He saw a small park ahead and pulled into an empty area of the parking lot and turned the car off. "Robin, you're safe. He won't get you. He has nothing over you."

She looked at him. "I think I'm going to be sick," she got out of the car and ran to vomit the small amount of food she had eaten. She got up and walked away from him before she collapsed to the ground and put her head in her hands.

He ran and sat down next to her. "Robin, please, it's okay."

She looked at him and shook her head. "I'm so scared. I don't know how to do this."

He gently cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I'll figure it out with you, okay?"

She moved closer and gently leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her trembling and he got up, gathering her in his arms and carrying her back to the car.

He pulled into his garage and they walked inside, Robin still not talking. He locked the door and walked to her. "What do you need?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "I guess maybe I should take a shower. My whole body hurts."

"I can run you a bath. Shelly brought some bath salts over that she said would be soothing. I think it would help you."

She looked at him and was confused. "Aren't you afraid of my being in the tub?"

"Why would I be afraid?" He didn't understand what she meant.

"Never mind. I think maybe I'll just lie down for a bit."

"Robin, why haven't you taken a bath in so long?"

"He wouldn't let me."

"Why?"

"He didn't like the possibility of contamination."

"From water? There is no way water could have done anything," he said, confused again.

"A bath was a privilege and I didn't deserve it."

"Why didn't you deserve it?"

"Because I am HIV positive."

This was so messed up.

"HIV isn't transmissible by water, you know that."

"Scott didn't like to be confused with the facts."

"Well he isn't here, Robin. You deserve to feel better and I think a bath will help you. Will you try it?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I can. I'm sorry. Do you mind if I just lie down?"

He walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You can do whatever you want. Everything you feel is perfectly fine."

She smiled and walked a few steps, but stopped.

"What is it?"

"You saved me today, Patrick. No one has ever stood up for me before. Whether or not it looks like it, that means everything to me."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You deserve to feel that way every day."

She went to say something else, but stopped.

"What is it?"

She walked back over to him and smiled. "You deserve to feel that way too."

He sighed. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

He turned to walk away and she followed. "Hey, you can't expect me to be all open and then shut down on me," she said and then stopped. "I mean, you can, of course. I'm sorry."

He turned and smiled at her. "If you are going to get feisty with me and then quickly apologize, it kind of loses the punch."

She grinned. "Sorry. I mean I'm not sorry, not at all. I demand that you talk to me," she tried to keep a straight face but couldn't.

He loved seeing her playful. He wanted more of that, but he didn't want to discuss this. "Look, there is a lot about me that I'm not proud of. There is a lot I've done that I can never take back. I've seen things that I can't forget and even if I work my whole life to try and fix it, I won't be able to." His voice hitched and he wiped his face. "Go take a nap. I've got things to do."

"Are you dismissing me?"

He turned and looked at her, "No, I didn't mean to make it seem like that. I just don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"Fair enough. I would like the opportunity to bring it up again later."

"Can we make a deal?"

She glanced at him. "What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell you more about my demons if you relax in the tub," he said softly.

"Why do you want me to get in the tub so badly?"

"Because it's something you have been denied. It will make you feel better and you deserve to be taken care of. I want you to know your worth."

"And a bath makes me know my worth?"

"You are being obtuse."

She looked at him and smiled.

"What is it?"

"I can't remember the last time I was in an argument. I missed that."

He chuckled. "Glad I could help."

They were silent for a minute and she walked over and sat down on the couch. "I'm afraid to take a bath," she whispered.

He walked and sat next to her. "What if I sit with you?"

"In the tub? I don't think so."

"Not in the tub, don't be so forward," he smiled as she rolled her eyes. "I can sit on a chair and distract you."

She felt her eyes fill with tears. "I don't think I want you to look at me."

He took her hand and she went to pull it away but he held on. "I won't look at you. You can wear a bathing suit or undergarments and I will fill the tub with bubbles. This isn't for you to feel uncomfortable, Robin, but for you to feel pampered."

She turned and surprised him by hugging him softly. "Thank you."

He returned her hug and felt his eyes grow moist. What was he getting himself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the feedback. Reviews motivate me to write faster


	12. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Patrick searched through the guest bedroom closet while Robin watched him. She had butterflies in her stomach and something else she couldn't quite place, excitement maybe? He finally stepped out with a bag and a grin.

"Found it!"

She smiled. "What were you looking for?"

"In the summer, Amber and Shelly and I like to go to the beach. They both always kept an extra bag of clothes and I knew there would be a bathing suit here. I am not sure it will fit, but it should be okay," he handed her the bag and smiled. "Why don't you put one on and I will get the bath ready."

Nerves gripped her, but she wanted to do this. She needed to do this. "Okay, thanks."

Patrick left and she dumped the contents of the bag on the bed. There were some beautiful bathing suits, all bikini's. Robin felt her eyes fill for the millionth time when she realized she hadn't been in a bathing suit since college. She felt such shame at letting herself get to this point. She wasn't a loser, so why had she allowed this to go on for so long? She stood up and took her clothes off, seeing the bruising on her arm from where Scott had grabbed her. She pulled on a white bikini that had black polka dots. The top tied behind her neck, but she couldn't lift her arms that way without pain. She looked into the mirror and realized how skinny she had become. The material hung on her and she was again embarrassed. She had to eat more. She could eat more, which was a realization that made her smile.

"Robin? Are you ready?" Patrick's voice came through the door.

She took a deep breath and held the ties up. "Can you help me for a minute?"

"Should I come in?"

She smiled at how respectful he was. "Yes please."

Patrick walked in and his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely exquisite. The bikini was too big, but she filled it in beautifully and he was speechless.

"I wondered if you could help me tie the top. I can't really lift my arms up," she said and saw he was staring, not saying anything. She got worried and moved to grab a sheet, covering herself up. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't mean to offend you. Why don't you go and I'll get dressed," she felt her tears fall.

He walked over to her and held her trembling hands in his, holding the sheet with her. "You are beautiful. I was staring because I am honored you trust me enough to face your fears. I need you to stop doubting yourself with me."

She shrugged. "Old habits are hard to break," she smiled.

"Now let me tie the suit so you can enjoy your soak," he said softly.

She held the ties and he took them and tied them expertly behind her neck. Her long hair was still pulled up into a ponytail and he smiled. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He led her to his bedroom and to the bathroom. She walked in and saw he had set up the tub with candles surrounding it and bubbles overflowing. She stood still and he took her hand. "Come on, let me help you in."

"I don't know if I can do this, Patrick. It's so ridiculous, to be afraid of a bath," she said sadly.

He stood there with her. "I know you can do this. Think of this as the first step to reclaiming your independence. Think of it as learning to love yourself by treating yourself like a queen."

She nodded. "Okay."

He helped her into the tub and she slowly sat down in the bubbles. He sat on the ledge to make sure she was okay. She looked at him and her tears flowed down her face. "Are you okay?"

She looked into his eyes and her brown eyes were shining with tears of gratitude. "You must think this is the most ridiculous thing ever. Who cries when they take a bath?" She smiled and wiped her eyes. He could see she was hugging her knees to her body. He wished she would relax.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded.

"Since I was sent back to the states, I haven't been able to sleep through the night. I wake up numerous times in a cold sweat, and as you witnessed first hand, I can be violent. When you fell asleep next to me, it was the first time I slept through the night in months. I know it wasn't intentional, and I would never put that kind of pressure on you, but it meant everything to me. It gave me hope that I wasn't a lost cause."

She was quiet as she looked at him and he stood up to move to the chair he had brought into the room. "You think I did that for you?"

He smiled. "I know you did. You just have a way of making things better for me."

She was speechless. "But you have everything going for you. You're brilliant and kind and brave. You could do anything and be with anyone. How is it possible that I could make you feel that way?"

"You just don't see it, do you."

She had stretched her legs out without realizing it. "What?"

"How amazing you are. How much you have to offer. How important you are to this world."

She sighed. "I don't see it because it isn't true."

"I respectfully disagree, but I'll leave it alone for now," he smiled. "How is the bath?"

"I feel heavy," she said, realizing she really did. "I suddenly feel exhausted, but in a good way."

"That was the plan. You need to relax and let your body heal. As a doctor, I am ordering much rest and relaxation," he grinned.

"I don't think I need a neurosurgeon," she grinned.

"How about just a friend?"

"That would be great," she wiped her face. "I think I should get out."

"Okay. Let me grab you a towel." He went and grabbed a plush bath towel and walked back in to see her standing up in the tub. He couldn't help but stare again, but he caught himself.

"Let me help you," he said and saw she had already let the water out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her and helped her step out. He walked out and waited, but she didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

"Where is the cleaner? I should clean the tub."

He walked back to her and shook his head. "The only thing you're doing is letting me help you relax."

She struggled with her thoughts about what she felt she should do. "But I don't want to leave a mess."

"Robin, you aren't leaving a mess. This might surprise you, but sometimes I don't clean things right away. I've actually been known to leave a dish in the sink for days."

She smiled and then her face turned white. He reached out to grab her before she fell and he held her tightly, the towel falling. She sagged in his arms and he picked her up and carried her to his bed, laying her down and taking her face in his hands. She came around and looked at him. "Hey, are you okay? You fainted."

She sat up quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I won't do that again. I'll pay better attention," she rambled and Patrick could sense the fear.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong. I only care about how you are feeling. Nothing else is important. Please just relax," he was upset at how messed up her situation made her.

"Are you angry with me? I wouldn't blame you. It's just that, with Scott, every one of my actions had a consequence." She hugged her knees to her chest again. "He didn't tolerate me fainting."

"What does that mean? How is it up to him to tolerate something like that?" He saw her shiver and he wrapped the towel around her and rubbed her arms. "Do you faint often?"

She looked at his hands as they rubbed her arms and he realized she looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," he said and moved.

"Sometimes my medication was hard to tolerate. If I worked for a long time and didn't have enough to eat, I would get dizzy. That was bad and I had to really focus on not letting it get to that point." She pulled her hair out of the pony tail and the long locks fell over her shoulders. She looked at him and wiped her face. "I'm tired, Patrick. I just want to sleep for a bit, is that okay?"

He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. "Whatever you want is okay," he smiled.

"I need to change and go in the other room," she said as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep, her body softly falling against his side.

He felt his eyes fill with tears as he put his arm around her and watched her sleep.

XXXXX

Patrick was in the kitchen making some dinner while Robin slept in his bed. He had watched her for a while, but then he figured he should make them some food. He mixed the tuna fish and was about to grab the bread when he heard her scream. He ran into the bedroom and saw her having a nightmare. He immediately felt badly for having left her alone.

"Robin?" He sat on the bed and touched her shoulders. "Hey, wake up."

She opened her eyes and stared at him for a minute and he smiled. "It's okay, you're okay."

"I'm so sorry, how embarrassing," she said and realized she was still wearing a bathing suit.

"Don't be embarrassed. Do you want to talk about it?"

She held his sheet to cover herself and he saw the bruising on her upper arm.

"What happened?" He knew it was a new bruise.

She blushed. "Nothing, it's when Scott grabbed me outside. It's fine. I need to get dressed."

He sighed, the anguish showing on his handsome features. "Of course. I was making us some sandwiches, so why don't you meet me in the kitchen when you're ready."

She nodded, not quite meeting his gaze. "Okay."

He walked out and she made her way back into the guest room, closing the door behind her. She went into the bathroom and tried to get the images of her nightmare out of her mind. When she was living in the basement at Scott's, she never had nightmares. It was clear to her that being here, with Patrick, was making her body remember what living really was. It was allowing her to believe she was worth something, and because of that, her fear of what Scott was capable of manifested itself in her dreams.

She pulled on her clothes and looked in the mirror. She had taken a bath and it had been the most amazing thing. He had stayed with her the whole time and she just didn't understand why. Could he really be that much of a gentleman? Was she someone who deserved to be cared for? When did she forget that? She sighed and walked out to the kitchen.

Patrick smiled as she walked in. He had set the table and each plate had a tuna sandwich and chips and a pickle slice. He grinned at her and pulled out a chair. "Can I interest you in some linner?"

She smiled as she sat down. "Linner?"

"Well, it's too late for lunch, but too early for dinner, so it's linner," he said and sat down across from her.

"Linner. I like it."

He poured them both some juice and he picked up his glass. "I want to propose a toast."

She opened her eyes wide with surprise and picked up her glass. "Okay."

"To being happy simply because you deserve to be."

She blinked and put the glass down, her emotions getting the best of her.

"I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" He put his glass down and reached for her hand.

She pulled her hand away and shook her head. "No, you didn't."

He sighed. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Thank you."

He tried to figure out what to say next, but he was at a loss. "I hope you like tuna."

"It's wonderful, thank you," she said.

"Well you should eat," he smiled. "I have a surprise for after."

She looked alarmed. "I am not good with surprises."

"Oh, it's okay. Shelly called and she and Amber are coming by to see us. That was the surprise."

Robin grinned at the thought of seeing Amber. "I thought they were at the spa for a few days."

Patrick loved how her face lit up when she talked about Amber. "Amber was worried about you and she asked Shell if they could spend some time here instead."

"That's great. I really like them both," she said happily.

"Well Amber has her moments, but I must warn you that she can be relentless. If she wants to paint your nails, there will be no getting out of it."

"She paints your nails?"

Patrick shrugged. "When she was younger, it was easier to say yes than argue. One time I forgot to remove it and went to work like that. The nurses never let me live it down."

Robin laughed and began eating her sandwich. She didn't seem to notice he hadn't started eating yet. He felt a rush of hope as he watched her and picked up his food to eat. The talked about nothing and everything and for the first time, Robin felt like a normal person. She realized that simple fact and felt something different. She felt like herself, from before everything. She felt like she might actually have a purpose; and it was more than being a victim. She gazed at him with a look of gratitude and respect.

"What is it? What are you staring at?" he asked her. "Do I have something on my face?" He grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth.

She stood up and walked over to him, reaching out her hand to him. He wasn't sure what was appropriate. He took her hand and stood up.

"You are an amazing man, Patrick. I just want to thank you for being so incredibly kind to me."

He looked down in to her eyes and smiled. "You don't need to thank me. You deserve kindness and compassion. You are worth so much more."

"How do you know that? How can you be so sure?"

He grinned. "Because I am the smartest person I know."

She laughed. "Well I won't argue with you at the moment. I just need you to know how much these past few days have meant to me."

He felt like she was suddenly saying goodbye. "They have meant a lot to me, too."

"Tomorrow I need to find a place to live."

He felt the air go out of his lungs. "Oh, okay." He turned and walked to clean up the table.

She got nervous. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

He put the dishes in the sink and looked at her. "I'm not mad, just sad."

That was a surprise. "Why would me leaving make you sad?"

He chuckled. "How can you not see it?"

Her brow creased and she crossed her arms. "See what?"

He walked over to her. "I like you, Robin. You make me feel like my life can turn around. You brought me back to life. I'll miss not having you here."

She looked into his eyes and then turned and walked into the other room, sitting down on the couch. This wasn't a good thing. He needed to stop saying things like that. He needed to realize she wasn't worth it.

Patrick walked tentatively into the room and sat down next to her. "Did I scare you?"

She looked at him. "No, but you need to understand who I am."

"I know who you are."

"Then what could you possibly hope to gain by being so kind to me?"

"Gain? I don't hope to gain anything. I like you. I think you like me. I would like to keep liking you. I just want you to give me a chance."

"For what?"

He was frustrated. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what will happen. I would like to talk to you, help you feel more comfortable."

She felt her eyes fill with tears. "So you want to fix me?"

He reached up and stroked her cheek. "No, I don't want to fix you."

She covered his hand with her own and leaned her cheek into his hand, closing her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispered.

He blinked his own tears away and nodded. "I know, me too."

She looked into his eyes and he leaned in to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and she felt her heart race at his close proximity. Was he going to kiss her? She had never been kissed before.

The doorbell rang and they both jumped.

"Shit," Patrick said and looked at her. "My sister has the worst timing." He kissed her forehead and stood up, leaving her sitting on the couch, her heart pounding.

Patrick wiped his hands on his pants and walked to the door. He opened it and was shocked to see who it was. He only had a minute to think before he had to react.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you for the feedback. Reviews motivate me to write faster


	13. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Robin heard the commotion and ran to the door in time to see Patrick take an uppercut from Scott. She screamed at them to stop and before she knew what was happening, Patrick had flipped them and he was holding Scott by the throat, choking him. Scott kicked Patrick, hard, and he rolled off of him and scrambled to his feet when Scott pulled a gun and pointed it at Patrick's chest.

"No, oh please, stop it," Robin yelled at him. She ran to Scott and stood facing him, her body between the gun and Patrick.

"Robin, move, please," Patrick said, his nose bleeding from the sucker punch.

She ignored him and stared at Scott. "Put the gun down Scott, please."

"You need to come with me and finish what you promised. You can't let me die," he said with a fearful look that Patrick found odd.

She nodded. "You won't come after him if I do?"

Patrick felt sick. "Robin, no, stop it. You don't deserve this. You deserve to be happy. Please don't go with him."

Scott moved and kicked Patrick in the groin, causing the tall surgeon to almost pass out as he writhed on the floor. He gave him one more punch, which knocked him out and when Robin turned to help him, Scott grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out, kicking and screaming for Patrick.

******  
"Patrick? Patrick?" Someone was shaking him, someone was crying. Was it Robin? Where was he? Why was everything so heavy?

"Uncle Patrick, please wake up," Amber cried.

Amber was there, and she was crying. He had to help her. He just needed to open his eyes. Finally, his body listened to him and he blinked, seeing his sister staring at him, fear all over her face.

"Patrick, don't move; I'm going to call an ambulance."

"No," he murmured. "No," he said more forcefully as he woke up fully. "I'm fine."

She helped him sit up and held his face in her hands. "You are anything but fine. We found you unconscious on the floor; bleeding and we couldn't wake you up. What the hell happened?"

Patrick suddenly realized who was missing. "Robin. Where is Robin? Oh God, did he take her?" He scrambled to his feet and almost fell over, but Shelly put her arm around his waist and helped him to the couch.

"There isn't anyone here. Are you sure she was here before this happened?" Shelly asked him, still wanting to call 911.

"She was here. She protected me and Scott took her. She won't survive another beating, Shell. He needs to be stopped. I need to find her," he said brokenly.

Amber wiped her eyes as she saw her Uncle so panicked about Robin. She was scared for him and for Robin. She stood in the corner and cried.

"Hey, come here, sweet pea," Patrick said to Amber and held his hand out to her. She ran to him and hugged him, crying. "I'm okay, shhh," he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry you got so scared."

She looked at her Uncle and her mom. "What is he going to do to Robin?"

Shelly saw Patrick was about to lose his composure and she walked over to her daughter. "We are going to help her, don't worry. Why don't you go get Uncle Patrick some water from the kitchen."

Amber nodded and wiped her eyes before she went to the kitchen.

Shelly sat down and looked at Patrick. "What the hell is going on here? How did he find out where you live?"

"He must have followed me. He tried to grab her when we went to breakfast this morning. He took her from the bathroom and I found her just before he drove off." He held his head and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh God, Shell, what am I going to do? He is sick and twisted and he is keeping her like a slave. I have to find her."

"Uncle Patrick, do you know where he lives?" Both adults looked up as Amber stood there. Patrick didn't realize she had come back in. He sighed and his face softened when he addressed his niece. "No, I don't think so. I don't even know how he found us this morning." He didn't want to tell Amber the extent of what Scott had put Robin through, so he stopped.

"We should call the police," Shelly said.

He didn't know what was right, but he knew if threatened, Scott was likely to hurt Robin without thinking. He had to find her.

XXXX  
"I've got nothing. I have no leads, no ideas and no hope. This is ridiculous," Patrick yelled and slammed his phone down. "He had to have left a trace of something, somewhere. He couldn't have gotten far," he said in defeat. "I don't know what to do."

Shelly sat with him and they both looked up as Amber came into the room with Kevin. She had called him to come over because he was a master at computer hacking and she wondered if he could somehow help them.

"I traced his license plate and found out where he lives," Kevin said. Patrick had remembered the plate number from earlier and Kevin had been able to work with it.

"That's amazing. I should go," Patrick said.

Shelly stopped him. "And do what? We have to call the police, Patrick. I am a social worker and I have seen too many of these cases. This man won't hesitate to kill you if he is pushed. You don't know what you're doing."

He looked at his sister and her heart broke at his expression. "I have to help her, Shell. This is my chance at redemption. She is my hope and I can't fail her."

"Oh Patrick, you haven't failed anyone, ever. You are the best and I think this is so much more than you realize."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and smoothed his hair. "I think you're falling in love with her."

XXXX

Patrick cleaned himself up while Shelly spoke with the police. He didn't want to call them, but she was right, he was out of his league. He needed help to find her. Shelly's words ran through his mind. "I think you're falling in love with her." He told her that wasn't true. He told her he just wanted to help, nothing more. He told himself the same thing. Neither one of them believed him. He grabbed his keys and the address Kevin found. The police could do what they wanted, but he was going on his own. He slipped out the back door and jumped into his Mustang, speeding towards the house, ignoring the ominous clouds and the thunder which rumbled ahead.

XXXX

This time was different. Robin knew it and it appeared Scott did as well. He had tied her up in the backyard, hidden from view. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and her wrists and shoulders hurt from being tied in a strange position. She had fought him hard and that was something she never did, and it had caught Scott off guard. He had been rough with her, but he seemed to have something else on his mind. She didn't know what, and she didn't care. This time was different. She was done being treated like this. She had a purpose, and it wasn't to be here, like this. Not anymore. She shivered as the cool rain began to pelt down on her. She thought of Patrick and prayed he was okay. She would get out of this; for him and for her.

XXXXX

"I'm going to kill him," Shelly said when they realized Patrick had left. "What was he thinking? He is going to get himself killed."

The police were on the phone with backup and Amber walked over to her mom. "Uncle Patrick had to go, mom. He has to save her."

"Baby this isn't one of your romance novels. There isn't always a happy ending."

Kevin walked up and looked at mother and daughter. "Maybe we should go to the house, too?"

"No, you are both staying put. This man is crazy and I don't want anything happening to either one of you," Shelly said and hugged them both.

The police came over and looked at them. "We have officers on the scene. They will let us know as soon as we know anything."

Amber hugger her mom again and Kevin stood with them. They all prayed Patrick and Robin would be okay.

XXXX

Patrick pulled up to the wooded area, a place that didn't seem to be fit for people. He couldn't drive far because of the debris, so he pulled his car to the side and got out, making his way on foot. He saw the house up ahead and it gave him chills just looking at it. Had she been kept here all these years? He saw the police surrounding the area and he stayed back a little, watching. The rain began to pelt down and he pushed ahead.

XXXX

Robin worked on getting her hands free, but the rain seemed to tighten the knots in the rope. She was feeling faint and she knew her body was being pushed to its limit. She closed her eyes for a minute and suddenly a hand crashed across her face.

"Get up and look at me," Scott growled at her.

Robin tasted the blood in her mouth from the slap and she glared at him. She said nothing.

He was shocked by her attitude. "A couple days with your new boyfriend and suddenly you gain courage? You're not worth it. You will do as I say, just like always."

She continued to say nothing, no apology and no opening. She would not give him another piece of her.

He took out a knife and Robin braced for the worst. He reached behind her and cut the rope from the tree, still keeping her hands bound together behind her back. He pulled her up against him and she sagged. "Get up you bitch," he said and pulled her arm, twisting her shoulder and causing her to almost black out from the pain.

"Stop and put your hands up," a police officer yelled, his gun drawn.

Scott pulled his knife and held it to Robin's throat. "I'll kill her if you come any closer."

Patrick came up behind the scene, behind Scott and Robin. He saw the police and he saw the knife. His heart dropped to his stomach as he realized the dire situation they were in.

"Scott, let her go," he said and walked on the scene.

"Get out of there," the officer yelled at Patrick.

"I'm not leaving without Robin," he said and moved closer.

"Patrick, please go," Robin said softly, her face full of fear and pain.

"Nope. Not without you," he froze when Scott gripped her twisted arm tighter and she cried.

Scott looked at the police and at Patrick. "So this is how it's going to go, huh?"

Patrick kept his eyes on Robin, who was fading.

"I guess this is goodbye," Scott said and flung Robin to the ground, her head smacking against the tree.

Scott turned to Patrick and the police opened fire, killing him on the spot. Patrick rushed to Robin and called for help. The pounding rain made it difficult to assess her injuries.

"Robin? He gently turned her over and saw her head was bleeding and her arms were twisted behind her body. His own hands shook as he tried to figure out what to do first. The paramedics rushed over and he told them her status before they cut her hands free and placed her on a gurney. Patrick rushed with them when the police stopped him.

"You aren't going anywhere. We have some questions for you," the officer said.

Patrick watched as the paramedics drove off with Robin. "I need to be with her, please."

"Not until we're finished," he said and led Patrick to the car.

"I'll answer anything you want once I know that she's okay. I promise."

"Did you know what was going on inside this house?"

"What are you talking about?" Patrick was frustrated and worried.

"It was some sort of torture chamber in there. It looks like he held her for years. How did you know to find her here?"

Patrick could only imagine what the place looked like. "He came after her this morning and I caught his license plate number. We looked it up and found the address."

"What do you mean you looked it up? How?"

"Look, I am not a criminal. I would really like to go be with my friend. She will need me when she wakes up."

The officer's speaker buzzed and he picked up the call. He spoke for a minute and then turned it off.

Patrick saw his expression change. "What is it? Is it Robin?" He was panicked.

"I'll take you to the hospital. Your friend is in trouble and there isn't a lot of time," the officer said.


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Patrick was going out of his mind with worry. He wondered how a police car could take so damn long to get to the hospital. When they pulled up, he couldn't open the door and had to wait. Finally he was free to go in.

"Where is the woman brought in by ambulance? I need to see her. Her name is Robin."

The police came in behind him and they walked him towards the triage area. Another doctor came out and looked at Patrick. "Are you family?"

He nodded. "We are together."

The doctor looked at the officers who nodded it was okay to talk to him. "She is in bad shape. She is severely malnourished and she has several broken ribs which have healed over time, likely from old beatings. She also has a healed fracture to her left elbow and torn ligaments in her right shoulder, which was dislocated from being tied awkwardly behind her. We reduced and wrapped it. She has a grade two concussion from the wound on her temple and her body temperature was extremely low, likely due to her frail condition and being in the rain for so long. We are waiting on her blood test results, but initial findings show levels of medications that are unacceptable. Whatever meds she was taking were making her worse and until we know her viral load, it is unlikely we will have an accurate prognosis on her HIV. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, and I hope when she does, she can answer some questions."

Patrick glared at him, trying to keep his lunch from leaving his body. He should have made her go to the hospital. "She will wake up and when she does, what does she have to answer to? Some sick asshole did this to her."

The doctor was surprised by the passion in Patrick's voice. "I am going to check on her blood work. Why don't you sit with her for a bit."

Patrick nodded and stood up before he walked into the curtained off area where she was for now. He gasped when he saw her, so tiny in the hospital gown, her hair still damp, warming blankets covering her. Her head bandaged and her face still and peaceful. He sat down next to her and grasped her hand in his. He wiped his eyes and kissed her hand. "I'm so sorry."

She moved slightly and he leaned in closer. "Robin? Can you open your eyes?"

She looked at him and his whole world improved. "Hi," he said softly.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked him, her chin quivering.

"No. He is dead and you're free," he said, his own eyes filling with tears.

"He's dead?"

Patrick nodded. "He is."

She closed her eyes again and he was concerned. "Robin, don't sleep yet, please."

She didn't wake up again and he just sat there, praying and holding her hand.

"Patrick?" A voice called to him from the doorway.

He turned and saw Shelly there. She walked in and put her arm on his shoulder as she looked at Robin. "How is she?"

"Terrible. What the hell did I think I was doing, letting her stay with me instead of going to the hospital," he said brokenly.

"Patrick, stop this. First of all, you are a doctor, so she was in good hands, and second, she wouldn't have stayed in the hospital. Scott would have found her and she would be in much worse shape. There is no second-guessing in a situation like this. Robin just needs to make it through this, get stronger, and discover who she is without being controlled." Shelly smiled at her brother. "I think she will appreciate your help with that."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm going to take Amber home, but I'll come back later," she said.

"Okay," he stood up and hugged her before he watched her leave.

"Please wake up. Please be okay," Patrick whispered as he sat with her.

XXXX

It had been 48 hours and she hadn't regained consciousness. Patrick worried about everything; her willingness to fight being the most valid. He didn't know why she would want to come back to a world that had treated her so horribly. He was supposed to have gone back to work, but he was given a few more days off and he hadn't left her side. Her blood work had made him so angry. She was HIV positive, but the cocktail Scott gave her was not appropriate and made her much sicker than she needed to be. There were much easier meds for her system and although they would all cause issues, the mixture she was on was overly harsh. So much in her life could have been easier. He wanted a chance to show her all of that. He simply wanted to see her smile.

"Hi Uncle P," Amber said as she walked into the room. Patrick's family had been a permanent fixture in Robin's room and Amber had been particularly affected by what Robin had been through. They didn't fill her in on everything, but she was a pretty astute teenager. "I brought some lilac's for the room. Is that okay?" 

Patrick smiled. "I think Robin will love them."

"Well, I need her to wake up now. I need some advice."

Smiling at his niece, Patrick raised his eyebrows. "Advice on what?"

"Well if I could ask you, I wouldn't need to ask her. Sometimes a woman needs another woman's advice." Amber crossed her arms, her eyes twinkling.

"What about your mom?"

Amber rolled her eyes. "I can't talk to mom. I need Robin."

"So do I," Patrick mumbled, not meaning to verbalize his thoughts. Amber smiled.

"She's going to be okay Uncle P," she said.

Patrick sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I'm a teenager, I'm always right," she grinned and walked over to kiss Robin on the forehead before she kissed Patrick's cheek and walked out.

Patrick turned his attention back to Robin and smoothed her long hair with his hand. The bump on her temple was healing, but the bruising was still bad. Her right shoulder was still immobilized, so he held her left hand in his again and sighed. "I don't think this arrangement is working out for me anymore. I feel like you should start talking to me, because I don't like hearing my own voice. It's kind of annoying. I would much rather hear yours."

"What should we talk about?"

He stared at her and his eyes opened wide as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hey. Welcome back."

She smiled, "I guess I needed my beauty sleep."

He shook his head and his eyes filled with tears. "No you didn't. You are amazing."

She reached her hand to grasp his. "You stayed here with me?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to be," he grinned as his own tears fell.

"Why?"

"Because I like you and I was worried about you. I didn't want you to wake up alone."

Robin listened to him, and her heart loved his words, but her mind told her this wasn't right. What could she possibly offer him? What could he possibly see in her?

"Stop doing that," he said softly.

She was surprised. "What was I doing?"

"Thinking about why you don't deserve this. Overanalyzing everything."

She blinked and her tears spilled over her cheeks. "But I don't think I do deserve this. I don't think you realize how messed up I am. I don't think you see me."

He smiled and brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I see what you don't. I see what you can't and I will help you to see it, too."

"What do I have to do in return?"

His heart broke at her words. "Just be happy."

"I don't understand."

He nodded. "I know, and that too will change," he saw her eyes fill as she processed his words. "Do you trust me?"

This beautiful man who somehow walked into her life at the darkest of times. He was asking her the one thing she swore she would never do. "The only person I have ever been able to trust is myself. I don't think I know how to trust someone else. I'm sorry."

He moved closer to her and held her hand t his cheek. "How do you feel when I'm not here?"

"Sad and lonely."

He smiled. "And how do you feel when I'm here?"

Her chin quivered. "Lucky, thankful, safe."

He smoothed her hair down and wiped her eyes. "I trust you, too," he smiled and kissed her hand.

XXXXX

Patrick had gone home to get cleaned up and prepare for Robin. She had been in the hospital for a week, and was doing amazingly well. She had put on three pounds and there was a light in her eyes that had been missing for years. She had agreed to come home with him for a few days under the agreement that she would find her own place. They hadn't talked about what had happened to Scott or what she had been through, and although she had spoken to a therapist, it was going to be a long process. He didn't care. He would do whatever it took to help her.

XXXX

Robin stepped out of the shower in the hospital bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her bruised temple was almost healed and her shoulder was feeling much better. She brushed her long chestnut hair and went to pull it up into a ponytail, but her shoulder was restricting her movement. She pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants that hung low on her hips. Scott had never let her wear clothes like this. She fought the urge to look behind her and make sure he wasn't there. She wondered if it was a feeling that would ever go away. She jumped when she heard a voice calling her.

"Robin? Are you in there?"

She walked out and smiled. "Hi Amber. I was just trying to brush my hair, but my arm wasn't cooperating," she grinned as she walked out and sat down on the bed.

"Want me to do it?"

Robin felt uncomfortable. No one had ever brushed her hair. "No, it's okay. It will dry."

"I won't hurt you," Amber smiled. "Mom said to treat you carefully, but I think she's wrong. I know she's a social worker and stuff, but she doesn't know you like I do."

Robin chuckled in spite of her fear. "How do you know me?"

Amber looked at her like she didn't understand the question. "You saved my life. You stood up to those men and went with them in my place. That changes a girl. I owe you everything, and I will make sure I repay it."

Robin felt tears prick her eyes, but not for the reason Amber thought. "No."

The young teen looked at her with surprise.

"You don't owe me anything. I will never make you repay me for anything. You don't owe me anything. You don't owe me anything," Robin repeated the phrase and Amber was afraid for her.

"Robin, It's okay, I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that I think you are special," Amber said, but Robin was zoned out in her own world.

Shelly walked in and saw Amber trying to talk to Robin, who was obviously having an episode of some sort. "Hey baby, why don't you go and grab us something to drink. I'll stay here with Robin."

"I think I broke her, mom. Did I hurt her?" Amber cried.

"No baby, go on and get something to drink. Robin will be fine," Shelly kissed her daughters forehead and watched her walk out. She turned to Robin, who was sitting on the bed, her knees to her chest.

"Robin? It's Shelly. Can you talk to me?"

"She doesn't owe me anything," Robin said. "Please tell her that."

The look on Robin's face was pure terror at the thought of Amber feeling indebted to her. Shelly reached to touch her hand and Robin jerked away. "Please go. I should be alone. It's time for me to be alone. Please go."

Shelly sighed and looked up as Patrick walked in, looking happy and refreshed. He froze when he saw Robin sitting there.

"What happened?"

Shelly stood up and walked to him. "She needs a lot of help, Patrick. I don't know if you are equipped to handle this."

He looked at his sister. "What happened to set her off?"

"She didn't want Amber to think she owes her anything. She kept repeating that."

Patrick nodded. "Scott held that over her head. He constantly told her she owed him. I can understand that."

Shelly sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'll take care of her. You should take Amber home."

Shelly nodded. "Okay. Love you."

He hugged her, "Love you too." He watched her leave and he turned to look at Robin who was still frozen on the bed.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked gently as he sat down next to her.

"I would never make Amber do anything for me."

He smiled. "I know that and so does she. Not every debt is treated like you think. Sometimes when you care about someone, you want to make them happy. It isn't about a debt to be paid, but more about a feeling of friendship."

She looked at him. "Did I scare her?"

"Amber's pretty resilient. I think you just became cooler in her eyes." He smiled. "Do you want to get out of here?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Are you sure you want to take me? I can go to a hotel. There is no threat anymore."

He took her hand softly in his and she didn't pull it away. "I promised the doctor that I would take care of you for at least a couple days. I intend to do just that."

She exhaled. "Okay."

"Okay," he smiled and helped her up.

XXXX

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked after he had gotten her settled on his couch. She hadn't said anything since they left the hospital and he was worried about all she held inside. He had brought her copies of her chart so she could see all of her numbers and have control over her treatment. He also had gone to the hotel where they had kept her bags and picked them up. He had placed most of it in the guest room, but he brought out the small bag she asked for.

Robin slowly pulled out her money and jewelry. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. "I think these are yours."

Patrick took the box with the earrings he had gotten for Amber from her dad. "How did you get these?"

She smiled. "The police found them with our things and they must have thought they were mine. When I looked through everything, I realized they weren't mine. While I was at the hotel, I had them cleaned. They looked like Red Diamonds, a beautiful rare stone, but I realized they were just stained from the scuffle. Red diamonds are extremely rare and expensive."

"Are you a diamond expert?" He asked, intrigued by her knowledge.

"Not really, but one of the things I was allowed to do while I had quiet time was read. I read a lot about jewels."

He tried not to let the term 'quiet time' get to him. He promised he would let her talk about what happened without judging. She realized he was quiet.

"Sorry, did that bother you?"

He smiled. "No, not at all."

She put the bag away and lay back on the couch. He put the blanket on her and she reached to hold his hand.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to thank you."

He smiled. "My pleasure."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Patrick went into his room to clean up and let her sleep. He had an idea about how to spend the evening. He looked at the clock and realized it had been an hour. He had gotten sidetracked and walked back into the family room, but saw she was gone.

"Robin?" He called and ran to the bathroom, but she wasn't there. He tore through the house until he went into the guest bedroom and saw her sitting in the closet. She was asleep on the floor in the tiny area.

"Robin?" He reached in and touched her leg.

"I'm sorry, is it time to make dinner?" she jumped up.

"No, it's Patrick, you're safe," he said softly.

She looked at him and he could see her shame cross her face. "Oh, right."

"Why are you in the closet?"

"I'm not used to being in wide open spaces. I felt uncomfortable. This is what I'm used to," she said sadly.

He helped her out and she moved to sit by him. "What do you say we try to do something different every time you find yourself falling back into an old pattern."

She smiled. "Okay, I can do that."

"Good."

They sat in silence. "So what should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know, but getting up off the floor is probably a good idea."

She smiled and went to stand up but tripped over his foot and fell against him, pushing him to the floor and landing on top of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she looked into his eyes and sat back.

He rubbed his forehead where she had elbowed him. "No problem."

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" She moved closer and touched his face, inspecting his skin for damage. She ran her hand over his face and met his gaze.

"I'm fine," he said, scarcely breathing.

She leaned into him and he reached up to touch her cheek. "Don't be afraid."

"I don't want to be, but I am," she said softly.

"I won't hurt you."

She felt her tears come at his words. "I know that."

He went to pull her closer when she jumped up and bolted into the bathroom, closing the door between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would love some reviews


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

Patrick waited for Robin to come out of the bathroom. He wondered if Shelly was right and he was just out of his league. Maybe it was best for Robin to be in the hospital, or in intensive therapy. He realized it made him incredibly sad to think he might not be able to help her. Running his hand through his hair, he heard the door open and turned as Robin came out.

"So I was thinking," she said softly as she walked over.

He sat down on the bed and smiled. "About what?"

"I think it might be a good idea for me to explain some things to you, about my life the past few years."

He watched her as she sat down next to him. "You don't owe me any explanation."

She smiled. "Let's use a different word. I don't like owe."

He blushed. "Right, sorry."

She laughed, showing her teasing manner. "I wasn't always such a mess. I actually used to be very confident, arrogant even," she said and grinned when he raised his eyebrows. "Seriously, I was a spitfire."

He chuckled. "I don't doubt that. Robin, but I don't look at you as weak at all, you know that, right?"

She stood up and paced a little. "I just need to remember who I used to be. When you are close to me, I get so scared, and it isn't because I don't want you to be close, but because I think it's too good to be true; like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I have become accustomed to people being repulsed by me, or my health and with Scott, well he didn't allow me to have any human contact. No one has touched me, or hugged me, or looked at me with desire in years. I guess I don't know how to trust that it's genuine, or that I am even able to be someone who is worthy of someone like you."

He took a deep breath and walked over to her, reaching to take her hand in his. He placed it on his cheek and held it there. She went to move but he shook his head. "Don't be afraid to touch me. You deserve to feel a connection to other people. It doesn't have to be me, and I don't mean to assume you are feeling anything here, but I just want you to know that you deserve a life, Robin. You are entitled to be happy and healthy and content, and you are worthy of so much more than me."

She felt her eyes grow moist as he spoke and she took her hand away from his face and moved to take his hand in hers. "I do feel a connection to you, Patrick. I look at you and I wonder if there is a chance I could be someone who could make you happy. I wonder what it would feel like to hold you and be safe in your arms," she blinked and a tear fell down. "But then I think of who I am. I think of the issues I have to deal with and it seems insurmountable. It isn't that I have been treated so horribly by Scott, but the thing I am struggling with the most is that I allowed it to happen."

"What do you mean?" he asked her softly.

"I didn't grow up this way, Patrick. I was raised to be an independent and self-sufficient person. I wasn't easily manipulated and I trusted myself to make good decisions. I just don't know how I got to this place. I feel so ashamed of what I have become," she said and turned, walking to the dresser.

"I realize it's important for you to heal, and to understand what happened, but I think it's also important for you to move forward. You have spent so much time being sad and alone. I think it's time to learn how to live; for both of us."

She turned to look at him. "What do you mean? How have you not been living?"

"Robin, before I met you, I went to work and came home. I had left everything in that desert when I was sent home. I haven't felt much like doing anything because everywhere I went and everything I did reminded me of what was lost." He walked over to her and shrugged. "I feel so badly about how I've lived my life. You have been through such hell and you were forced to stay in a prison. I was free to live my life and I made my own prison. I don't know how you can look at me with any kind of respect."

She walked back over to him and placed her hand on his chest. "I think you're right about something."

He tried not to react to her touch and her proximity.

"What's that?"

"We both need to move forward. I think we should help each other to make new memories and stop looking back. It won't be easy, but with patience, I think I can do it," she smiled up at him.

He nodded. "Okay."

She shivered and a look of concern crossed his face. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little chilly, and my neck is a bit sore from the closet. I suppose sleeping on the floor isn't the best idea," she smiled.

"Probably not," he longed to hold her, massage her aching skin and make her feel safe.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then Robin walked to sit down on the bed. Patrick noticed her pale appearance.

"Tell me what's wrong," he asked in a commanding tone, afraid for her.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I'm okay; I just can't stand for long periods without feeling a little spacey. The doctor said that will get better when my numbers improve and when I gain some more weight," she saw the fear in his eyes. "Really, I'm okay, or at least I will be."

He exhaled, seemingly willing to accept that, for now, and he sat down next to her. "Can I get you something to eat?"

She put her hand on his arm and he turned to face her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Her eyes filled again as she spoke to him. "For being so nice to me. For not judging me. For not being repulsed by me. For reminding me who I am, under all of the mess."

His hand moved to her face and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. She didn't move away and she didn't object. "Robin, you are anything but repulsive. You are beautiful and smart and strong. You are brave and giving and I find so many things to admire about you."

She reached her hand up to his mouth and gently ran her fingers over his lips. "You say such beautiful things," she whispered and he slowly leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He waited a moment and she pulled him to her, kissing him again, her mouth tentative but needy. He moaned as she turned her head a fraction and the taste of her skin was amazing. Her hands wrapped slowly around him and he pulled her gently to him, his hands holding her in place.

She pulled back and touched her lips, her tears streaming.

"Robin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he began.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'm not upset."

"But you're crying," he said softly.

"No, I mean yes, but not in a bad way."

"I don't follow," he said, longing to hold her again.

"That was my first kiss. I never thought I would be kissed and I never hoped I would find someone who would want to kiss me, but more importantly, I never thought I would want to kiss someone."

"And now?"

She moved to pull him to her again, melting against him and feeding off of the fervor she felt. The kiss was sensual and warm and passionate and inviting. They broke apart and stared at each other.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded and shivered again.

"Will you let me hold you for a while?" he asked her quietly.

She met his gaze and smiled. "I think I would like that."

"Let's go in the other room," he said and stood up, holding his hand for her. She took it and he went to the family room and sat down on the couch. He looked at her and reached for her to come and sit next to him. She did and ever so gently she leaned into him, almost afraid to touch him.

Patrick picked his arm up and put it around her and that was all she needed. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, wondering where this man came from and how incredibly lucky she was. It was a thought she had never entertained before. She found herself thinking about a lot of things she never had before.

XXXXX

Patrick had fallen asleep on the couch while he held Robin. He found his mind wandering to all kinds of places as he let his subconscious take over. He was in the middle of war and then he was at the jewelry store. He saw his brother in law and then the faces of the men he saw murdered. He saw Amber as a baby and then his sister crying for her husband being gone. He saw Robin, over and over, being held and being brave. He saw her in the hospital and in the tub.

"Patrick?"

He heard her voice. "I'll help you," he whispered.

"Wake up," the voice was stronger.

Patrick opened his eyes and saw Robin's brown eyes staring into his.

"Are you okay?"

He sat up more and wiped his face. "I'm fine, why?"

"You were talking in your sleep and then you seemed upset. I didn't want you to be having another nightmare," she said softly.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he looked at her and scanned her body.

"No, you didn't hurt me."

"Good," he said softly.

"Want to talk about it? Whatever you were dreaming about?"

"No, I think I just need some air," he said and got up before he walked out to the backyard.

Robin hugged her arms around her waist and fought her urge to just disappear. Normally, when Scott was angry or walked away from her, she had to go and hide or he would take it out on her. Her natural inclination was to go and help Patrick. She knew he wouldn't hurt her; she had no doubts about that, but this whole experience was so new to her. She thought back to the kiss and her whole body grew warm at the memory. She pushed her fear aside and walked out to the yard.

Patrick was sitting on a rock in the middle of the yard by a stream. He wiped his eyes and felt ridiculous, getting so emotional about nothing. He tossed some pebbles into the stream and then put his head in his hands.

"Can I help you?" Robin said softly, startling Patrick who jumped up and turned to her. She cowered on the ground immediately.

"You scared me," he smiled and then realized she was waiting for something. "Robin, come here, it's okay," he knelt down next to her.

She looked at him and realized this must look incredibly pathetic. "I'm fine."

He grinned. "I'm outside getting emotional over nothing and you are kneeling on the grass telling me you're fine. I think we both are made for each other," he joked and then realized what he said. "I didn't mean anything by that."

She smiled. "I think you're right, but I also think that someone like you and someone like me just can't work."

"Why would you say something like that?"

She shrugged, "Do you think things happen in this world for a reason?"

He was quiet. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Do I believe in karma? I suppose, but I also think that sometimes bad things happen to good people and it's hard to make sense of it. If we look at what some people go through in their lives and how easy other people have it, it doesn't add up." He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "But I'm starting to look at things a little differently since I met you."

She stood up and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The first time I saw you, in that jewelry store, I was enamored. There was something about you, something that moved me. I remember thinking how ridiculous that was, because you were a stranger and there was no reason you would ever talk to me."

Robin listened to him, shocked at how he spoke of her.

"And then there was the robbery and you stood up for Amber," he found himself getting choked up at the memory. "If anything had happened to her, I would have never forgiven myself."

Robin forgot her fear for a moment and reached out to touch his arm. "Nothing happened, Patrick. You did protect her."

He looked at her and shook his head. "No, you did. That's what I mean. You stood up for us when you had no reason to. You did something that I couldn't and you didn't look for anything after. You are the most unselfish person I have ever met and when I think about all you have been through, I think maybe it's time I began to live again. I think we found each other exactly when we were supposed to."

She wiped her eyes which had filled with tears and he faced her, taking her hand in his. "Why would you think we couldn't be together?"

"I am 30 years old and today was my first kiss. I sleep in a closet and I cower when there is any kind of noise I'm not expecting. I can't take baths or go in public without feeling paranoid. I am uncomfortable standing out here because it's so open and I don't know how to relax and have fun. You deserve someone who completes you, Patrick. You deserve to be challenged and I can't do that. You deserve to be happy and free and," she was stopped by his lips on hers again.

Patrick didn't know if this was the dumbest move ever or the smartest. He couldn't bear to hear her talk about him like he was something so wonderful and at the same time be so down on herself. The more she spoke the more he wanted her and his words weren't working. He simply wanted her to feel what he felt. He captured her mouth with his and waited for the slap.

Oh God, he was kissing her again and Robin felt like all was right with the world. She forgot everything but his mouth on her and his hands moving slightly to her slim waist. Her hands, which were at her sides slowly moved to his body, moving up his strong upper arms and finally to his hair. She felt him pull her closer to him and his body was hard against her. He groaned as his tongue pressed the seam of her lips and she opened for him, never feeling such a connection to another person. She felt tears come to her eyes as the feelings she was experiencing were simply overwhelming. She reached her hand up higher and yelped at the pain in her shoulder.

Patrick moved back and saw her hold her arm to her body. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he stroked her cheek.

She shook her head. "My shoulder is still sore."

"Robin, I'm sorry if that was out of line," he began.

"No, it wasn't."

"If you aren't feeling the same way about me," he continued.

"I am."

"You are?"

Her chin quivered as she nodded. "I would like to do that again."

He smiled and gently pulled her to him. "You are so beautiful."

"No, but for the first time in my life, seeing the way you look at me, I feel beautiful," she smiled.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his mouth to hers again.


	16. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Amber and Shelly drove Robin to the clothing store the next morning while Patrick was at work. He was hesitant to leave, but Shelly promised they would make sure she was okay. They had planned to go to a small boutique and get Robin some new clothes. She was nervous, but excited for the change.

"Johnny is a sweetheart. He is the best personal shopper I have ever met and he is excited to work with you," Shelly said as she drove.

"Mom's right, he is a blast. We are going to make you look and feel amazing," Amber grinned as she turned to look at Robin.

Robin smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She could do this, she needed to do this.

"I don't know," Robin said as she looked in the mirror in the dressing room. "It seems extravagant."

Shelly smiled as she stood in the room with the beautiful brunette. "Robin, it's a pair of jeans, there is nothing extravagant about that. You deserve to feel beautiful and wear the clothes you want. I want you to be happy, and I need you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable at all."

"No, you have been so great, Shelly. I really appreciate it; it's just weird to be shopping. Scott just gave me what I should wear. I forgot how nice it was to pick out clothes," Robin smiled.

Amber knocked on the door and they smiled. "You found more?" Shelly asked.

"Well she needs a party outfit," Amber said from behind the door.

Robin blushed, "I don't think that's necessary."

Shelley opened the door and grabbed the clothes from her daughter. "Just sit tight and wait for us."

"Fine," she took her cell phone and sat down, texting her friends.

"Sorry, Amber doesn't know when to stop," Shelly sighed and held the dress her daughter picked.

"That's okay, she's kind of refreshing," Robin smiled. "I missed having fun."

"Amber is fun, alright, but also full of drama," Shelly grinned.

"I'm sitting right here and can here you," Amber called from the other side of the door.

Shelly rolled her eyes. "I'll wait out there while you put this on."

Robin laughed and watched Shelly leave. She looked in the mirror and realized she was truly having fun. It had been so long and she found herself forgetting, for small periods of time, what she had been through.

Amber and Shelly were laughing about a text when the door opened and Robin stood there in the dress Amber had picked. Both women stared, speechless. Robin blanched. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Robin, you look absolutely stunning," Shelly said.

"You are so hot," Amber added.

"Oh, you think so?" Robin blushed. "I think it's kind of out of my league."

"No sweetie, you are out of a lot of leagues. You deserve to feel as beautiful as you look. That dress is a must have," Shelly said.

Robin beamed. "I don't know how to thank you both. I haven't had this much fun in years."

"I think Patrick will owe us one after he sees this," Shelly grinned. "Go change and we have one more stop to make."

Robin nodded. "Okay, be right out."

*******  
Patrick had gotten home and put his packages down on the table. He had picked up a few things for Robin and found he really missed her all day. He walked into the family room and saw her asleep on the couch. He smiled and sat down on the chair, pulling his shoes off and exhaling.

"Hi," Robin said as she woke up. "How long have you been there?"

"I just walked in. How was your day?"

"Fun. Amber is a trip and Shelly is so nice. I almost forgot about things for a while," she smiled. "How was your day?"

"Good. I had back to back surgeries, but everything was textbook, so it was awesome."

"Good. I found two apartments to look at tomorrow. I would like you to come with me if you can."

He didn't want her to leave, but he knew she needed to become independent. "Okay, but there is no rush."

She shrugged. "I can't stay here, Patrick. I need to be on my own, to know I can make it. I need to find out what I'm supposed to do now."

"I understand, but I'll miss having you here," he said simply.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Maybe I'll have you over to my place some time."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "That would be nice." He stood up. "I got you something."

She looked at him as he grabbed the bag. "It's a cell phone. It's in your name, and I didn't want to overstep or anything, so it is a short term plan and you can change it whenever you want. I just wanted you to have a way to get in touch with me, and me with you."

She took the phone and looked at it. She saw he had programmed his numbers at home and work and Shelly's number. She looked up at him. "Thank you so much. This is amazing."

He was relieved. "I'm so glad. I don't want you to ever think I'm overstepping anything. I just want you to feel safe."

She nodded. "For the first time in years, Patrick, I really do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then she took a leap of faith. "Want to go out to dinner?"

His eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

She nodded. "I have new clothes to wear and I figured I should wear them somewhere.

He smiled. "Let me change and that would be great."

"Me too. Be out in a few."

He watched her run to the room and his heart soared at how happy she seemed. He owed his sister and Amber a big thank you, and he wondered what this night might bring.  
XXXXXX

Patrick waited in the family room for Robin to come out of her room. He had put on a pair of black slacks and a blue button down shirt. He found himself feeling nervous and then he laughed. He never got nervous before a date. Was that what this was? A date? He chuckled to himself and pulled his wallet out, making sure he had enough cash on him. He heard her come out and turned to see her, dropping his wallet.

She smiled at him and her heart jumped at his appearance. He was absolutely gorgeous, the blue in his shirt making his tanned skin jump out. He moved to her and she wasn't sure she had ever seen someone look at her with such an expression. "Your wallet," she said and motioned to the floor.

"Huh? Oh, right," he grinned and his dimples were blinding. He picked up his wallet and put it in his pocket.

"You look amazing," he said to her, looking at the short purple sundress she wore. It had small sleeves and was form fitting on top, a slight flare that fell just above her knees. She wore wedge sandals and her hair was pulled up from the sides, but the back fell over her shoulders.

"I feel a bit strange, but Shelly said it wasn't inappropriate at all. Amber insisted on the shoes, but I'm more comfortable in tennis shoes. She said I was too short when I stood next to you and your neck would hurt from looking down at me," she smiled.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Amber has no trouble voicing her opinion, whether or not anyone wants to hear it. You can wear tennis shoes if you would feel more comfortable."

"Nope. Today has been all about moving past my comfort zone. You should see the dress they had me buy. I still don't know when I would ever wear it," she smiled.

He raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps we will have to find an occasion."

She blushed and looked down and he felt like she was doubting herself again.

"Shall we go have dinner?"

She looked back at him, her doubt gone. "I would like that."

He grinned. "Me too."

XXXXX  
Patrick drove them to an Italian restaurant with outdoor seating on the lake. It was a beautiful night, warm with a small breeze. He had them seated in a slightly secluded area, away from other diners. She sat down and looked at him, the glow of her eyes bright and happy.

"Are we eating here?" she asked.

"Yes, is that okay? I didn't ask if you liked Italian. We can go somewhere else if you want," he was afraid she didn't want to be here.

"No, I didn't mean that. The restaurant is fine, but I've never eaten dinner outside."

"Oh, right," he said. Of course she didn't. "Do you mind eating outside?"

"I think it's kind of cool," she grinned.

He chuckled. "I'm glad."

The waiter came over and smiled at her, "Wine?"

She looked at Patrick and he smiled. "Maybe give us a minute?"

The waiter left and Robin looked at him. "I've never had a glass of wine. I don't want to get crazy or anything," she grinned at him.

He smiled. "I won't let you get too crazy, but you can eat and drink whatever you want. We don't need any alcohol."

"I'll have what you're having," she said. "Not because I have to, but because I want to."

"Okay, you got it." He motioned for the waiter to come over and he ordered for them while Robin looked around and smiled at the beauty of the water.

"Did you get a chance to look over the apartment brochures I got today?" She asked as they waited for the bill after they ate.

He put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "They looked nice."

She picked up the change in his demeanor and she worried. "Did I say something wrong? Are you upset?"

He smiled. "No, I'm just a little bummed you will be leaving."

She sighed in relief. "Why would that bother you?"

He looked at her and wiped his face. "You really have no idea, do you?"

She was embarrassed. "No, sorry, I guess I'm not that smart, Patrick," she stood up and felt tears prick her eyes. "Excuse me for a minute." She walked away and his mouth dropped open.

What the hell did he just do? He needed to be more sensitive to her. She was coming from such a sheltered place and he forgot how everything was so new to her. He put some money on the table and walked to find her.

Robin wiped her eyes as she sat on the bench outside of the restaurant. She felt so stupid, so naïve and so inexperienced. Why would Patrick want to spend any time with her when he could have any woman he wanted? Who was she kidding, anyway? She was nowhere near his level. What could she offer him?"

"Robin?"

She wiped her tears and turned to see him standing there.

"I'm sorry. Should I go in and pay?"

He walked over and sat down next to her. "I need you to listen to me for a minute, okay?"

She crossed her arms and sighed, "Of course."

"When I was surprised at how you didn't know why I was flippant about you leaving, it wasn't because I don't think you are smart enough, but more because you simply have no idea how amazing you are," he said.

She looked at him. "I don't understand."

"I don't want you to find an apartment because I'll miss you. I've really enjoyed having you stay with me. It surprises me that you didn't know that and I guess it hurts a little that it is so easy for you to leave," he shrugged. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't or I'm not supportive, I'm just struggling a little."

She was shocked. "Patrick, what could you possibly see in me? What could I possibly offer you?"

"Everything," he said simply.

She had no answer. "How can that be?"

He rested his arms on his knees and looked at his hands. "I'm a little out of my element here, Robin. I have never been so open with anyone about something like this and although it's strange, I find that it feels right. I don't want you to think, even for a second, that I don't find everything about you amazing. I get that you are basically starting your life over and having a relationship with anyone, let alone someone like me is not in your plans, but I just wanted you to know how I felt." He stood up. "We can go back to my house and I would be happy to go over the apartment brochures with you."

"I've never had sex with anyone, Patrick. I've never done anything besides kiss you and what you're saying, how you look at me, well it just can't be. I can never do those things for you. I'm not entitled to that," she stood up. "We should go."

He grabbed her hand and held it. "Will you answer one question for me?"

She looked into his eyes, "sure."

"Why are you not entitled to that?"

"I'm HIV positive."

"So what?"

She sighed. "So I'm dangerous. I can't have sex."

He faced her and put his hands on her shoulders. "There are perfectly safe ways for people who are HIV positive to be intimate with each other. I'm not saying that's what you want, but for your own sense of well being, please understand that. You are entitled to feel love and there is no reason why you can't be intimate with someone."

"This is a humiliating conversation, Patrick, can you just take me back now?"

"It's not humiliating," he said, his eyes wet. "You're worth this, Robin. I need you to see that."

She was surprised by his emotion and the intensity of his words. "I think maybe I'm starting to see it. You just need to have some patience with me."

He walked away from her and took a deep breath, confused by his feelings.

"Patrick? Are you okay?" she asked him as she walked to face him.

"Am I alone in this? Am I pushing too hard? Do you feel anything when you look at me? I'll back off if it's what you want, because I feel like maybe you aren't feeling what I am. I think maybe I've been reading this all wrong," he felt ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," she put her hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Not because I feel like I should be, but because I've made such a mess of this. You aren't wrong. I just don't know how to do this. I've only been out of the basement for a few weeks and everything is new to me. I don't know how to trust that someone so tender and caring and amazing would care about me. I don't know how to make you see that I want to be an equal and not someone you need to take care of. I want to learn to be someone who excites you." She reached her hand up to his face and cupped his cheek in her hand. "How can everything that's happened to me not bother you?"

He covered her hand with his and shook his head. "It bothers me that you were kept as a prisoner. It bothers me that you were made to feel so badly about yourself. It bothers me that there are people in this world who can be so cruel. None of that is a reflection of you. You are not a result of what Scott did, just like I'm beginning to realize that I'm not responsible for what happened while I was overseas. Maybe we were meant to help each other remember who we are."

She smiled as her tears fell and he wiped her cheek. "Will you take me back to your place? I want to continue this in private."

"Of course," he said as he put his arm around her and walked her back to the car.


	17. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

Patrick went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer after they got home. Neither one of them had said anything on the drive, and Robin went to change as soon as they came in. He took a long drink and wiped his face, his emotions all over the place. He leaned against the counter and sighed. She had told him she hadn't had sex. He figured that, but to know that she had been forced to live so long without any kind of love or happiness just broke his heart. It wasn't that she was a virgin; it was that she felt so unworthy of being touched. He wanted to hold her and make her feel her worth.

"Patrick?" she walked into the kitchen and saw him lost in thought.

"Hey, sorry, I was zoned out," he smiled. She looked so relaxed, wearing shorts and a tank top. He figured Shelly had helped her get a whole wardrobe.

"Because of me?"

"Because I have too much on my mind," he smiled. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No thank you."

"Shall we go into the other room?"

She nodded, "Sure."

They sat on the couch and Robin looked at her hands. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he turned to look at her.

"I think you are really handsome."

He smiled. "Thanks I think?"

She chuckled. "And you're brilliant."

He wasn't sure how to respond to this.

"And that's confusing to me."

"Why?"

She stood up and paced. "A lot of things happened to me while I was living with Scott, and I was able to put most of it in context. I knew I was smart; nothing he could say took that from me. I always thought I was kind of cute, not really sexy, but not hideous," she blushed. "The point is that he worked really hard to break that part of me. He never saw me, he just saw my disease, and as much as I wanted to put that kind of prejudice in its proper place, after so many years, it kind of stuck."

She walked over and sat down. "So the point I'm trying to get at, is I don't know how to do this."

He smiled. "You don't know how to trust that I'm attracted to you?"

She felt tears prick her eyes. "I don't mean to sound lame, but I just don't understand why."

"Let me ask you something," he reached over and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Okay."

"Are you attracted to me? Do you think about me in a way that makes your heart race?"

She was so far out of her comfort zone, but she decided to go further. "I think about you in a way that makes my whole body warm. I think about your lips and your hands and I wonder, if there was a way," she stopped.

He swallowed thickly. "A way for what?"

Her nerve was gone. "Never mind. I think maybe I should just go to bed."

"Wait," he took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he smiled. "I have never let myself get close to anyone. I have played the field and gone out, but no one has ever made me feel anything." He met her gaze and his eyes were soft and welcoming. "The moment I saw you, I felt everything. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't want to stop feeling this way."

She moved to him and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body to him. He was startled by her boldness, but recovered quickly and responded with equal passion. He felt her open her mouth and he explored the warm confines of her cheeks, and her tongue was on his in a delicious dance. She moaned as his hands wrapped around her back and she moved her hands down to the base of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and running the tips of her fingers over his flesh. He stopped and looked at her.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said breathlessly.

She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hands. "I want to feel your hands on me."

His whole body reacted to her words and he ran his hands over her arms. She looked at him and began to unbutton his shirt, her heart pounding out of her chest. Was this going to happen?

Patrick went to remove her shirt when his phone rang. "Shit," he said and sighed.

"It's okay; you should get it. It might be a patient," she said, wiping her mouth.

He sighed, but answered the phone. Robin could see his demeanor change and she was concerned.

"Okay, that's all they said? Okay, we'll be right there," he said and hung up, his hands shaking.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Robin took his hands in hers.

"That was Shelly. She got a call from the Army. There was an explosion and David was hurt," he said.

"David is her husband, right?"

He nodded, feeling unsteady. He walked to the couch and sat down.

"Did she know the extent of his injuries?"

Patrick looked at her, "I need to go over there. I need to take care of them."

"Then let's go," she said and grabbed her shoes.

"You'll come with me?"

"Of course I will, unless you don't want me there," she said, feeling like maybe she was overstepping.

"I don't think I can do this without you," he said brokenly.

"Then you won't. Come on, maybe it's time you lean on me." She helped him up and they walked out to the car.

XXXXX

Patrick and Robin walked into Shelly's house and saw she was on the phone. They could hear it was about David, so they waited for her to finish. Patrick was pale and Robin knew he was probably reliving his demons. She instinctively held his hand, running her fingers over his knuckles and trying to calm him.

He felt grateful she was there. He truly didn't know how he would handle this without her. He looked at her and her smile simply eased his entire demeanor. They both looked at Shelly as she hung up.

"I spoke to him. He was shot in the shoulder, but he is going to be fine. He is flying home in two days," she looked at Patrick and he pulled her to him, hugging her while she sobbed in relief. "I thought I lost him, Patrick. I didn't know what I was going to do without him. He is my whole world."

Patrick led her to the couch to sit down and he held her hands. Robin walked tentatively to them. "Where is Amber?"

Shelly looked up. "Oh, she's in her room; she was so worried. I need to talk to her," she went to get up but was shaking. Patrick helped her sit back down.

"Will you tell her?" Shelly looked at Robin.

Robin smiled. "Of course. Which room is it?"

"Down the hall on the left. I should tell her, but I'm feeling so shaky," she said and put her head in her hands.

Robin squeezed her shoulder. "I got it, don't worry."

Patrick smiled gratefully at her and she walked to the room. She knocked lightly and called out to Amber.

"Come in," the teen said.

Robin opened the door and saw Amber sitting on her bed, her face tearstained and a letter in front of her. "Robin?" She was surprised to see her there.

"Hey sweetie. Your dad is going to be fine. He will be home in a few days."

Amber stared at her. "For real?"

"Yes, for real," Robin said and Amber launched herself into Robin's arms. "Oh," Robin was surprised, but she held the young girl and rubbed her back while she sobbed.

"It's okay; he is going to be okay. Your mom spoke to him on the phone and he is okay."

Amber sat back and wiped her eyes. "He's really okay?"

"He has a gunshot wound in his shoulder, but that will heal. We will know more when he comes home. I am certain your Uncle Patrick will make sure he gets any care he needs," she smoothed the young girls' hair.

"He is coming home? Will he have to go back?" she cried again.

Robin handed her a tissue and shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but I would think that once he is home with his girls, he won't want to leave again."

Amber smiled. "You sound like Uncle P."

"What do you mean?"

"When he doesn't have the answer he thinks I want, he tells me something else that will help me handle things. That's what you just did. She smiled at Robin and shrugged. "My dad never wants to leave, but he has to do what they tell him."

"Well, then we have to do what we can to support him. You need to show him that he has your love and support no matter what. That will help him to be strong, wherever he is."

"That's great advice," Patrick said from the doorway. He and Shelly stood there, looking at them, both adults smiling.

"Oh, I didn't hear you," Robin blushed and stood up, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It was still great advice."

Shelly walked in and hugged Amber. "I love you sweetie. Your daddy can't wait to see you."

Robin walked to the door and Patrick looked at her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Whatever you want. If you want to stay, it's fine."

"No, they will be okay. I would like to go finish what we started," he grinned at her and again she blushed.

"Right. Okay then," she smiled and they left.

XXXXX

"Do you know the severity of the wound?" Robin asked after they walked back in his place.

"No, but it sounds like it was through and through. Shell said he sounded good and if they are sending him home, that's a good sign."

"Amber is worried he will have to go back," she said.

Patrick's face darkened and Robin was nervous. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply anything. I'll go in the other room."

"Wait, stop doing that," he said in a voice that was louder than he meant.

Robin stood there, looking at her hands, frozen.

"Anything you have to say to me is fine, Robin. If I don't like it or don't agree with it, I will tell you, but it isn't something to be afraid of. I will never hurt you," he walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please look at me."

She met his gaze and her eyes were full of tears. "You have to be patient with me, Patrick. I don't trust myself to be happy. I don't trust myself enough to read situations and not jump to conclusions." She blinked and her tears spilled over. "I don't know how to believe any of this is real."

"I know what you mean."

She was surprised by that. "I don't understand."

"I should have gone back. They sent me home for no other reason than I witnessed something traumatizing. Do you know what that makes me feel like? Do you know how many men have faced things so much worse? They didn't think I could take it because I'm a doctor and not a fighter," he spoke with disgust. "David is ten times the man I will ever be," he said and walked to sit down.

Robin was hesitant, but then she walked over and sat down. She gently reached for his hand and took it. "What do you think it the measure of a person?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Apparently you do, it you think so little of yourself."

He looked at her and his eyes were wet. "It's not so simple."

She held his gaze. "Actually it is. I think a person's worth is measured in a lot of different ways, but mostly, it's how those most important to them value their presence. When Shelly got the news about David, you were the first call she made. She needed you to help her and support her because you are her safe place. You make everything better just by being there and for Shelly and Amber, that's the most important thing in the world. You have also brought me back to life, Patrick. No one has even remotely made me feel like I might have a purpose in this world and you made me feel worth it. Your measure as a man is amazingly wonderful. You deserve to be here and you deserve this life."

"How can you be so sure?"

She stroked his cheek. "Because in a few weeks, you have made my life better than it's been in the last eight years. You are an amazing man, Patrick, caring and kind and brave. You don't let me hide when I get scared and you seem to genuinely care about me. I think you're funny and handsome and the more I'm with you, the more I think," she paused and he took her hand in his.

"What do you think?"

"That maybe I deserve more."

He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly and holding him. It had been a long and profound day for both of them, but it was also a day of breakthroughs. She backed away and he smiled.

"What?"

"Can I just say something?"

She waited.

"You were held by a crazy man for years. I certainly hope the last few weeks have been better," he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Nice," she said and then laughed.

"I'm just saying," he smiled and they both broke out in laughter.

Patrick stood up suddenly and reached his hand out. "Come on."

"Where are we going? It's dark out."

"Out back. I want to show you something," he held his hand and she took it. He walked with her outside to the backyard and sat down on the bench, pulling her gently next to him. She sat down and leaned against him and they both looked at the stars. "I come out here a lot, to think and just be in the moment. Since I've been home, I told you I haven't really been sleeping, and sometime I would come out here at three or four in the morning and just sit in the silence."

She felt so sad for his torment. She looked up at him and put her hand on his chest. "Patrick, I'm so sorry you have had such a hard time."

He cupped her face in his hand and shook his head. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. I just mean that sitting here, in the quiet of the night, some things don't seem so insurmountable."

She stood up and faced him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Today, tonight, this, you."

He smiled. "You deserve it."

She moved to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I think there is something else I would like to try."

"What's that?"

She moved to him and pressed her mouth to his, taking him by surprise. The kiss was soft and sweet and she stepped back, looking at him and motioning for him to follow before she walked back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you so much for reason. I'm sorry for the delay, but life has been crazy. I should have another update tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

Robin walked into the house and turned to see Patrick following her. She was feeling so many things: sensations and desires that were so foreign to her. Looking at him, smiling at her and making it seem like she was the only woman in the world was intoxicating. He was gorgeous, that was obvious, but the man he was inside, just seemed to be amazing. She let out a long breath and he raised his eyebrows.

"You okay?"

"Nervous."

"About what?"

"My lack of experience in anything related to any of this."

He walked to her and sat down. "Don't worry so much. Tell me what you're thinking."

She sat next to him and ran her hand through her hair. "Do you have any music we could play?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"I've never danced with anyone before. I would like to do that."

Nodding, he got up and grabbed his iPod, putting it in the dock. Soft music began to fill the room and he walked over to her. "May I have this dance?"

She took his hand and he went to hold her when she hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable being so close to me?"

His heart ached when she said things like that. "No. Are you uncomfortable being close to me?"

"Not uncomfortable, really, just, I don't know."

"I think you're over thinking everything. You just need to be more comfortable being close to me, if that's what you want."

"That's what I want," she whispered.

He stepped back and pulled his shirt off, smiling at her blushing and walked closer. "Give me your hand."

She did and he placed it on his bare chest. "It's just skin. You can touch me."

Moving her hand over his shoulder, she moved in closer and rested her cheek against him, holding him and feeling the warmth of his body heat wash over her. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she didn't want this to end. She felt him hold her to him and they swayed to the music.

Patrick wondered where she came from. How had this happened so fast and so strong? He knew he had to be careful, both for her and him. For all her issues, he had his own fears. He was beginning to wonder what would happen when she left. He couldn't ask her to stay with him indefinitely; because he knew a huge part of her healing was to be independent. His fears were more self-serving. He was afraid she would figure out soon enough that she could do so much better.

"Patrick? You okay?"

He stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"The music stopped," she smiled. "I wondered where you went."

He blushed. "Sorry. My mind was running."

She nodded. "I know what that's like."

"Are you tired?"

"Can I ask you something, and if it isn't okay, please tell me," she stammered.

He could see something was on her mind. "Of course."

"Could I stay with you tonight? I just feel so safe when I'm with you and I've been kept alone for so long. I just don't want to be alone anymore." She felt her tears come again and looked at him. "I don't think I'm ready for anything else yet, Patrick. I don't know how to let anything else happen."

"Shh, you don't have to have an answer to everything or a plan for every moment. I would love to hold you and make you feel safe. I don't need to sleep with you to be happy, Robin."

"Do you want to sleep with me?" She couldn't believe she just said that.

"It's not that simple. Am I attracted to you? Yes. Do I want to hold you and touch you? Yes, but Robin, making love isn't simply about that. It needs to be a connection both people feel and it shouldn't ever be something you feel you need to do or should do," he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"I do, but I'm scared of infecting you. I don't ever want to hurt you." She shrugged. "I'm also not sure I would be very good."

He wished she would stop being so damn sexy. All of the things she said and how she looked right then just made him want her more. "There are perfectly safe ways for you to have sex. As for being good, I don't think that will be an issue."

She stood up. "Okay, enough talk about issues. I'm going to get changed and ready for bed. If you want company, great, if not, I'm okay with that."

He stood up and grabbed his shirt. "I'm going to get ready as well. I'll see you in my room when you're ready."

She watched him walk off and she grinned as she ran to her room.

XXXX

Patrick pulled on his pajama bottoms and sat on the edge of the bed. He thought about putting more clothes on, but he really didn't want to. He turned the television on and got under the covers. He felt silly, waiting for her to come in like he was in high school. She might decide not to come after all. It was fine, really, it had been a long day and he was tired. He didn't need her to come in, in fact, it was better if she didn't.

"Hi," she said from the doorway.

Shit, he was screwed.

"Hi, come on in," he smiled and she walked over. She wore a pair of short pajama bottoms and a tank top that just covered her stomach.

"I feel a little strange," she said, trying not to react to his almost naked form. She couldn't stop staring at his chest and down his stomach to his other attributes.

"You don't have to stay in here with me," he said softly. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She crossed her arms which made her breasts pop even more and Patrick suddenly wished he were wearing anything but his thin pajama bottoms. "You aren't making me uncomfortable."

"Come sit down and we can talk," he said, needing her to move her arms.

She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, her knees against her chest. "This feels like a dream." 

He stretched his legs out and put his arms behind his head. She noticed how it made his biceps pop and there was something incredibly arousing about his underarms and his chest. She felt her face flush and she looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just surreal that my life could change so quickly. I mean, I suppose it wasn't quick, seeing as how I was with him for years, but how is it that the day I finally get the nerve to run, I find you? It just seems too good to be true."

He shrugged. "Not necessarily."

"I don't understand."

"Well, I think we were both waiting for a jolt. I know it seems unlikely, but sometimes you just have to believe in a greater power. Some things are out of our control."

"That's a hard concept to accept."

He smiled. "Especially for a researcher?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, but for someone who deals with facts and figures. If I believe in fate, or karma, then it means," she stopped, feeling her tears come.

He took her hand in his and she looked at him. "What is it?"

"It means that I deserved what happened."

He couldn't take it. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her and resting his hand on her hair. "Never say that, Robin. Never even think that," he murmured.

She froze at first and then melted against his body. His arms felt so amazing around her. He was just igniting every fiber in her being. She sat back gently and looked into his eyes. "Patrick," she whispered and he moved his hand to her cheek before slowly covering her mouth with his own. It was dangerous, and they both knew it. They were barely dressed, lying in his bed, and every feeling was on overdrive. Her hands ran over his chest and she felt her blood pump faster through her body, but especially at certain points.

He needed to stop this. He started it and he needed to stop. She just felt so amazing to him, unlike anyone he had ever kissed before. She felt real and genuine and for the first time in his life, she felt like home. She gently sat back and placed her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

She ran her fingers over her swollen lips and realized her body was hot and sweaty. "Don't apologize. I really enjoy kissing you," she smiled and moved away from him, laying down on her back and looking up at the ceiling. "I just need to take a step back. This is all a bit much."

He nodded and got up. "I'll be back," he needed to cool off himself.

She watched him walk out and she covered her face with her hands. Who was she to be feeling this? She should leave and never look back. She was leading him on and she knew she couldn't finish. Her tears came as the reality of her situation hit her. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She needed to go.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he came in with two bottles of water.

She wiped her eyes and concern covered his face. "What is it? Does something hurt?" He went to the bed and looked at her.

"No, just a bit overwhelmed. I think maybe I should go. I don't want to lead you on to something I can't do. It isn't fair."

He smiled and handed her a tissue. "Do you feel pressured to do something you don't want?"

She wiped her face and shook her head. "No, but I don't want to be a tease. I don't know if I'll ever feel comfortable with myself."

He lay back and smiled. "Come here," he said and she moved to lay next to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her cheek on his chest. Just close your eyes and try to stop thinking about everything. It's been a really long day for both of us. I think we should just sleep."

She exhaled and placed her arm across his chest. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was asleep.

XXXXX

Patrick hadn't slept so soundly in a long time. He felt warm and comfortable and he snuggled deeper into the blanket. He felt skin against him and remembered quickly he wasn't alone. Opening his eyes, he saw he was tangled in Robin. He had her in his arms and her face was nestled in the crook of his neck. Her arm was across his waist and her hand was resting below his navel, dangerously close to his groin. He felt his body begin to react to her and he gently moved her hand in his and held it to his chest. She moved a little in her sleep, turning onto her back and kicking the sheet part way off her body. He swallowed thickly as he saw her tanned skin peeking out from the bottom of her tank top, which had ridden up over her torso. Her breasts were covered, but her nipples were erect, probably from the feel of the sheet moving over her body. Patrick gently got up and went to use the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, right now.

 _Everything was dark and scary. "You can't keep me here, Scott. I am an intelligent woman who has too much to offer. You can't hold me prisoner," Robin screamed from the basement. She had been recovering in the hospital for a month and he had been nothing but nice to her, until he got her home and suddenly everything changed. She fought her panic and tried to get out by any means she could find. She clawed at the door and broke the desk in the room, trying to use the pieces as a weapon. She was shut down at every corner and the one time she had finally made an escape, he caught her, and she suffered a severe beating._

 _"You are wasting your breath," Scott said as he walked down into the room he kept her in. "No one can hear you and you are only hurting yourself."_

 _She looked at him with a mix of fear and hatred. "Someone will look for me. You can't hold me prisoner."_

 _"Everyone thinks you died in Africa. No one will try to find you and there is no one who cares about you. You've been back in the states for eight weeks and no one has attempted to find you. You are a waste, just like I told you, and the only redeeming quality you have is the ability to save me. You will do as I say and you will shut up about it."_

 _"Why are you doing this?" she cried._

 _"Because I can and because you're a waste of a life."_

"No," Robin screamed and shot up in bed. "No," she sobbed. Her face in her hands.

Patrick ran out of the bathroom when he heard her screaming. He rushed to the bed and sat down, holding her by the shoulders. "Robin, look at me, please, it's okay," he spoke softly and firmly.

She looked at him and her face was filled with fear and her tears wet her cheeks. "I'm okay, I'm sorry," she said as her hands shook.

"Hey, look at me, it's okay, there's nothing to be sorry for," he said as he cupped her face in his hands.

She scrambled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as she let herself cry. So much was running through her head, but the thing she hated the most was how much it still got to her. She didn't want him in her head. She didn't want to be scared. She wanted so much more.

Patrick held her and felt her trembling in his arms. He shouldn't have left her alone. He knew what it was like to wake up with the fear running through your veins. "It's okay," he said and she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Look at me, please," he said.

She blushed and then met his gaze. "You're naked," she whispered.

Fuck, he had run out of the shower and must have dropped his towel. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry," he grabbed the sheet from the bed and covered himself.

She smiled, still not meeting his eyes. "I need to get dressed anyway. I have an appointment with the apartment place. It's time for me to stop being such a child." She went to get up when he grabbed her hand.

"Robin, there is nothing about you that is like a child. You are a beautiful woman and I can't wait for you to see what I see."

"Do you have to work today?" she asked him, her hand still in his.

"No, I cleared my schedule to go with you and then help Shelly get ready for David to come home." He let go of her hand. "If you want to go alone, that's fine. I don't mean to be presumptuous."

She felt such an incredible pull to him, and it terrified and excited her. "I think it's right for me to get my own place."

He was surprised by her comment. "Okay."

"I mean, what does it say about me if I go from one persons home to another?"

He was stung by that. "Do you feel like being here is the same as being with Scott?"

Her eyes opened wide. "Oh, God no, Patrick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all," she felt her fear come and she took a deep breath, pushing it back. "I just don't want to have to be taken care of. I need to be strong. I need, no I want to be someone who you could be with."

He moved to sit opposite her and made sure he was still covered. "You don't have to change to be with me. I don't need you to be anything other than who you are."

She reached to him and then pulled her hand back.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid to let go. I'm afraid to feel what I'm feeling."

He smiled. "Me too."

"How is that possible?"

He chuckled. "I'm flattered you think I have such high self esteem, and in medicine, I do, but in matters of my heart, not so much."

"But you could be with anyone, Patrick. Why are you wasting your time with me?"

"Is that what I'm doing? Wasting my time?"

She looked down. "I don't know. I look at you and I want to touch you, but I have a hard time getting Scott's voice out of my head. I try not to listen, but it's hard."

He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "You can touch me, Robin. Nothing you want to do is wrong."

She placed both of her hands on his taut chest and ran her fingers over his skin. She moved closer to him and he moved his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I want you to touch me, too," she whispered.

He was terrified of scaring her off. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She moved his hand to her shoulder. "I'm not uncomfortable."

He ran his hand down her arms and she lifted her face to meet his lips in a tender kiss that soon became filled with fervor. He moved his hands down her neck and gently under her arms as she moaned into the kiss. He felt himself getting extremely aroused and knew it was too soon for her. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing, I just think I need to get dressed."

She was so embarrassed, of course he wanted to get dressed; he was probably repulsed by her. "Right, I'll see you in a few minutes." She jumped up and ran to the guest room.

Patrick turned and lay back on the bed, cursing at the ceiling. This was a mess. He didn't know why he was hesitating. He told himself it was because of her, but it was also him. He didn't want to mess this up. He knew what was going on in his heart. For the first time in his life, he had fallen in love.


	19. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Robin took a quick shower and felt her tears fall as she thought about the past month. So much was a blur to her, getting away from Scott, being in that robbery, meeting Patrick, but the one constant had been her feeling of welcome and acceptance by him and his family. It wasn't as if that had changed, as much as she began to doubt herself. Maybe he was just being nice to her? She knew his feelings were real for her, but what exactly were his feelings? Did he like to have someone to take care of? Did he think of her like a kid?

She washed her long hair and knew in her heart the answer to some things. The way he kissed her was more than just someone to care for. The way he held her was different from a parent or a friend. The way he touched her was so intimate, yet so simple in its innocence.

She washed her body and thought of his. She didn't really get a good look at his form, because she was in a panic from her nightmare and he was sitting, but she was able to see enough to know that she wanted more; an idea that made her whole body tingle with excitement. The thoughts and feelings were so foreign to her and his hesitancy to touch her, or stay with her this morning, just made her incredibly sad. Perhaps Scott was right and she wasn't someone who deserved this life.

XXXXX

Patrick got dressed and knew he had hurt her. He was so confused about what was right. He kept telling himself that his hesitancy was because of her trauma, but he knew that wasn't entirely true. He was terrified of being with her, intimately. She had never had sex, and for him, that was something he wanted to honor. Her first time should be something amazing, not something she felt she should do or had to do. He was also keenly aware of his own hang-ups. He hadn't been with anyone since before he went overseas and that was over five months ago. He had been back for a month and to be honest, he didn't remember the last woman he was with. He had never spent the night with anyone, and no one had ever been in his bed. All of his rules were broken when it came to Robin. He smiled when he realized he was okay with all of that.

"Patrick?" She called from the hallway.

He got up and walked out to her. "Hi, are you ready to go?"

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "I think I want to do this alone."

He was crestfallen. "Why? I mean that's okay, but why?"

"I think I'm getting too attached to you and it isn't fair."

"Isn't fair to who?"

"You," she said softly.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of what's fair when it comes to my feelings?"

"Not if you won't look at this like you should."

"What does that even mean?"

She walked to the family room and sat down on the couch. He followed and sat on the chair. "Why did you stop what was happening in your bed?"

He blushed and thought he must look 12. "I don't think we should jump into something too soon. I was also naked and didn't think I would be able to hide what was happening."

She smiled at his honesty. "Did you want something to happen?"

"This isn't about what I want."

"But you just said, a few minutes ago, that you should be the judge of what's fair to you with regards to your feelings?"

He smiled, "Good point."

"I assumed you were turned off by me," she said softly.

He was speechless. "Robin, that couldn't be further from the truth."

She felt tears prick her eyes, "You don't have to say that. I understand why. I mean, what do I have to offer someone like you."

"Why do you keep saying that? What am I that makes me so different? Why couldn't someone like me want to be with someone like you?" He was so frustrated by her self-doubt and the fact she kept putting him on a pedestal; something he truly didn't deserve.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I'm so mixed up. I am going to get a cab and go to the apartment complex."

"Robin, please let me take you. I want to."

"I just don't know what's right here, Patrick. I'm afraid to need you so much. I don't think I could handle it if you left and I think that makes me pathetic," she wiped her eyes. "I need to be able to get through everything without you."

He got up and crossed to where she was sitting. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't want you to leave me. I want you to stay here with me and I want to fall asleep every night holding you. I'm sorry this got so fucked up, Robin, but you have completely shaken up every idea I have had about what my life should be. I can't even believe I'm saying these things to you, but you need to know how much I want this, how much I want you."

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "I don't want to go, but I need to be a whole person, Patrick. If I stay here, I want to pull my weight. I need to be useful and equal."

He found his heart become lighter. "Are you agreeing to stay with me?"

She smiled. "As a roommate, not as someone you need to take care of. I have money saved that Scott didn't touch and I can pay rent. I also need to go back to the house he kept me at and get some things I left behind."

He blinked and raised his eyebrows. "So that was a yes you'll stay?"

She laughed, "Yes, I would love to stay."

He pulled her into his arms and held her, his happiness contagious and equal to hers. She knew this was right, and as long as he was with her, she just might be okay.

*****  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Patrick asked as he drove up to the house she was held in for years.

She nodded, "There are some things I want to take. You can stay in the car if you want."

"Not a chance," he smiled as he parked and got out, following her to the door. There was still police tape across most of the house, but they were able to walk in with the key. Patrick felt sick at the sight of the house. It was dark and dreary and all of the windows were covered. He looked at her and she nodded.

"I know. Come on, my place was down here," she led him to the basement stairs.

He walked hesitantly down the stairs to a hallway that led to another room. She opened the door and he stood there, frozen.

"I told you it was okay if wanted to wait in the car," she said softly, ashamed of her situation.

Patrick looked at the room, which was barely the size of one room in his house. There was a mattress on the floor in the corner and a desk with research materials against the wall. She had a small box of cereal on a table and a pile of scrubs and clothes in the corner. He realized she was watching him and he blinked to snap out of it. "Robin, how many hours of the day did you have to be in here?"

She lowered her eyes and her shame brought her tears to the surface. "This is where I lived. I was only allowed in this room and to the bathroom and shower stall." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see this. I should have come alone."

He was deeply affected by the scene and what she had been through. He pulled her to him and held her in the middle of the dungeon she had been forced to live within. "I'm so sorry Robin."

She was a bit taken aback by his display of affection, but she hugged him back and then stepped away. "We can leave; I just need to grab my bag." She was so uncomfortable with him seeing this, like it was complete reflection of her weakness and inability to have gotten away. She walked to the floor panels near the mattress and he watched her shimmy the panel and pull it up, pulling a bag out from the compartment she had made in the floor. She walked to him and nodded. "I'm all set."

He didn't say anything; he just followed her out. She had a mattress on the floor? She never even had a bed?

They drove in silence and Patrick glanced at her. "Can I take you to lunch?"

"Sure," she said softly.

He drove to a small diner and parked, making his way to open her door, but she got out on her own. "Oh, sorry," she realized he was trying to be chivalrous.

"No problem," he grinned and walked inside with her. They seated themselves in a booth and he reached across the table and held her hand. "Can I ask you something?"

She loved the feel of his fingers on her palm. "Of course."

"Do you have any family still alive? I know you've mentioned your aunt, but I just wondered if you had anyone else we should call."

"No, there's no one."

He waited, but she didn't say anymore, so he dropped it.

"I was raised in foster care, given up as an infant and Felicia sort of took me under her wing when I was a teenager. She was really sweet and caring and although she was already older when she took me in, I always considered her my family. She is in a nursing home right now, she doesn't really remember me," she exhaled and looked at his caring expression. "My life sounds pathetic."

"No it doesn't, it sounds like something that took an incredible amount of strength and courage to live through. You continue to amaze me, Robin. I could learn a lot from you."

"I doubt that," she smiled.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I never thought about that. I guess I never thought about a lot of things that are suddenly in the forefront of my brain."

He grinned. "I hope that's a good thing."

She pretended to think about it. "That's a very good thing."

*******  
They came home after lunch and Robin was exhausted. She wasn't used to being out running around for so long, and her body was aching.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he saw her wince.

"Just sore. I don't think I've been out for that long in a while. My body is screaming at me."

"You should soak in a tub," he said. "I think it would be nice for you."

She looked at him and hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Would you soak with me?"

Patrick stared at her. "In the tub?"

She blushed, "Too fast? You're probably right."

"Sure."

She looked up into his eyes. "What?"

"You asked me if I would soak with you, then you assumed I wouldn't, but you're wrong. I could use a soak," he smiled. "I'll get my suit."

She watched him walk away and she felt her whole body get warm. She went into her room to put on the new suit she bought. She was relieved he said he was going to get a suit. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him, but she wasn't sure he wanted that. She found that she hoped he did.

Patrick pulled on his swimsuit and was panicking. This wasn't a good idea. How was he going to stop his body from reacting to her? It was one thing to lie on the beach or go swimming, but in a bathtub, so close to her? He was nervous. He was also excited. He walked to the bathroom and ran the water, adding some bubbles to mask things. He looked up as she stood in the doorway. He swallowed thickly as he saw her wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit that hugged her body like a glove. Her hair was pulled up in a clip and she looked gorgeous.

"Are you ready?" She asked him, staring once again at his tanned chest and muscular arms. His legs were long and beautiful and when he turned to look at her, his dimples popped out and she almost swooned.

"All set. Come on," he reached for her hand and she took it, stepping into the tub and sitting down. He moved to get in behind her and she turned to face him, her eyes once again wet.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know how much this means to me?"

He was confused. "Sitting in a tub?"

She smiled. "Sort of. I was never allowed to take a bath because I am diseased. When I took my first bath a few days ago, it was liberating and monumental for me, but you sitting here, with me, is just a profound moment. You aren't scared of me."

He felt his sadness come at her words and he reached to her hands, taking them in his. "There is something about you that scares me."

She blinked. "What's that?"

"How much I enjoy your company. How much I've come to need you here."

She shrugged, "I think we need each other."

"Will you come sit here with me so I can show you something?"

She blushed and he smiled. "Just trust me."

"That's not a problem," she said and turned to sit with her back to him. He reached and pulled her gently back so she was resting against his chest. She was barely breathing as he slowly moved his arms around her, holding her gently. She relaxed against him, her head on his chest.

"You said you were diseased, Robin, but you aren't. You are beautiful and sexy and intelligent and since I met you, every day of my life has been infinitely better."

She held his hands to her and was quiet for a minute before she turned slightly and looked at him. "Are you for real?" She reached up and touched his cheek.

"I could ask you the same thing," his voice cracked as he looked at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him softly.

He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her to him, his mouth finding hers and her lips meeting his in a sensual release. She pressed her hands to his chest and moved them up to his shoulders as he turned her body to face him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her body against his as he moved his tongue to her cheeks, exploring the warm confines of her mouth.

Robin had never felt something so amazing. She didn't want him to stop. She felt his hands move to her waist and then up over her suit, to her breasts, where he ran his fingers over the material, causing her nipples to pucker against the friction. She moaned against him and he felt himself getting more aroused.

"Robin, wait," he said breathlessly as he broke their kiss.

She looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do," he traced a line across her chin.

"We aren't. I want this, Patrick, I want to touch you and I need you to touch me. I don't want to stay so closed off. You make me feel," she stopped.

"What?"

"Everything. Please don't stop," she whimpered.

He stood up and reached for her. "I'm not stopping anything."

She stood up with him and stared at the obvious bulge in his shorts. She met his  
lips again and he tenderly dried her off before he scooped her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom and laying her down on the bed. He moved his long body next to hers and as he went to kiss her again, they both jumped as the doorbell rang over and over.


	20. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"What the hell?" Patrick stood up and took a deep breath. The doorbell continued to ring and he looked at Robin who was glowing, laying there, an unmistakable look on her face. "Don't move."

He groaned as she smiled at him and he turned to go to the door. He looked out and saw Amber standing there.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Where is Robin?"

Patrick loved his niece, but he needed her to get out. "She is relaxing. What happened?"

Amber looked at her uncle. "Were you swimming? Why are you wearing a bathing suit?"

Walking behind a chair so nothing she shouldn't see would be visible, Patrick responded with an irritated glance. "Amber, why did you come over?"

The teenager began to cry. "I need to talk to Robin, can I please?"

"Hi Amber, what's going on?" Robin walked in, wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tee-shirt. She smiled at Patrick. "Why don't you go change while I talk to Amber."

Smiling gratefully, Patrick walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Robin took Amber's hand and led her to the table to sit down. She got her some water and sat across from her. "What's going on?"

"My dad is coming home tomorrow."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

She nodded, but her tears fell.

"What's running through your mind?"

The 14 year old looked at her. "He's been gone for almost two years. I was just 12 when he left. I've changed a lot and I'm worried," she stopped and Robin rubbed her arm.

"That your relationship won't be the same?"

"Does that make me a horrible daughter?" She sobbed and Robin walked over to her and hugged her while she cried.

"Have you talked to your mom about your concerns?" She took a tissue and wiped the young woman's tears.

"No, I can't. She misses my dad so much and she is so excited to see him. I don't want to do anything to make her sad," she hiccupped. "I'm happy, too, but I just don't want him to be disappointed in me."

"Sweetie, why on earth would he be disappointed in you? I know I haven't known you for very long, but you are a remarkable young woman. You are strong and smart and self-assured. You are everything I wish I had been at your age. I admire you so much."

Amber stared at her. "Really?"

Robin smiled. "I never say anything if I don't mean it. My guess is that your dad is just as nervous to see his girls and your mom is probably sitting with her own butterflies. I also bet that as soon as you all see each other, the fear will go away and the love will take over. You see, with family, it doesn't matter the time or distance, the ties you have with each other transcend those things. He is still your dad and he will be so proud of the woman you are becoming."

Patrick stood outside the kitchen and listened to the conversation. He had called his sister to come get Amber and she was on the way, but he found himself completely enamored with Robin. She had the wisdom of a parent and she treated Amber with respect and honesty, something Patrick himself valued above all else. He just couldn't get enough of her.

Amber hugged Robin tightly and then smiled. "You are amazing. I'm so glad my Uncle P found you."

Robin smiled. "Actually, I think we all found each other."

Patrick cleared his throat as he walked in. "Your mom is on her way. She was worried."

"Sorry. Michelle dropped me off after we went shopping. I didn't ask mom."

"Baby A, you can't do that. Your mom is dealing with a lot right now, and she doesn't need to worry where you are."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Robin stood up. "I'm going to lie down for a little bit. Why don't you both talk until your mom gets here, okay?"

Patrick was concerned. "You okay?"

She smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I just think you guys should talk."

"Thanks," Amber said sincerely.

Robin smiled and walked into Patrick's bedroom. She was feeling a little light headed and thought it would be best if she just rested. So much had happened in the past few hours and she just needed to process it all. She pulled her yoga pants off and pulled on her pajama bottoms. She crawled into his bed and held his pillow to her, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

XXXXX

Patrick finally closed the door behind his sister and Amber and sighed. It had been over an hour and they had a great talk, but he was dying to get to Robin. He knew what had almost happened earlier and he found himself excited to continue where they left off. He locked up the house and walked to his room, smiling as he saw her asleep curled against his pillow. She was so beautiful, and her strength showed in everything she did. He walked over and sat down on the bed and she jumped up.

"I wasn't sleeping. I'm ready," she said and covered her face.

"Oh, hey, it's okay, sorry." He said, and then realized she was terrified of something. "Robin? You're safe here; it's okay."

She looked at him, mortified. She didn't say anything, just got up to leave, but she was dizzy and crashed to the floor.

"Shit, Robin," he cried as he jumped to her. He held her face in his hands and looked at her. "Can you look at me? Tell me what you're feeling?"

She moved his hands away from her and sighed. "I'm feeling ridiculous. I'm sorry I reacted like that. I'm going to go into the guest room."

"Forget everything for a minute and tell me why you fell down. Are you having dizzy spells? Is that why you left the kitchen earlier?" He took her hand and checked her pulse on her wrist.

She was floored at his concern. "You aren't mad?"

He put her hand down and looked at her pupils. "Mad at what?" he was concentrating on her vitals.

"Never mind."

He was satisfied she wasn't in immediate distress and he focused on her. "Talk to me, please."

"Scott punished me when I fell asleep before it was time or if I fainted. I tried really hard to learn how to handle my meds so neither one of those things happened, but the meds were really hard on my system. I was terrified to stop taking them, because I didn't want to get sick. I guess I always hoped I would get out of there, and I wanted to be healthy to somehow live my life," she wiped her tears. "I can't believe how pathetic I sound."

He pulled her into his arms and held her, not able to formulate any words. How could someone do this to another human being- especially someone as amazing as Robin? He felt her pull back and she touched his face. "Thank you."

Why couldn't he speak?

"I think we can get up off the floor now," she smiled.

"Right," he smiled. Finally, he spoke.

They sat back on the bed and were quiet until Robin spoke. "How was Amber?"

"She was better. She said you helped her so much. Shelly came and they left. She gave me this to give you," he reached to the nightstand and grabbed the envelope Shelly had given him.

"For me? What is it?"

"I don't know. You should open it."

She did and pulled out the letter, leaving the rest in the envelope. She read it and looked at him.

"Dear Robin.

How does someone thank you for saving their daughter? How can I possibly show you how much what you did meant to me? I can't do that, but I can show you a tiny bit of what you deserve. I want you and my brother to use the enclosed gift certificate for 2 nights at the beachfront resort on Pebble Creek. It's where Amber and I go for our getaways and they have a beautiful secluded suite that we have bought and paid for. You both deserve a few nights to get away and learn what I already know about both of you. You are owed a lifetime of happiness and if you're too stubborn to see it yourself, I will help you. You leave tomorrow afternoon, after David comes home and I don't expect to hear from you for the next two days. I am sure Patrick will tell me I am overstepping my bounds here, but my brother tends to be obtuse about things. Sometimes you need a push to see what's in front of your eyes.

We love you and are honored to call you our friend.

Amber and Shelly."

Robin looked at Patrick and he was bright red. "I'll kill her. I'm so sorry Robin."

She shrugged. "I think it might be fun."

He felt like he just won a car. "Really? You'll go?"

She suddenly found herself getting all sorts of ideas. "I'm in if you're in."

XXXXX

Patrick and Robin were on their way to Shelly's house the next morning. It had been an uneventful night and Robin had slept in the guest room. They both decided some time apart would be good and necessary. They had each packed a bag and were ready to go to the resort after they visited with David. Patrick spoke to Shelly earlier and David had arrived home safely and they were all waiting to see him.

"So tell me about David. Is there anything I need to know before I meet him?" Robin smiled at Patrick.

"He is a great guy. I was skeptical, of course, when he started dating Shelly, but I was convinced nobody would be good enough for her," he smiled at the memory. "I've always been pretty protective of my sister."

She loved hearing about their family and she was actually excited to meet David. She was also curious about Patrick's reaction to seeing David. She knew he had a lot of unresolved issues when it came to what happened overseas, and they were bound to come to the surface after seeing him again.

"We're here," he said and pulled up to their house. He took a deep breath and she reached over and squeezed his hand.

"What was that for?"

She smiled. "Because you're you."

He blushed. "Come on."

They walked to the door and when it opened, a tall man in jeans and a t-shirt walked to Patrick and hugged him with one arm, his other arm was in a sling. Robin figured it was David. She stood a little ways behind and watched.

"You must be Robin," he said as he walked over and hugged her.

"Oh," she said, surprised and a bit overwhelmed by his contact. She wasn't used to anyone touching her, and especially a man. She backed away and smiled. "You must be David."

He smiled and looked at Patrick. "Well done, man."

Robin blushed and looked down and Patrick walked over to her. "Let's go inside," he smiled and they all walked in.

It was a beautiful breakfast and they talked about Amber's school and Kevin. David was wary of the teenager and Patrick assured him Kevin seemed like a nice enough guy. The women went to clean up and Patrick and David went for a walk.

"I'm worried about my brother," Shelly said after Amber went to her room for a little while.

Robin looked at Shelly and wrinkled her brow. "Why?"

"I don't want to break any trust here, but before he met you, Patrick was in a pretty deep depression. When he was sent home from overseas, he was a shell of the man I knew. He stayed inside and didn't talk to anyone really, except Amber. He went back to work, but he came home after and just fell deeper into himself. He was filled with blame and anger and he didn't want to talk to me about it because David was still there." She looked toward the window where they could see David and Patrick. "Taking Amber to the jewelry store the day he met you was the first time he really went anywhere other than my house. Since that day, he is like a new man, or really, the brother I knew before. That's because of you, Robin. I owe you more than you could ever know."

Robin shook her head. "No you don't. Patrick has done the same for me," she smiled and looked up as Patrick came back in with David. He looked upset and she stood up to go to him.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. She took his hand in hers and rubbed his knuckles as they stood there.

David walked over to Shelly and kissed her softly and she stroked his cheek. Patrick looked at Robin. "We should go."

She nodded and they said their goodbyes and left. Patrick drove and she hesitated, but then looked over at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I may have been kept in a basement for years, but I'm not stupid. You are upset and it has to do with David. I thought maybe you needed to talk. If not, that's fine."

He kept driving and she turned to look out the window. They were almost to the highway when he pulled into a parking lot and stopped. "He thanked me for looking out for his family."

Robin looked at him and waited.

"He thinks me being here was more important than being overseas. He told me he pushed for me to be sent home to watch over his family. He had no right to do that."

"You're right," she said.

He was surprised. "You think so? Or are you just saying that to make me happy," he saw her face darken and he realized how that sounded. "I'm sorry, Robin, I didn't mean it like that."

She smiled, "That's okay, I know. But know this about me, Patrick. I don't give lip service. I don't say things I don't mean and I won't try and pacify you by saying what I think you want to hear. You are not Scott and I am well aware of that. When I talk to you, I never think your reactions are going to turn violent."

He exhaled and nodded. "Good."

"That being said, David had good intentions, but he had no right to decide for you what was right. You have every right to be upset, but you need to see it from his perspective. He had no control over where he was and how long he had to be there. What happened to you there was horrific and I can't imagine the horror you saw, but maybe this was a small amount of control he needed. He knew you would help his girls, and to him, that was more important than anything else. I think if you put yourself in his position, you can see that."

He smiled at her and she blushed. "What?"

He shrugged. "You're right."

"Oh."

"Thanks." He pulled back onto the road and they both smiled as they made their way to the resort.

XXXXX

Robin grabbed her bag and followed Patrick inside when they pulled into the resort. She was nervous and excited and tired. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to seeing the beach and being with Patrick. He checked them in and a bellboy came and took their bags. Patrick took her hand as they went into the elevator and she felt immediately calmer. They walked to the room and the bellboy opened the door and walked in with their bags. He turned to them and smiled. "Your appointments with the masseuse are in 30 minutes."

Patrick gave him a tip and walked him out. He turned to Robin who was standing in the same position as before. "Are you okay?"

She rubbed her arms. "What did he mean appointments with the masseuse?"

"Shelly and Amber love to get massages here and part of the gift was a massage for two. She wanted them to be today so we would be relaxed. We don't have to go if you don't want."

"Am I safe to get a massage? Do I need to tell them about my HIV?"

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to tell them anything. You are safe for everything, Robin. Please don't doubt that."

She shrugged. "It's hard to stop hearing someone when they told you the same thing for so many years. It's just going to take me some time."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I have all the time in the world, and I will tell you just as long how amazing you are."

She hugged him and nodded. "Do I have to take my clothes off? I don't want to do that." She looked at him. "At least not for them."

He felt his whole body go warm at her implication and he ran his hand through her hair. "No getting naked for anyone or in any place you don't want."

"Good," she said and they made their way to the massage parlor.

"I'll see you after, okay? Make sure you enjoy yourself, but not too much," Patrick smiled at her as they parted at the door.

Robin smiled, but she felt uneasy. Everything was unfamiliar to her, from the place to the people to the environment. She jumped as a woman touched her arm to take her in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," the woman said.

"It's okay," Robin smiled and followed the woman into the room. She was told to undress and put the bathrobe on, and the masseuse would be in shortly. Robin watched her leave and she felt her stomach jumping. She took her clothes off, but left her undergarments on. She sat down on the table and waited. The door opened and a man walked in.

"Are you ready to be relaxed?"

Robin felt sick. The man had the same cologne Scott used to wear. She jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving everything behind.


	21. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Patrick pulled his shirt off and was getting ready for his massage when the woman who walked them in came into his room.

"Excuse me Dr. Drake," she stammered.

Patrick knew immediately something was wrong. "What happened?"

"The woman you came in with has left suddenly."

"What do you mean? Left where? What happened?"

"I don't know. I had her get undressed and wait for Mr. Todd. He came in and she got scared and ran away. She left her clothes and shoes behind. I don't know what happened."

Patrick pulled his shirt on and ran into the hallway. "Which room was she in?"

The woman showed him and he went in and grabbed her clothes. He smelled something that made his heart sink and he turned to see the man standing there. "I'm very sorry. I don't know what happened. I just walked in and she ran out."

Patrick nodded. "It's okay, thank you." He walked out and passed the man who was wearing the cologne that Patrick remembered from Scott's house. He knew it must have sent Robin back into a place of fear and panic and he cursed himself for putting her in this position. She seemed to be doing so much better that he just pushed her to do this when he should have just stayed with her in the room. He ran to their room but she wasn't there. He knew she didn't have the key, but he checked. He didn't know where she was and he was beginning to panic.

He made his way down to the lobby and was stopped again by someone from housekeeping. "Dr. Drake?"

"Yes?"

"Ms. Robin asked me to get you."

Relief flooded through him. "Where is she?"

"She wouldn't come out, but she told me you could help her. She is in the linen area."

Patrick followed her and his heart broke when he saw the small closet area the woman pointed to. He walked in and saw Robin sitting on the floor in the corner. He made his way over and sat down next to her.

"I think maybe I should leave. Can I have the key?" she asked quietly.

"It was the cologne," he said.

She nodded. "It doesn't matter. He was right. I am not fit to be in public like this. I really want to go."

"Will you come back to the room with me so we can talk? I think I understand what happened and I need you to give me a chance. Can you do that?"

She wiped her cheeks and sighed.

"Please Robin, let me help you move past this."

She nodded and stood up with him, wrapping the bathrobe tightly around her body. They walked back to the room and she went right to change her clothes before she walked out and sat down on the chair while he sat on the bed.

"When I first came home, I didn't go out of my house for weeks. Everywhere I went reminded me of how horrible the conditions were for the men I left behind. I saw my failure everywhere I looked and when people spoke to me, I felt like I was hearing them through a fog. No one understood what my problem was, and to be honest, I didn't care. I didn't feel worthy of compassion or help. I didn't want to feel better." He walked to the chair where she sat and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. "I get it, Robin. I understand your fear and I know that it won't get better if you let it have any power over you. I should have never agreed to the massage and left you alone like that. It was really stupid on my part and I'm sorry."

He reached up and wiped the tears, which fell over her cheeks. "We don't have to have a massage. We don't have to do anything but stay here and relax. I don't want you to go. I want you to give this a chance. I want to start over."

She covered his hands with hers and looked at him. "What if this is as good as I get? What if I'm never comfortable with people? What if I'm too damaged?"

He shook his head. "You're not."

She sighed and stood up. "I just want to lie down for a bit."

He nodded. "Okay. I'll leave you alone."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Would you just hold me for a little while?"

"Of course," he smiled and pulled his shoes off. He moved onto the bed and she sat next to him. He lay down and she turned so her back was to him. He moved to wrap his arms around her and she melted against him, covering his hands with hers. He kissed her forehead and held her.

"This will pass, Robin. You will feel whole again, I promise," he whispered.

She nodded, but didn't speak. Her tears fell quietly as she let him hold her tightly, praying he was right.

XXXX

Robin woke up about an hour later and saw Patrick asleep, sprawled on his back. She sat up slowly and felt her head pounding. She needed to eat something and take her meds. Getting up slowly, she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

Patrick heard her get up and he sat up after she went into the bathroom. He wished he knew what to do to make her feel comfortable. He didn't know if being here with him was the best thing for her. He walked out onto the balcony and looked over the ocean, trying to figure things out.

Robin saw him standing outside when she came out and she made her way to join him. He turned when he heard her.

"Hey, are you doing okay?"

She walked to the ledge and looked out. "I'm good. I'm really sorry I ruined everything earlier."

"I don't think anything was ruined. I would have rather been here with you then have anyone else put their hands on you in any way," he said sincerely.

She smiled. "I don't think I want anyone else's hands on me." She turned to face him. "You know, there are some nice massage oils and lotions in the bathroom. Since I cheated you out of a massage earlier, can I try and give you one now?"

God he wanted that. "I don't want you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing."

She nodded. "Okay, that's fine."

"What?"

"You can just tell me no, Patrick, you don't need to make it about me being comfortable. If you don't want me to touch you, I understand."

He moved quickly and pulled her to him, crashing his mouth to hers. She was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly and moaning as he pressed his tongue into her mouth. His hands ran up under her hair and she felt her whole body respond to him. He broke the kiss and turned and walked back into the room, pacing.

Robin followed him and touched her lips as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He paced and looked at her. "How could you think that I don't want to touch you? All I want to do is touch you, Robin. Every time I look at you my blood pumps faster and my heart races and all I can think is how beautiful you are and how much my life has improved since I found you. I ache to hold you and touch you and I'm scared it's too much, too soon. I don't know if you feel the same way and I am terrified of scaring you off." He stopped pacing when she walked over to him. "I don't know how it happened or when, but I know that you are everything to me, Robin."

She reached her hands up to his face and held him. "I hear you. I feel the same way, Patrick, but I'm still learning to trust those feelings. I'm scared to need you so much, but I also know that I don't want to be without you." She pulled him to her and they came together again, the kiss much gentler and more searching. He reached down and gathered her in his arms and walked to the bed, laying her down and smiling as she reached for him.

Their lips met again and Robin found herself feeling things she had never felt before. She wanted him to touch her, kiss her, and hold her forever. No one had ever made her feel so beautiful and treasured and she knew this was something she didn't want to miss. He laid his long frame next to her and traced a line down her cheek.

"Will you let me give you a massage?" he asked her softly.

She smiled. "If you let me reciprocate."

"Of course," he moved and stood up. "I'll get everything ready. I think there's some fruit and cheese in the fridge if you want to eat something."

She watched him walk to the bathroom and she went and found the food. She took out the plate and placed it on the bed while she went and got some champagne that was chilling and two flutes. She walked back over and put the food on the table next to the bed and poured the champagne. He walked out and put the basket of oils on the bed and went to turn on some music. She handed him a glass and he smiled.

"To the beginning," he said and they clinked glasses and took a drink. She put her glass down and ate some grapes.

He smiled at her and she blushed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just good to see you smile."

"I could say the same about you," she put the fruit down and moved closer to him. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

He grinned. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but it would be helpful if you wore less clothing."

She looked at her t-shirt and yoga pants. "Good point. Give me a minute," she jumped up and went into the bathroom.

Patrick downed the glass of champagne, trying to calm his nerves. He wanted her so badly, but he was terrified of ruining this. He had never been so nervous around a woman before. He walked to the window and looked out across the evening sky.

"Is this okay?"

He turned around and his mouth almost dropped open. She was wearing a tiny white bikini that left very little to the imagination. "That will do," he squeaked and felt the flush cover his cheeks.

She blushed again and looked at him. "Aren't you wearing too many things, too?"

He grinned. "Hold on," he pulled his shirt off and looked at her. "I think this is safe for now." He was not about to take his pants off.

She giggled, understanding his point. "Okay."

"Come lie down on your stomach and let me work my magic." He watched her do as he asked and he sat on the bed next to her. He took the massage oil and opened a few. "Which one do you like?" He let her smell each one.

"This one," she pointed to the coconut oil.

"Good choice," he said and poured a nice amount into his hands. He rubbed them together and gently placed his hands on her back, by her shoulders. He began to rub gently and she moaned in response. "Am I hurting you?"

She smiled. "No, feels amazing."

He smiled and continued to move across her shoulders and down her arms. He leaned over her and she could feel his body heat resonating from his chest. He moved his hands down her body and continued to manipulate her muscles and break up the kinks in her back. He moved his hands to her lower back and then back up all over her torso. She was melting as he touched her and she felt tears prick her eyes at the magnitude of what this meant to her. He moved to her thighs, kneading the flesh and leaning down to make her feel his breath on her back.

"Ooh," she moaned and he felt his groin twitch in response to her. "That feels so good, Patrick," she murmured with her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered as he moved down to her feet. He began to massage the bottom of her feet when she giggled and pulled away. He laughed. "Ticklish?"

She sat up and nodded and he grabbed her foot and tickled her, laughing as she squealed from his machinations. She laughed until her tears came and she looked at him with such adoration, he felt completely unworthy. "Thank you."

"For what?" He sat on his knees next to her.

"No one has ever touched me before. I was afraid that maybe no one ever would, but it occurs to me that I don't want people to touch me."

He was confused. "You didn't like it?"

She moved closer to him. "I don't want people to touch me. I only want you." She reached to him and pulled him to her, kissing him and pulling him down onto her body.

"Robin, I don't want to hurt you," he said as he collected himself.

She smoothed his hair behind his ears and stroked his cheek. "You need to stop worrying about me."

He cast his eyes down and sighed. "I'm trying."

"Can I give you a massage?"

He smiled, "That would be nice."

Take your pants off and lie on your stomach," she commanded.

He swallowed thickly. "Are you sure? Maybe I should keep my pants on. You have an inappropriate effect on me."

"Why inappropriate?"

He was so nervous. "My body responds to you, Robin. The last thing I want to do is scare you away. I'm fine waiting, and I would never pressure you, but there is only so much I can hide in my boxers."

She smiled. "I'm okay with that. In fact, I want you."

"Want me?"

What did she mean?

"To show me what you're feeling. I don't need you to hide."

He inhaled sharply. "Okay." He pulled his pants and socks off and lay down on the bed, on his stomach.

She had such butterflies in her stomach; so much excitement and happiness. She took the oil and put some in her hands and then placed them on his broad shoulders. She began to press her hands over him and she leaned her weight on him, her hair falling over his neck.

He was in heaven. Her hands felt like silk over his skin and it was all he could do not to flip them over and take her right there. She moved over his back and back up to his neck and shoulders. She smiled at his US Army tattoo and she leaned closer to his ear. "I like the tattoo."

He grinned. "I'm glad," he kept his eyes closed.

She moved to his arms and when she reached her hands close to his underarms, he laughed and squeezed his arms to his sides.

"Now who's ticklish?" she asked.

He looked up at her and blushed. "I'm very sensitive."

She raised her eyebrows. "Is that the only place that's sensitive?"

He groaned as he buried his face in the pillow. "You're killing me, Robin," he muttered.

"Turn over," she whispered.

He turned his face and looked at her. "You don't know what you're asking."

"I do, Patrick. Please let me love you," she said through hooded eyes.

"We don't have to do this," he said, needing her to be absolutely sure.

She sat back. "I'm sorry, maybe it isn't me who has the issue. You don't have to do this, Patrick." She moved off the bed and felt her tears come.

"Robin, come here," he said as he turned over and sat up.

"It's fine, really, I get it. I'm not really a prize," she chuckled pathetically. "And I am HIV positive."

He scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her. "Stop this, please."

She shrugged. "I'm so embarrassed. I really don't need you to try and make it okay."

"I want to make love to you more than anything. I'm just nervous."

She met his gaze, this amazingly handsome man who had made her come to life. "How are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "First of all, I am aware you are HIV positive. I have all of the necessary precautions we need to have perfectly safe sex. But Robin, the issue is me. You make me want to live in a way that is honorable. You make me feel things that I have never felt before. The thought of touching you, loving you, it should be something that is beautiful and perfect. Robin, I don't know if I'm good enough for that."

"This conversation is perfect. This moment is beautiful. You, saying these things to me, makes me feel like I'm treasured. I'm scared, too, not because I'm so inexperienced, but because I feel like this is what I've been waiting for. I don't know if it's right, or too soon, but," she stopped and looked down.

He tilted her face up to him. "But what?"

"But I love you," she said simply.

He smiled and wiped the stray tears, which had slipped from her eyes. "I love you, too."

Her eyes opened wide and she looked up into his eyes as his mouth closed over hers. She pressed her body against his and felt his arousal against her. She felt the heat pool at her center and wanted him desperately.

He gathered her again in his arms and placed her on the bed. He moved to her and she untied her bikini top, removing the material and pulling him to her. He smiled as he moved his mouth over hers, and then to her chin and her neck. His hands were on her stomach as he moved his tongue down her chest and gently kissed her cleavage before he took her nipple in his mouth, her moaning just turning him on more and more. She ran her hands through his hair and he moved to do the same to her other breast. His hands moved down her body and he moved his tongue after them, kissing her navel and moving to trace her hips with his tongue.

She arched her back as he moved over her body and she started to feel things building in her belly. He moved back up to her face and kissed her deeply as he looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I want you to touch me," she said softly. "I need to feel your hands on me."

He felt his erection straining against his boxers, as her voice was almost his undoing. He moved to her waist and gently pulled her bottoms off, leaving nothing left covered. He kissed her thighs and her knees and he ran his hands up on the inside part of her thighs. She parted her legs for him and he moved back to her face and she pulled his mouth to hers as he slowly ran his hand over her center. He found the sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed his thumb over her, causing her to come apart almost immediately.

"Oh God," she panted as the most amazing sensations washed over her. He slid a finger inside of her and felt how wet she was for him.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured as she came back to earth.

"Let me touch you," she said softly.

He smiled as he pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection. He laid on his back and she began to kiss his neck and moved down his taut chest to his nipples, kissing each one and running her hands over his body. She continued to his muscular abdomen and then down to the trail of hair which led past his navel. He groaned as she ran her tongue over his hips, as he had done to her. She looked back up to his face and he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. He sucked in his breath as she softly wrapped her hand around his throbbing member. She moved her fingers over him and he felt like every nerve ending was on end.

"I need to feel you inside of me, please," she whispered and he turned them over. He reached for his protection and covered himself before he laid his body on hers.

"I'll go slow, and you need to tell me if you want to stop," he said softly.

She placed her hands on his chest and nodded. He gently entered her and slowly pushed, watching her beautiful face as she felt him for the first time. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately as he continued to fill her. He was trying to be gentle, but the tightness he felt was driving him wild with pleasure. She moaned gently as his pelvis met hers.

"You feel amazing," she said and he buried his head in her neck.

He pulled out slowly and she winced at the sensation and then he pushed back into her, causing her body to contract again. "Oh God," she panted. "That's amazing," she moaned.

He began to move faster, burying himself over again until he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. "I'm going to come," he said as he kissed her.

"Let go for me, let me feel you come apart," she whispered.

He cried out as he thrust one more time and exploded into the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt. He moved another few times and felt every part of him go to her.

She held him through his release and never wanted this feeling to end. He moved out of her and disposed of his protection before he lay next to her, smoothing her hair over her sweat covered forehead.

"Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "That was totally worth the wait."

He laughed and she giggled. "I love you," he said softly as he put his hand on her stomach.

"And I love you," she said softly as he kissed her again. He felt something profound happening and he never wanted it to end.


	22. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Patrick had been awake for a while. He was just watching her sleep. They were both still naked, entwined with each other and even though his heartbeat returned to normal a while ago, he was still feeling like he just won the lottery. He was completely and utterly enamored with her, in every way possible. Her skin was soft and her hands delicate, but her spirit, her fire was voracious. He loved her, a concept that had always been so foreign to him, except when it came to family. He never thought he could love anyone. He worried he was simply too self absorbed in his own issues to be available to another person.

She moaned and moved a little in her sleep, hugging his torso to her. It made his whole body warm to know she took comfort in him, as he did her. He held her body to him and rested his hand on her lower back. Her breathing evened out again and he smiled. She loved him, too. She had said it without provocation and he knew, like him, that she didn't say things she didn't mean. He smoothed her hair from her face and saw her mouth turn up into a smile.

She opened her eyes and nuzzled his chest, inhaling his scent and finally looking up into his soft brown eyes. "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was having fun looking at you."

She blushed and put her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked her tenderly.

"I'm amazing. Are you okay?"

He grinned. "I am."

"Good," she sat up and pulled the sheet with her. "What time is it?" She smoothed her hair away from her face.

"7:00."

"Oh, well, are you hungry?" she covered herself up and looked at him.

"Why are you hiding?"

She shrugged. "I'm not, really, but I don't need to just sit here naked."

"Why not? Your body is amazingly beautiful."

"It's going to take awhile, Patrick."

He sat up. "For what?'

"For yours to be the only voice I hear," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

He moved closer to her and gently pulled the sheet away. He traced a line down her shoulder and over her breast. "There is nothing about you that is a mess. You are everything I could have ever wanted, Robin. You are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and sensitive, and challenging and for some unknown reason, you seem to really like me."

She linked her hand with his and brought it to her lips. "How do you know just what to say?"

"I don't, but I can't stand to see you sad. I would move heaven and earth to make you smile," he said as he cupped her cheek.

"You don't have to move anything, Patrick, you just need to be you," she said and moved to kiss him again, feeling the intense pull to his whole being. He pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss. She sat back and smiled.

"I need to take a shower and then eat something before my meds," she whispered as she lightly kissed his chin.

He raised his eyebrows. "Will you try something new?"

She grinned. "Should I be nervous?"

"No. Will you let me shower with you?"

"You feel comfortable with that?" she couldn't help but hear Scott.

"Robin, after what we just did, I don't think you need to wonder about my comfort level. I want to be as close to you as you'll let me. If you don't feel comfortable, that's okay, but showering together might be a whole new kind of fun," he kissed her cheek.

She giggled. "Okay."

He kissed her again. "Good decision." He jumped out of bed, walking his naked form to the bathroom and winking at her as she bit her lip watching him. "Come on," he teased.

She blushed looking at him. She blushed thinking about him. This was the best moment of her life. She took a deep breath. She could do this. God she wanted to.

XXXX

Patrick started the shower and put some new soap in the dish next to the shampoo. He looked up as Robin walked in, wrapped in the sheet. He smiled warmly at her.

"I was cold," she said softly.

He walked over to her. "I can shower alone, Robin, you don't have to do anything you aren't ready to do. It's really okay."

She had a hard time concentrating with him standing there naked. "I want this, Patrick, but I'm just not as comfortable with my body."

"I know, but I want you to be comfortable with me," he moved closer to her. "I don't want you to worry about anything when you're with me."

She dropped the sheet and nodded. "Okay."

He pulled her to him and held her. "I hope you know how honored I am you trust me so much."

She ran her hands over his back and then looked up into his eyes. "I do trust you, with my life."

He lowered his mouth and kissed her softly. "Let's go shower."

He led her into the large shower in their big suite and she stood facing him, the water falling on him. "Now what?" She grinned.

He laughed. "What do you normally do in the shower?"

Her face darkened and he immediately felt badly. He knew she had been relegated to cold showers in the basement for years. "I'm sorry, sometimes I don't think."

She was quiet for a minute and then she looked at him. "As much as I need to be more comfortable, you need to stop worrying about what you say to me."

He nodded and moved her wet hair away from her face.

"I used to dream sometimes," she began as she turned in his arms so her back was against him.

"About what?" he took the soap and put some in his hands.

"About my life turning out differently," she felt his hands move around her body, washing her stomach and moving up to her breasts. She moaned as he ran his hands over her nipples and they pebbled under his touch.

"What did you see your life looking like?" he murmured into her ear.

"It wasn't so much a what as a who," she said as she pressed her back into him, feeling his erection poking into her.

"Keep talking," he said as he moved his hands down farther and brushed her center.

"I wondered what it would be like to have someone come home and be happy to see me there. Someone who would want to tell me when something good happened, or something bad. I wanted to be important to someone because I made their life better. I also hoped that I would feel the same way about them," she turned in his arms and saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"In such a short time, Patrick, you have given me all of that. That first night after the jewelry store, when you took me home, you seemed genuinely happy I was there. You can't know how much that meant to me, how much it still means to me."

He looked at her, the water cascading over her body and he felt such an overwhelming sense of belonging. "Thank you."

She took the soap and put some in her hands. She ran her fingers over his chest and he leaned down to capture her mouth with his. She giggled. "I have to wash you."

He groaned as she moved her hands down his torso to the hair that covered his groin. She leaned up to kiss him as she touched him intimately and she felt bold and eager for him. She made sure he was all rinsed off and she turned the water off.

"Is it too soon?"

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and took another to wrap her. "Too soon for what?"

"I would like to make love to you again," she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

He followed her, amazed by her strength and her willingness to push herself. "Robin, I was ready about five minutes after we were finished."

She dropped her towel and got onto the bed. "Good, me too."

He grinned as he reached for a condom and rolled it on. "Are you sure?"

"Please, I want you, now," she said in a low voice.

He moved to her and quickly sank into her, causing her to cry out and his own body to twitch in response. "Shit, Robin, you feel so good."

She sucked in her breath at the mix of stinging and pleasure he gave her. She was so full, so possessed by him that the feelings were intoxicating. He took her hands in his and needed to feel the physical connection all over. She just owned him, and he was thrilled.

"Am I hurting you?" he managed to finally ask her.

"No, you feel amazing. So deep, so hard," she said, the words like an aphrodisiac to him.

"Only because of you, Robin," he murmured as he buried himself over and over again. She felt her orgasm building and she clenched around him, causing him to groan in a guttural, animalistic way.

"Please don't stop," she begged.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue probing her cheeks and her hands holding his face to her. She reached behind him and pressed his buttocks to her, crying out as her body splintered into a million sensations.

He tried to hold back, but it was futile. Watching her come apart because of him sent him over the edge and he poured himself into her, crying out her name as he did.

They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. Patrick removed his protection, but didn't have the energy to move. His chest heaved up and down as he tried to come back to earth.

"Can it always be like that?" she asked breathlessly.

He grinned as he looked at her. "That's a tall order, but to be honest, I kind of think it's because of our connection. You make me come alive, Robin. You make my body do things that are simply unreal."

She turned and leaned up on her arm. "So that's not normal for you?" she smiled.

He grinned at her. "No, that's all us."

She pat his chest and sat up. "I think I need to eat something."

He took her hand. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm amazing," she kissed him and turned to get up. She pulled on his t-shirt which fell to her knees and she made her way to the other table when the room spun and she crashed to the floor.

"Robin?" Patrick cried as he saw her fall.

"Shit," Patrick said as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He saw her coming around and he pulled his pans on before checking her pulse. "Robin? Can you wake up?"

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her, concern all over his face. She jumped up and smoothed her hair. "I'm fine."

He held his hand to her. "It's okay, you're at the resort with me, you're safe."

She exhaled and rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, it's kind of an immediate reaction."

"No problem. How do you feel?" he went and grabbed her some juice.

"I'm okay. I just need to eat something. I think with my meds being changed and me being on a different schedule, my body is having trouble adjusting," she smiled. "I'm okay, Patrick."

He sighed. "Here, look over the menu and we can order room service. I'll get more fruit and cheese while we wait."

"Is there a kitchen we can use?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I can make us food, we don't have to bother the people here."

He peeked out from the kitchen area and looked at her. "They have an excellent dining room here. It's their job to make food for us."

She blushed. "Oh, right, okay then, I'll pick," she looked through the menu and he walked over with a plate of snacks for her.

"So, what looks good?"

"I want a hot dog," she said. "Or macaroni and cheese."

He smiled at her. "Are you looking at the kids menu? I was thinking more along the lines of chicken or steak or fish."

She shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to have hot dogs or mac and cheese. I always loved them. It's been years and I guess I just saw that and got excited. I can totally have something else."

He shook his head, choked up for the millionth time. "Hot dog and mac and cheese it is. Should we order sundaes for dessert?"

Her eyes lit up. "With real ice cream?"

"Yes, the best," he said and kissed her. "I'll call while you eat something."

She nodded and ate a piece of cheese. He called down and ordered them food and then sat back down. "I'm worried about you."

She wiped her face and took his hand. "Patrick, I have been on a strict schedule with my meds for the last, well bunch of years. My food was scheduled and I learned to recognize the symptoms my body would show when I got light headed, or dizzy. Since I've been out, or free, whatever you want to call it, my body has been trying to adjust to a new schedule. I am eating more and we found out my meds were the wrong dosage, so that's been changed. It's not hard to see why I have dizzy spells."

He wasn't convinced, but he let it go. "Okay, but you need to tell me what you're feeling. We also need to take it easy on any other activities. I probably gave you more of a workout than you've had in awhile," he grinned.

She laughed. "You could say that. I definitely worked different muscles."

He watched her and she put the plate down. "Come here," she said.

He moved to sit next to her and she snuggled into his side. "I'm okay. You need to stop worrying."

He held her to him and smoothed her hair. "I'll take it easy, but I won't stop worrying about you."

"Okay, I can handle that."

He smiled. "Good."

A while later, they were eating and laughing and Robin didn't remember a time she felt more alive. He was really funny and sensitive and she found herself going for longer periods of time without thinking of the past.

"I'll put the ice cream in the freezer part of the bar for later, because if you're up for something, I would like to go outside and sit on the beach for a little while."

She raised her eyes. "With people?"

"Well there will probably be other guests there, but we will be on our own."

She was quiet and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do that."

He moved the food and sat next to her. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "This, here, with you, has been magical, Patrick. I don't want that to end. I don't want what happened when I went to get the massage happen again. I don't want to ruin this."

He nodded. "I get that, but you need to know that what happened earlier was something I should have anticipated. I left you alone with a strange person in a strange place. I'm not saying you need to be with me all the time, but we both need to understand that there are going to be triggers we need to watch for."

"You make it sound like I'm a ticking time bomb," she stood up. "I guess that isn't too far off."

He walked to her and put his hand on her shoulders. "You aren't a time bomb, Robin. But we can't forget what you've been through."

She sniffed and shrugged. "I remember it every moment, Patrick. What we did here, how I was able to escape, it was amazing, but as soon as the threat of the real world comes in, I'm back to the person who is trapped."

"Then we need to break through that. We need to not let it stop us. I'm not leaving you alone, Robin, I promise. I just think it would be amazing to sit on the beach and look at the stars."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do that."

He smiled. "We can do it."

She put on her sundress and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She slipped on her sandals and saw he had put on a t-shirt with his shorts. He smiled at her. "Ready?"

She nodded and took his hand as they made their way out. The lobby was full of people and Patrick felt Robin hug his side as they walked. He kept his arm around her and they walked out to the beach.

"It's beautiful out here, Patrick," she said as they walked onto the sand. She took her shoes off and held them as her feet sank into the warm sand.

"It is. Come on over here," he walked them to a semi-secluded area and put the towels down. He sat down and reached for her. She sat in his lap, her back against him.

He was quiet and she rubbed his thigh. "Are you okay?"

He exhaled. "Being out here, looking at the stars, it reminds me of being overseas. I used to sit outside and look at the stars when I was there and wonder," he stopped.

She turned a little to face him. "Wonder what?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Not going to work."

He looked at her. "What?"

"You can't make me get all touchy feely with my issues and then hold back. Spill," she said softly.

He laughed. "I've created a monster."

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, okay, I just wondered if I would get out of there. I know I keep saying how angry I was David sent me home, and I am, but I hated being there, Robin. It was full of fear and anger and death. I am a surgeon, and there was so much that I could have done, but the fighting and the hate just prevented me from helping all I could. I should have been able to do more. I should have left more of a mark there. I just don't know what was the point of me being there," he wiped his eyes and smiled. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

She stroked his cheek. "Not even a little."

He was choked up, and didn't say anything.

"I'm going to say something a little selfish. I don't know why you were put in that position or why you had to witness what you did, but if you hadn't come home when you did, I would have never met you. I am grateful for you in my life and I will never apologize for that. Maybe your purpose wasn't there, but here. Maybe we were meant to help each other."

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly before hugging her tightly. He was overwhelmed by his feelings and by how lucky he was. She turned in his lap and they watched the stars, holding hands.

XXXXX

They were unaware, a little way across the beach, that someone else was watching them, a sinister smiled across his face. He picked up his cell phone and sent a text. "Found her."


	23. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Patrick and Robin made their way back to the room and she sat down on the bed, pulling her sandals off. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at her.

"What?" she smiled.

"I just like looking at you," he said.

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and stretched out on the bed, exhausted.

"I see."

He sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. What do you want to do next?"

He chuckled. "Robin, I think we have both done enough for one day. The only thing I want to do is sleep," he could see she was exhausted.

Relief flooded her face. "Good, I mean, I could sleep."

He grinned. "Good."

She sat up and smiled. "I'll be out in a minute," she walked into the bathroom to wash up for bed. Patrick watched her and then took his clothes off, pulling on his pajama bottoms and waiting to clean up. He turned down the bed and looked up as she came out, smiling at his pajamas.

"Nice," she grinned as he walked into the bathroom. She went to her bag and pulled out the nightgown she had purchased. She wanted to wear it, but felt suddenly self-conscious and decided on her tiny shorts and a tank top. She shook her head as she berated herself for being such a baby.

"You okay?" his voice startled her and she jumped, dropping the nightgown.

"You scared me," she said as she put her hand on her chest.

"I can see that; I'm sorry," he walked over to her. "What's that?"

She shoved it back in her bag. Just more pajamas. I was deciding what to wear, but I went for comfort."

He nodded; fairly certain there was more to it. They went to sit on the bed when the room phone rang, causing her to jump again.

"Get a grip Scorpio," she said to herself as Patrick answered. He spoke for a minute and then hung up. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded. "I think so. They said there was a delivery here for us and they wanted to know if they should bring it up. I said yes."

"A delivery from who?" Why was she so nervous?

He shrugged. "Probably Shelly. She probably figured by now we were miserable and would need some help," he smiled.

She felt uneasy and he saw her change in demeanor. "It's okay, Robin, you're safe here."

She nodded and sat down on the bed. She jumped again when there was a knock on the door. He held her hand. "It's okay."

"I know, I'm sorry. Please open it, it's okay," she said and smiled.

He sighed and put on his bathrobe before he opened the door, taking an envelope from the bellman. He closed and locked the door, walking over to sit on the bed, dropping his robe.

"What is it?"

"Looks like an invitation," he said as he opened it. He read it and smiled. "Did you buy a new dress?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, when I was shopping with Shelly and Amber."

"Well then this must be from them. Apparently, we have reservations tomorrow night at the resort 5 star restaurant. We are instructed to dress in formal attire and that specifically; you are supposed to wear your new dress. There will be a private table set up for us and we are supposed to have fun," he handed her the envelope.

She smiled and put it down. "They really went all out, didn't they?"

He nodded. "My sister is nothing if not an incurable romantic. She means well."

Robin smiled as she lay down. "Remind me to thank her a million times."

He lay down next to her and pulled the covers over them. "Right after I thank you a million times," he said softly as he leaned in to kiss her deeply before holding her to him as they drifted to sleep.

XXXX

The man looked at his phone and sighed before texting back. "It's been delivered" He rubbed his forehead and wondered if this would work. It was one of the most complex plots he had been involved in, and if it didn't work, then everything he valued would be lost. It had to work. He stood up and went to his desk; there was much to do before tomorrow night.

XXXX

 _Why do you think he is being so nice to you? You already gave him what he wanted; he will drop you in the morning._

 _You are a worthless piece of garbage and the sight of you makes me sick. You should have died on that disease-ridden bed I found you on._

 _What could you possibly offer a man like him? You are a mousy inexperienced twit. You don't deserve to be happy._

Robin cried as Scott's voice ran through her head. All of her fears were coming out in statements by him and they were deafening. She screamed at him to shut up.

"Robin, shit, Robin, wake up," Patrick flipped on the light and saw her thrashing on the bed. She had screamed in her sleep and it scared the crap out of him. He held her by the shoulders and tried to wake her. She wasn't coming around so he grabbed a small cup of water and tossed it on her. She cried and jumped up.

"Hey, it's okay, it's Patrick. You were having a nightmare," he said soothingly.

"Water on my face?" She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"I couldn't wake you up. I didn't mean to hurt you," he was confused at how she was frantically drying her face. Her skin was red from her rubbing it.

"Robin, stop, what's wrong?"

She sank to the floor and sobbed and he felt tears come to his eyes at her anguish. He moved next to her on the floor and pulled her into his arms.

"What is it? Tell me what happened?"

She took a few deep breaths and looked at him. "Sometimes, when I was supposed to be working for Scott and I made a mistake or fell asleep, he would spray me with a hose," she hiccupped.

Patrick felt physically ill. "And I just did the same thing. Oh God, Robin, I'm so sorry," he put his head in his hands.

She took his hands and shook her head. "No you didn't, not at all. I was just dreaming about him, well not how that sounds, but I was hearing him telling me how I was so worthless and dirty and undeserving and then the water just made it so real," she looked at him. "I just want it to go away, you know? I'm scared he is always going to interfere with my life, with us."

He shook his head and stood up. "Come here," he pulled her up with him and they walked to the bed. "He won't stay in your head, Robin."

She held onto him like he was her lifeline. "How can you be so sure? Every time I close my eyes he is there, screaming at me."

"Because we will scream louder, well figuratively. We will keep making more happy memories so they are the ones you see when you close your eyes. You will continue to become more self confident by living the life you have always wanted, and that will make his power less and less. It is just going to take some time, but I promise it will get better."

She nodded. "I hope so."

"I know so, Robin. Please give yourself a chance," he kissed her forehead and held her as they both lay awake, demons of a different kind on both of their minds.

XXXXX

Robin woke up the next morning and smiled at Patrick asleep next to her. She was snuggled into his side and his arms held her as they had most of the night. She felt a mixture of love, happiness and trepidation. She didn't believe this was real; that this would last. It was such a foreign concept to her, happiness, which she just didn't know how to believe in it. She wanted to, but there were so many unanswered questions. Right now, in this cocoon, everything was magical, but what happens when they leave? Will she fall back into her fear? Would he move on? She sighed and moved out of his arms, sitting up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and smoothing her hair.

"Good morning," his sleepy voice said from behind her.

She turned and saw him smiling at her, his arm behind his head. "Morning."

He sat up and kissed her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"After I woke you up? Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she smiled as she turned fully to look at him.

"Come here," he said and lay back down. She stretched against him and sighed again. "You sound troubled."

"What do you think it will take for me to get my medical credentials reinstated?"

He was surprised. "Well, you may have to take some credits, but it shouldn't be too hard. Do you want to go back to practicing?"

She ran her hand over his chest. "I have to do something."

"That's not what I asked," he ran his hand through her hair.

She looked at him and then rested her cheek against his chest. "I don't know if I can do it. Medicine has been a horrible experience for me. I mean, I loved my work in Africa, but because of that, Scott found me and the last eight years, research has been all I've done. It became something I dreaded, because it was a constant reminder of the situation I was stuck in." She sat up and moved away from him, like something suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey, talk to me, what just happened?" He moved to sit next to her.

She turned to face him and her expression was so sad. "I don't understand what happened to me, Patrick. I don't know why I didn't fight harder to leave. I don't know who I am anymore."

He ran his hands up and down her arms. "We need to get dressed. I want to show you something."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Just give me a chance to help you, okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "okay."

A little while later, they were walking hand in hand on the beach. He carried a small basket and she had a blanket. They walked to a secluded area and she put the blanket down and they sat down.

He put out some pastries and juice and she smiled at him.

"This is nice," she took a bite of a danish.

He took a drink of juice and nodded. "I know you have a lot of questions, Robin, about what your life has been like the last eight years. I know you feel a lot of pressure to make the changes you think you need to make, and all of that is true, but there's something you need to realize."

She felt her eyes fill at the truth of his words. He just knew exactly what she was thinking about and saying it aloud just made it real. "What's that?"

"You have time to figure it out. You are on no schedule to make decisions or have a plan. I think you need to find what you enjoy and do that. No one is watching to make sure you follow their plan. I think you need to simply enjoy what life has to offer," he said and smiled at her.

She took a drink and looked at him. "I guess I just don't like not having a plan, you know? It's not like I need to know everything, but I want to make sure I have a purpose, like I'm meant to be here for something. My legacy can't be what it's been so far."

He cleaned up their food and closed the basket. "Look out across the water," he moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

She moved to snuggle closer to him and did as he asked.

"What do you see?"

"Water," she smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Nice. What else do you see?"

"Boats, waves, people, blue sky, ducks," she added.

"What else?"

"I can't see anything else."

"Does that mean that's all there is?" he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled, knowing what he was getting at. "No."

"So just because you can't see your future just yet, it doesn't mean it isn't out there, ready to find you."

"That sounds creepy," she giggled.

He snorted. "You know what I mean. I'm not the best with words."

She turned slightly in his arms. "You're the best with everything," she pulled his face to hers for a kiss.

He grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should go back to the room," she whispered.

"Why Dr. Scorpio, what are you suggesting?" he kissed her cheek.

"That we go back to the room," she giggled and they stood up, gathering their things and heading back.

******  
They were back in the room and Robin was sitting on the bed while Patrick was taking a quick shower. She was flipping around on the television and saw something that made her blush. She watched and didn't realize how long it had been until Patrick cleared his throat.

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

She turned and smiled. "Well, this was a very, um, informative program."

He had a towel slung low on his hips and he walked to her. "Robin, what are you watching? Is this a porno?"

"No, well not really, it's for women to know how to please their man," she looked at him. "There are many other things I could do for you."

He clicked the television off and sat down next to her.

"Are you mad?" she asked him, suddenly wondering if she did something wrong. "I didn't mean to insult you."

"You didn't insult me, but you don't need to watch anything to know what I like. Making love to you is what I like. Touching you and watching you love me is what I like. You are all I need, and there is nothing I'm lacking," he said softly.

She smiled. "You don't have to say that, Patrick. I saw quite a few things that I haven't done, and to be honest, some of them looked kind of fun."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well I would never want to infringe on any fun," he took her hand in his. "And I'm not telling you anything I don't mean. I am all about adventure in the bedroom, Robin, but only if you want to do something, never because you think it's what I want."

"Okay."

"Okay," he smiled. "Was there a what women like show?"

She grinned. "I don't know."

He stood up and went to get dressed when she reached for him and pulled his towel off.

"How about if I tell you what I like?" she asked him softly.

He felt such love for her and how she was pushing through her fear and giving herself a chance to be in the moment.

"Okay, what do you like?" he swallowed as she stood up.

"I like how you look at me," she said as she moved to him. "I like how you respond to my touch," she ran her fingers over his chest. "I like how you are gentle with me, but you don't treat me with kid gloves." She traced a line down his abdomen and brushed his groin with her hand. "I like how it feels when you're making love to me."

He couldn't take it. He pulled her to him and crashed his mouth onto hers. Feeling her respond with equal enthusiasm to his tongue and his hands. She smiled as he slowly pulled her top off and she shimmied out of her shorts. She crawled onto the bed and reached for him as he feasted on her neck. He lay next to her and leaned on his elbow as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she reached up and stroked his cheek.

"I want to tell you what I like," he said through hooded lids.

She traced his mouth with her finger and he kissed her digits. "I like how soft your skin is right here," he ran his fingers over her cleavage. "I like how your stomach quivers when I touch you here," he ran his hand over her abdomen. "I like how you trust me, completely, with your body and your heart." He removed her bra and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. "I like how you respond to my touch." He moved to pull her panties off and he reached for his protection.

"But the most amazing thing, the best part of everything," he put his arms on either side of her head. "Is how you make me feel." he lowered his mouth onto hers as he slowly slid into her, causing them both to moan at the fullness.

This, right here, was perfection for both of them. They had their special dinner in a few hours, and when they went home tomorrow, things would have to change, but for now, in each other's arms, this was home.


	24. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

Patrick buttoned his shirt while Robin did her hair in the bathroom. They had slept a lot of the day away, talking and laughing and really getting to know each other on a deeper level. He was excited for this evening and he knew if Shelly planned it, there were likely going to be some sexy surprises. She was big on pampering and she loved this spa. When she and David were married, they spent their mini honeymoon here because he was only on leave for a little while. He had told Patrick about some of the things they offered and as much as he didn't want to hear about it with his sister, he was excited for his evening with Robin. He tied his tie and sat down on the chair to put on his shoes. He heard her walk out and he looked up, his jaw dropping.

She was alarmed at his expression. "What's wrong? Does something hurt?" she ran to him and touched his face.

"No, you are stunning, Robin," he said as he looked at her.

"Oh, you scared me," she blushed and stood back a few steps. "You like it?"

He stood up and smiled. She wore a white dress that was tight across the bodice but flared out at the waist and fell to her knees. The top of the dress was drawn up in a halter-top and her tanned skin was glowing from being in the sun. She had piled her hair loosely on her head and a few tendrils curled around her cheeks, framing her face. She had on some pale pink lip-gloss and white wedge sandals.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I love it."

She fixed his tie and smoothed his shirt. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He put his jacket on and put his key in his pocket. "Are you ready to go?" he offered his arm.

She hooked her arm through his and smiled. "I'm ready."

They made their way down to the restaurant and Patrick held her to his side when he saw some of the men around them checking her out. She was oblivious to the attention and he realized she truly only had eyes for him. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet. They were taken to a private area of the restaurant, to an intimate curved booth with a beautiful setting. They were seated off the dance floor and there were about three other couples enjoying dinner. The maitre d brought them some champagne and told them the server would be there shortly.

Patrick picked up his glass and she did the same. "I would like to propose a toast to the most amazing few days I have ever had, and to the most amazing woman who has come into my life."

They clinked glasses and took a sip when Robin looked at him. "I would like to toast to the most incredible man who is patient and kind and funny and romantic and who has made me excited to live each day. I am truly blessed to have found you," she smiled and they took another drink.

The server came over and placed down a tray of appetizers. Patrick smiled. "We didn't order yet."

"The menu has been decided by the sponsor of your evening."

Patrick chuckled. "Of course it has." He looked at Robin and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I hope this is okay."

"I think it's kind of exciting. We don't know what we're going to get," she grinned and picked up a carrot.

"Good point," he tried one of the chips and dip. "Not bad, but I'd be happy with pigs in a blanket."

She laughed. "I haven't heard that term in forever. We have to get those when we go home."

"You got it," he said and the band began playing a slow song. "Would you like to dance?"

She was nervous. "I've never danced with anyone before."

He smiled. "Then I think tonight's a perfect time to start."

"Okay."

He stood up and held out his hand and she took it, walking a few steps onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and held her other hand in his against his chest. She rested her head against his chest and they moved slowly to the music. She ran her hand over his back and closed her eyes as the feel of moving in his arms took over and she was transported to paradise.

He rested his chin on her head and felt like this moment was profound for a lot of reasons. He felt like something amazing was happening to them; something he didn't want to let pass them by. So many thoughts and questions ran through his mind, but the most important thing was making her happy. He truly felt like that was his mission. The music ended and he stopped.

"Our food is here," he whispered.

She reluctantly let go of him and they walked back to the booth. She smiled at him when they say down and raised her eyebrows. "We should dance more often."

"I think that can be arranged," he grinned. "So it appears we are having pasta."

"I just know this is going to end up all over my dress," she said and felt a twinge of fear. "But I guess that won't be the end of the world, will it?"

He knew she was trying to lesson her memories of Scott. "No, it wouldn't."

They began to eat and Robin smiled. "It's delicious," she said as she chewed.

"It really is. I'll have to thank Shelly for her good taste," he took a sip of water.

"For sure. It's very tasty."

"So you haven't mentioned your parents. Is that an okay question to ask?"

Patrick hesitated before answering. "First of all, every question is okay to ask, you never have to worry about that."

"I know, I just don't want to overstep," she shrugged.

"No worries. My parents are actually both doctors who are practicing out of London, England. They moved there after Amber was born and they have only been back a couple times. We haven't really ever been a priority to them, and both Shelly and I are okay with that. We have taken care of ourselves most of our lives because they were both always working and traveling to conferences. When a chance to run a new burn unit in a hospital outside of London came up, they both decided it was their chance to start a new chapter in their lives. Shelly and I had no interest in following and we stayed here," he sighed. "It's been fine, but I know Amber would like to get to know them."

Robin reached over and held his hand in hers. "It has to be hard being so far away from them."

He got a little choked up and felt silly. "It's fine, really. They are only a phone call away."

She nodded. "Okay, but I bet Amber isn't the only one who misses them."

He smiled. "Okay, okay, enough about them."

She laughed. "Got it."

They looked up as the server brought over some wine. "Dessert is on the way," he said as he placed the glasses in front of each of them.

They smiled and took a drink. "This is good, too," Robin said as she swallowed the sweet liquid.

"It is," he said and drank some more.

Robin looked around and noticed they were alone in the room. She also felt like her head was cloudy. "Where is everyone?"

Patrick turned to look and almost fell over. "Whoa, I suddenly got dizzy," he smiled and looked at her when he saw she had her head in her hands. "Robin, what is it?" he hard a hard time focusing.

"They are almost ready," a voice said from next to them.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Patrick asked in a slurred voice. "What did you do to us?"

"Don't fight it, just let the medication work," the voice said.

"Medication? What did you do?" Patrick tried to get up, but couldn't figure out how to move.

Robin looked at Patrick and went to get up when she fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Robin," he said weakly and passed out, his face smacking the table.

XXXXX

They were dancing and it was amazing. He held her to his body and she melted against him. He was completely in love and he was happier than he had ever been. They were going to have dessert and there was wine and then everything was fuzzy. He tried to open his eyes, but it was so hard. Was Robin there with him? Were they in the room? Suddenly there was a water; freezing water. He took a breath and opened his eyes.

"Bought time you woke the hell up," a voice said.

Patrick tried to focus as he squinted through the pain that radiated from his head. He went to wipe the water from his face but realized his hands were tied behind him. Panic ran through his body. "Robin? Robin?" he yelled and tried to get up, but was completely tied down. He focused around the room and saw a man to the side, just standing there, staring at him, his arms crossed in front of him. "Where is Robin? What did you do? Who are you?"

"You aren't in any position to ask questions, now are you?" the man stated.

Patrick closed his eyes and there was water in his face again. "Enough," he yelled and then a terrible thought hit him. "Don't throw water at her, please. Where is she? I need to see her, please. What the fuck do you want?" His voice cracked with fear.

"She's important to you, huh?"

"What? This is ridiculous, let me go," he yelled and finally focused on the man who was in the room. He seemed to be in his 40's, tall and muscular. He wore a t-shirt and jeans and had a gun holstered at his side. He wore dark sunglasses and a sneer that matched his temperament. He stood to the corner of the room and it was hard for Patrick to see him clearly.

"We used her to track you. It wasn't hard, really, your sister always comes here and it was easy to talk her into giving you a gift. She never guessed who we were when we talked to her."

Patrick was trying to follow. "If you touch my sister I will kill you."

"I don't give a shit about your sister, try and follow."

"Maybe if you faced me like a man I could."

"You're a smart ass, aren't you?" The man walked in front of Patrick and was about to do something when someone else rushed in.

"Sir, we have a problem," the other man said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to take care of it."

"Something is wrong with her," the younger man said.

"Robin? What did you do to her?" Patrick was beside himself. He thrashed in his chair and the older man walked over to him.

"Shut up."

"I locked her in a room like you said, but something happened," the younger man said.

"Oh God," Patrick said as he heard what they said. "Please, you can't lock her up, please." He couldn't even begin to imagine the absolute fear Robin must be feeling. His heart just ached for her and he couldn't take it.

"What do you mean 'something happened'?" The older man asked the younger.

"She freaked out and then just froze. I tried the water, but she didn't move. I didn't want to hurt her if she wasn't breathing, so I stopped. I don't know if she's alive or not. I turned the lights off and locked the door. I'm not going back in there," he said.

Patrick had to get to her. He had to. "He said he was going to kill you," he said to the younger guy.

"What? You can't kill me," the guy whined.

"Shut up, he's bating you."

"Look, just tell me what you want, please. I have money, is that what you need?" Patrick tried to get up again.

"Why were you at the jewelry store?"

Patrick blanched. "This is from the store? I was shopping for a present."

"Why did you rescue the girl?"

"What? Robin? Do you mean Robin? Who are you?" Patrick was confused and his head was killing him. "What the fuck did you do to us?"

"Why were you after it? Where is it?" He asked him, walking closer and grabbing Patrick's collar.

Patrick cringed at the smell of the man's breath, "I don't know what you're talking about. Where is what?"

"The diamond, the red diamond. You have it and you're not leaving here until I get it back. I have been after that jewel for half my life and no punk ass doctor and his girlfriend are going to fuck it up."

He paced in front of Patrick and continued, "I've been following you since the robbery, waiting for my moment, and then I realized the girl was my way in. She was always with you and I figured if she were in trouble, you would do anything to save her. Sounds like she's in a hell of a pickle right now."

"I don't have your diamond. I don't know what a red diamond is and I don't care. You need to let me help Robin, please. If you take me to her I will help you in any way I can."

"You don't make the deals here, we do. I know you have it. Maybe you don't care if she dies; to be honest; I don't either. She's hot, though, maybe I'll go in there and have some fun before I leave. Think about that," he whispered close to Patrick's ear. "I'll be back, and when I am, you better have an answer I will like." The man sneered again and walked out with the other guy.

Patrick looked at his surroundings and tried to figure out a plan of action. He had to get to Robin. He let a sob escape, as he thought of her alone and paralyzed with fear, again. He backed the chair up against the wall and with all his might, threw his body against the cement, holding in his pain as the chair broke and he fell onto his tied feet, stretching and twisting his ankle. The lack of tightness against the chair caused the rope to slip and he was able to get his hands and feet free. He grabbed a jagged piece of the wood from the chair to use as a weapon and looked for a phone or something to call for help. He wiped his eyes and couldn't find anything, so he carefully opened the door and walked out into the hallway.


	25. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

 _Red diamonds are the rarest and most exotic diamonds, which means they are also the most expensive and naturally the most desired. A red diamond is so rare that there are jewelers and diamantaries that have rarely seen a red diamond, though everyone is aware of this diamond's uniqueness and its value. It has been known to sell for $926,000 per carat…_

"Something is wrong," Shelly told David as they went to breakfast. They had dropped Amber off at school and were getting a quick bite before David's check up.

"Why do you think that? Patrick is a capable guy and he can handle himself," David sipped his coffee.

"I know that, but I texted him twice and called him last night. He would never ignore me, Dave, I just feel like something isn't right."

"Shell, he is off on a romantic trip with his new girlfriend, and I know I don't need to remind you that Patrick has never had a real girlfriend, ever. He is probably infatuated with her and didn't turn his phone on," he reached his good arm and took her hand. "You do remember what that's like, don't you?"

She smiled at her husband who she had missed with all of her heart. "Of course I do, baby, but after the incident at the jewelry store, I'm just a little jumpy. I'm sure you're right," she sighed.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we swing by the resort after my appointment? Maybe we can make a reservation for ourselves for this weekend?"

Shelly breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks. I know I'm being an over protective older sister, but Patrick hasn't been this happy in, well, ever, and Robin is the sweetest woman, but she has been through quite an ordeal. I just want them to get their happy ever after."

"What kind of ordeal?" David asked her, not knowing the extent of anything she had been through.

Shelly took a deep breath and began to tell David the story.

XXXX

It had seemed so real. She had experienced a lot of powerful dreams since she was put in the basement, but this last one had seemed so vivid. She looked around at her surroundings, but it was pitch black. That was odd; usually Scott left lights on for her. Something was different about this, but she was confused.

Patrick.

The name was as real to her as the image of him in her mind. How could she have simply created such an elaborate tale? He had a family, a sister and a brother in law and a niece. She saw them all, but she was here, in the darkness, again. Her head was pounding and when she tried to get up, she was so dizzy, so she sat against the wall on the cold ground and held her knees to her chest. She felt her tears come and she was scared. She never cried. Scott didn't allow that and she knew it. She also never gave him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. Something was wrong. Something was different. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was real.

Patrick.

XXXX

He made his way down the hall and didn't know what he was going to do. Should he just rush into a room and yell for help? Should he go to the front desk and have them call the police? Who were these people and more importantly, where did they put Robin. He had to find her first, which was all that mattered. He felt his stomach jump when he thought of her alone and afraid in a dark room. His head was still pounding, but his heart was racing. He needed a plan. He ran to the supply closet and closed the door, rummaging through things until he found a pair of pants and a shirt that looked like it would fit. He cursed his height when he saw how short the pants would be. He kept his suit pants on but put the resort shirt on and grabbed a cart, hoping to blend in a little and find a way into the closed rooms.

XXXX

"Alright, his car is here, so he's fine, let's go home," David said as he leaned over to nibble Shelly's ear.

She smiled and pulled into a space. "We need to go in and check on him. It will be quick, I promise."

He sighed and then raised his eyebrows. "Maybe we could get a room?"

She giggled. "I don't think they rent by the hour here."

"But it's been so long and the doctor said I was good to go," he pouted.

"And we will, I promise, but I can't focus on that until I know all is okay, I'm sorry."

He smiled. "That's why I love you; let's go crash your brothers romantic rendezvous."

She laughed and they walked into the resort.

XXXX

David wasn't an alarmist, but Shelly was right, something was off here. They had been given the run around with regards to Patrick and if he was, in fact, still there. It was one thing to keep records private, but they wouldn't ring his room or give him a message when they said it was a family emergency. Shelly was arguing and David was forming a plan. He touched Shelly's arm and she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Let's go," he said and gave her a look that said there was more to it.

She nodded and they walked away from the desk and into the lobby. David pulled her into a private area and sighed. "Something is obviously wrong, Shell. They aren't going to help us, so we need to try something else. We know he is here, somewhere. We need to talk to the staff, try and get information from those who have no vested interest. I'll put a call out to my men and see if they can pull the blue prints for any hidden areas."

She wiped her eyes. "Should we call the police? David, I'm scared."

"I think we should let my men handle this for now. I don't know if we can trust anyone else."

She nodded. "I'm so glad you're here."

He hugged her and hoped he was right. "Me too."

XXXX

Patrick was out of ideas. He didn't know where else to look or where to go. He made his way to the lobby when he overheard a pair of workers talking about a potential problem. He walked up and smiled at the women.

"Hi, I couldn't help but overhear there was a problem with a room?"

"Who are you?" One of the women asked him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm new, actually, today is my first day and I'm looking for something to kind of make up for an embarrassing moment earlier. I spilled a whole bottle of wine down the front of a guest's shirt and I begged for another chance. If there is something I can do to help, I would really appreciate it," he flashed his best dimpled smile in hopes it would help, but these women appeared to be immune to his charm.

"If you spilled wine, what makes you think we want to give you another job you might mess up?"

"Well, that's a good point. I guess I am asking you to help me out. I don't have a good reason, I just want to work."

They looked at each other and shrugged. One gave him a key and told him the door to the back room wouldn't open. They were supposed to clean up a mess inside but they couldn't get in. Patrick thanked them and made his way to the door. He prayed this was the room she was in, or maybe it would lead him to her. He turned down the hall and smacked right into someone.

"Shit," he said and then looked into the face of his brother in law.

"David?"

"Patrick?"

Shelly pulled him to her in a hug. "Oh thank God, I thought something terrible had happened. Why are you dressed like this? Where is Robin?"

"We aren't safe here," Patrick said and pulled them into a corner. He quickly filled them in on what he knew. "How come you guys came?"

David smiled. "Your sister had a feeling something was wrong."

Patrick hugged her again and thanked them.

"Are you okay? What did they give you? I texted you and called you and I know you would never ignore me," Shelly was really worried about him. He still seemed spacey.

"I'm fine, but I need to find her. I don't know what kind of shape she's in and I have to help her," he said.

David was on his phone and he hung up and walked to them. "Let's go get into the room. My men are looking into the jewelry store robbery and trying to find a connection."

Patrick led them down the hall and to the door. The key wouldn't work and he wanted to call out to her, but he didn't want to draw attention. "Should we kick it in?"

David nodded and motioned for Shelly to get out of the way. He looked at Patrick. "On three."

The men got ready when there was a sound of a gun being cocked and both men froze. They turned and saw Shelly frozen in terror, a hand holding her and a gun to her head.

XXXX

"Get away from that door or I will shoot her," the man said as he held Shelly.

David stared at his wife who was terrified. "Let her go," he moved closer.

The man tightened his grip and Shelly gasped.

"Leave them out of this, they have nothing to do with any of this," Patrick said.

"Shut up," the man growled and dragged Shelly to the door. "Don't do anything or I'll kill her."

"I won't let you take her," David said, knowing he couldn't let him take her out of their sight.

"It doesn't look like you have a whole lot of choice now, do you?" he pushed the gun into Shelly's side.

"It's okay, Dave. Think of Amber, please. Don't do anything," she began to cry and Patrick tried to figure out a way to help.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," David said and moved to him.

Patrick moved in front of David. "I can tell you where the diamond is."

They all looked at him. "I thought you didn't know," the guy said.

"I lied. I'll tell you, but you have to let my sister go and take me to Robin. None of them had anything to do with this."

"How do I know you're not lying now?"

"You just need to trust me. Let them go," Patrick commanded.

Suddenly there was a commotion and a group of large men dressed in Army gear walked up. They moved right to the man and grabbed him, taking him by surprise and subduing him easily. Shelly ran to David and he pulled her away from the commotion, holding her tightly.

Patrick froze and saw the local police come in and cuff the man. He looked at him. "Where is she? What did you do to her?"

"You'll never get away. You have no idea how big this is," he sneered at Patrick and they took him away.

"Open this door, please," he didn't know if she was there, but he needed to check. He saw David walk over and the two men kicked the door open. It was pitch black inside and David motioned for the police to shine their flashlights.

"It's freezing in here," Patrick said as they walked inside. The cops shined the light and they saw it was a leaking storage room, the floor was damp and the temperature was a good 30 degrees colder than the hallway. They looked around and didn't see anything.

"Robin?" Patrick called out, but there was no answer. Finally, the lights began to come on in the room and they all saw her at once. Patrick raced too the far corner of the room to the crumpled person on the floor.

"Oh God, Robin?" He turned her gently and felt for a pulse. He gathered her in his arms and they walked out into the hall where he laid her down on the floor. "I need some blankets and a room to get her warm," he cried.

She began to stir and he held her face in his hands. "Robin, can you open your eyes? I'm here," he said softly. Shelly stood by, her tears falling as she watched her brother.

That voice, it was just like her dreams. The hands on her skin, they were like his. It was so cold and she was happy to just pray the dream would come back. She didn't fight it; she wanted to go back, back to the place where she was in love and happy. She felt like it would come soon. She just needed to let it happen.

"Robin? Please wake up," Patrick looked up as David motioned for them to take her to a room close by. He gathered her in his arms and raced to the room, placing her on the bed and watching as David spoke to the officers. Shelly walked to Patrick.

"We should go to the hospital. What's wrong with her?"

Patrick pulled her shoes off and her wet socks. "She is hypothermic. I need to warm her," he said as he tried to keep his hands from shaking. Shelly went to talk to David.

"No," Robin murmured.

He stopped. "Robin? It's Patrick, can you please open your eyes?"

She finally did, and her brown eyes focused on him. "Are you real?"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Oh thank God, Robin," he held her and she pushed away from him, fear on her face.

"Where is Scott? I will be punished if I am not in my room," she went to get up but he held her.

"No, Robin, Scott is dead. You're safe with me at the resort. You're free from Scott," he said and gently touched her cheek.

She looked at him, her face pale and her body shivering and she reached to touch his arms and then his hands. She met his gaze and her tears spilled over her cheek. "I thought you were a dream," her voice came out as a whisper. "I woke up alone and in the dark and I thought it was a dream."

He shook his head and felt his own tears fill his eyes. "No, Robin, it was real. All of it is real. I love you and I'm so sorry you woke up in that hellhole. I'm so sorry I let this happen."

She smiled. "You're real? This is real?"

He smiled back at her and pulled her into his arms, holding her and feeling her cry with relief as she held him back. He felt her shivering and knew she needed to get changed and warm. "We need to get you cleaned up, both of us."

David and Shelly walked in and Robin smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

David smiled and Shelly held his arm. "I think you both should go back to your room and rest and relax. I will have men posted in the hall to make sure nothing happens, but this is likely the safest place for you tonight. Tomorrow we need to figure out what the hell is going on."

Patrick nodded and hugged his sister and shook David's hand. "Thanks. I'll call you later."

They left and Patrick helped Robin up. They made their way to the elevator and back to the room, nodding to the guards who stood outside. Patrick closed the door and locked it and turned to look at her. She was shivering and he looked at the bathroom. "You should take a shower and wash everything away."

"Okay," she remained standing and didn't move.

He walked over to her. "What can I do to help you?" He cupped her face in his hands.

"What happened? Did the dinner happen or did I make that up? Did we make love or was that a figment of my imagination?"

He shook his head. "It all happened. We made love a few times and it was the most amazing connection. We had dinner and were drugged. I woke up tied to a chair in a room and you were gone. They wouldn't tell me where you were, but that you were in a dark room and you were alone and I knew you must have been so scared, and I couldn't believe I let this happen," he stopped and she took his hand.

"I remember. I knew it wasn't a dream. I felt you, Patrick. I didn't just remember it, but I felt it. I love you and I know that," she kissed his hand and smiled. "Will you help me shower?"

He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. She rubbed his back and looked up at him. "I'm okay, really, just a little cold and achy."

"Okay, come on," he walked them into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took his clothes off and then removed her dress. She had a bruise on her shoulder and he felt his anger grow. How dare they do this to her; to both of them.

She shivered and he helped her into the shower, letting the warm water fall all over them. He held her so she wouldn't fall and he washed her body gently, saving her hair until last. She leaned into him as he massaged her head and she moaned as his hands worked their magic.

"You okay?" he whispered into her ear.

She took the soap and rubbed his body, cleaning off the residue from the ordeal and relishing the fact that they were both there and okay.

Patrick turned off the water and took the robe, wrapping it around Robin and rubbing her arms. He put his robe on and they walked out to the bed, sitting down. He handed her a towel and she dried her hair before he handed her one of his t-shirts to put on. She watched him pull on his shorts and she noticed he limped when putting away the towels.

She pulled on the shirt and motioned for him to come back. "What's wrong with your ankle?" She had concern all over his face.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "I'm fine. I twisted my ankle when I broke out of the chair. I kind of forgot about it until now. I think my adrenaline was running and the pain wasn't bad."

She moved to look at it. "It looks a little swollen, I should wrap it."

He took her hands in his. "I'm fine. I just want to lie down and hold you now, okay?"

She smiled at his words and nodded. "Okay, I would like that."

He crawled under the covers and she moved to wrap herself in his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened," he murmured.

"Shh, we are both okay and we are going to get to the bottom of this. Did they tell you what they wanted?"

"They think I have a red diamond. I told them that was ridiculous, and I didn't know what they were talking about."

Robin sat up and covered her mouth.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He smoothed her hair back.

"I have it. I have the diamond they want."


	26. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

"What? You have it?" Patrick sat up and looked at her.

She ran her hands through her hair and wiped her forehead. "I think I do. I think that's why I was at the jewelry store."

"I don't understand, you don't know why you were at the store?"

She stood up and walked to the window, looking out and hugging her arms around her waist. "I told you I grew up in foster care until Felicia adopted me, right?"

He stood up and walked to her. "You did."

"Well when I turned 24, I received a letter with the address of the jewelry store and a statement that there was a package that was being held there for me. It was from a relative who died and left it there in trust where they would hold it until I could get it. I was leaving for Africa and figured I would get the package when I came back. You know what happened next." She was looking at her hands and then met his gaze. "I found the letter in my things that Scott had brought back with me from the hospital and I realized that I might have a purpose out there. Maybe there was more to my life than being his slave. When I ran, the first place I went was the store and I think that I must have been followed. I don't know what else would make them think you had it. They must think we were there together."

"Did you ever get the package?" Patrick asked.

"I got it, and in the chaos of the robbery I don't know what happened to it. I never opened it. I don't know where it is."

He sighed and pulled her to him. "This is completely ridiculous, all of this. We have to get you free from all of this."

Robin backed away from him. "I don't want to stay here tonight Patrick. I want to leave. I don't feel safe here."

He nodded, "Okay, I was thinking the same thing. Lets get dressed and I'll tell David we're going home."

She pulled on her clothes and packed their things. He spoke to David and got dressed before he grabbed their bags and they walked out. He saw his car was still there and he was glad to see it appeared to be unaffected. They got in and he drove them home.

Robin went into the guest bedroom after they came in and she went through her things, hoping to find the package. She pulled apart everything and found nothing. Patrick walked in and stood at the door, watching her.

"I don't think I have it. I don't know what's going on, Patrick. I'm scared that they are going to come after you again," she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He crossed to her and held her again as he thought of the warning the man had given him.

 _"You'll never get away. You have no idea how big this is," he sneered at Patrick and they took him away._

"It's okay, we're going to be okay," he said as he kissed her head.

XXXX

A little while later, Robin was in the kitchen trying to find them something to eat and Patrick walked in wearing his pajama bottoms. "I got nervous when I woke up and you weren't there."

She turned and smiled at him. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I realized we haven't really eaten in a while and I need to take my meds, so I was trying to figure out if there was something I could make. The problem is that I really don't know how to make anything," she blushed.

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact that I don't have much to work with. I think I probably need to go shopping," he walked to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We could have peanut butter and jelly on crackers," she giggled as he tickled her.

"That's such a beautiful sound," he said as she turned in his arms.

"What's that?"

"Your laugh," he said as he brushed her hair from her face. "I love it."

She smiled and stepped back from him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked her as she turned away from him.

She shrugged and sat down at the table. "Maybe I should leave."

He was completely confused. "Robin, did I do something wrong? Did I say something to make you want to leave?"

She shook her head, her eyes wet. "No," she whispered.

He sat down next to her and wiped his eyes. "You have to help me out here. I don't know what you're thinking."

"The first thing I thought of when I saw there wasn't anything to cook was fear. I thought, for a minute, that I would be in trouble with Scott and that I would have to sleep on the floor," she started to cry and Patrick felt sick. "I think I need to be in a hospital or something, Patrick. I can't make you deal with this. I am so messed up and you're so perfect and I can't possibly make you happy. Now, on top of everything else, I've brought danger into your life. I just don't know how to handle all of this."

He moved his chair to face her and he took her hands in his. "I am far from perfect, Robin. I have many of my own issues, and to be honest, I haven't dealt with them very well. I have put all of my energy into helping you and I haven't handled anything in my own life. Before I met you, Shelly made me start seeing a therapist and I think it was probably a good thing, although I would have never admitted that. I think it would be good for you, too."

He brushed the tears from her face. "You don't have to be in a hospital to get through this, baby. You just need time and patience. You aren't making me deal with anything I don't want to deal with. I love you. Whether or not you're here with me, that won't change. You have made everything in my life have meaning and I don't want that to go away. You aren't the only one who needs something. I need you. I don't want you to go anywhere. I don't want to be without you."

She nodded and smiled. "Okay," she moved to kiss him softly. "Okay."

"Okay? What does that mean?" he asked her, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I love you and I don't want to leave, but I need you to be honest with me. I need you to tell me if it gets to be too much."

He held her face in his hands. "That goes both ways, okay?"

She nodded and he pulled her to him. "We're going to figure this out," he whispered into her ear.

She held onto him and felt such a connection to him. "For the first time in my life, I think I'm really important to someone," she said aloud, not really meaning to.

He picked her up in his arms. "You're everything to me," he carried her to the bedroom and lay her down and she traced a line across his chin.

"How is that possible?" She asked him, her face held a look of complete happiness.

He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "I guess I'm just lucky."

She shook her head and licked her lips. "Not yet, but you're about to be."

He laughed and she pulled him down to her, holding his body to hers. "We don't have to do anything, Robin. You have to be tired."

"I promise I will never do anything I don't want to. Right now, I want you," she ran her fingers over his chest.

He crashed his mouth onto hers and she arched her back to meet him. He felt her hands reach under the waist of his pants and run over his behind. He sat back and pulled them off, moving to pull her t-shirt off, seeing she was naked underneath except for a tiny pair of panties. He moved to run his hands over her chest, massaging her breasts and seeing her skin pucker and respond to him.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he lowered her mouth to take her pert nipple between his lips. He sucked and kissed her skin and then moved to the other. She felt her body melt under him and wanted to taste him as he tasted her.

She pulled his face up to hers. "Will you let me kiss you?"

He kissed her forehead and then her mouth. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

She smiled into his mouth. "I want to kiss you all over."

He felt her words in all the right places. "You can do with me what you want," he said seductively.

"Turn on your back," she whispered.

He did and looked at her with eyes that were full of desire. She moved to straddle him, lowering her mouth to his and smiling as she stopped short of his lips and moved to his neck. He held her hair back so he could watch her mouth as it moved over his chest. She trailed her tongue to his navel and moved her body to the side of his, running her hands down to his hips. She smiled at him as she gently took his throbbing shaft in her hands and leaned down to softly kiss the head of his penis.

"Fuck," he hissed as his hips jerked in response to her.

She let go. "Did I hurt you?"

He groaned. "God no, don't stop."

She smiled and lowered her head; taking him in her mouth and feeling him respond to her every touch. She moved her tongue up and down and closed her lips around him, taking him as deep as she could. She continued to work him until he gently pulled her back to his face.

"I want to be inside of you, I can't wait any longer," he panted.

She pulled her panties off and he covered himself with his protection before turning her on her back and slowly moving to enter her, gasping at the tightness he felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"You feel amazing," she said. "Just love me."

He began to move slowly at first, pulling almost all the way out and moving back in, trying to make sure she was having the best possible feeling. He began to lose his ability to take things slow, as his body was simply becoming one with hers.

"Oh God, faster, please," she said as her body began to contract around him. "Shit, oh," she moaned as she fell apart under him.

He held her body as she shuddered under him and he thrust a few more times before he emptied himself into her, groaning as every bit of him went to her.

He removed his protection and then made his way back to her arms. She held him tightly and moved his sweaty hair off his forehead. "This, right here, is my most favorite thing."

"Being with you is my most favorite thing, although what we just did, what you did, is ranking up there as one of the best experiences of my life."

She smiled. "Well I'm glad I was able to do something for you."

He linked his fingers with hers. "You have no idea how much you've done for me."

Closing her eyes with a smile on her face she fell asleep in complete love with this amazing man.


	27. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

It was easier than he could have imagined. The diamond was going to be his, and after everything, the botched robbery, the idiots who couldn't be counted on to perform a proper kidnapping, after all of it, the real find was his own son. He hadn't meant to involve him, but after he was hurt in the robbery, he sort of involved himself. He was the way in, and tonight he would make a move.

"Dad, I don't really want to do this. I like Amber and her Uncle's friend seems like a really nice woman," Kevin complained.

"I told you she won't be hurt and after she lets you in, all you have to do is find the package and take it. She probably doesn't even know she has it," he said.

"But Uncle Scott is dead and mom died, too. Can't we just end this? I think Uncle Scott was a bad guy, dad, and I don't want to get into trouble."

"Why do you think mom died? Why do you think I have done any of this? That bitch was supposed to save your mom and she didn't. Now, after all this time, your Uncle Scott tells us about the diamond and that he left it in the jeweler vault as insurance? After how much we struggled and how hard it's been for you. I've been working three jobs and you had to put yourself in danger by being at that store. It's time for payback, son, and Amber is the way in."

Kevin blanched at the thought. He really liked Amber and he didn't want to do this. "Her father is back and he is a Marine. He is dangerous, dad, what if he catches me?"

"He won't. He will be so happy to see his daughter has a friend that he won't worry about that. Just come on strong and he will be more concerned about your intentions as a man and not that you might be there to steal something."

Kevin sighed. "Okay."

"Remember, tell them you need to use the bathroom when you get there to pick her up and use the time to look. If you don't find anything, take her to Uncle Scott's house and I'll take it from there."

Kevin nodded. He didn't know how to get out of this one.

******  
Robin sat with Shelly while David and Patrick grilled some chicken. It was a beautiful day and they had been sitting out in the backyard of Shelly's house. Amber was in her room getting ready for her date and they were all trying to calm David down about it.

"She's only 14. What do we really know about this kid? What are his intentions?" David asked.

Shelly smiled. "He is a nice boy. I don't know much about his family, but Amber said his mother passed away a year ago and he lives with his father. He knows the value of work because he has a job at the jewelry store, and he was really concerned about Amber after the robbery."

David wasn't convinced. "I want to have a talk with him when he gets here."

"Daddy, no," Amber said as she walked outside.

"What are you wearing?" Patrick and David asked at the same time.

Robin and Shelly glanced at each other and smiled.

"My new jeans and top, why?" Amber asked.

"Jeans? You call those pants? What did you do, paint them on? How are you supposed to even sit in those, they're so tight," David said.

"Dad," Amber cried. "Everyone is wearing these, you're so old fashioned."

David looked at Shelly. "Did you agree to this outfit?"

She smiled. "I think it's nice."

"Nice?" He turned to look at Patrick. "A little help here?"

"Hey, she's not my daughter," Patrick grinned. "I plead the fifth."

Amber walked to Robin and went to sit down when she had trouble because he was right, the pants were really tight.

"See, you can't even breathe."

"You don't even know me anymore. I'm not a little girl anymore. I have needs," Amber cried and got up, running back into the house.

"Needs? What the hell kind of needs does a 14 year old have?" David asked.

Robin smiled. "Let me go talk to her. Maybe an outside perspective will help."

Patrick grinned at her and she walked in while he and Shelly talked to David.

******  
"Can I come in?" Robin asked Amber from the doorway. The 14 year old was lying on her bed crying.

She nodded. "He doesn't even know me. He's been gone for over a year and he thinks he can come back and treat me like I'm a little kid."

Robin sat down next to Amber and sighed. "He probably feels the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"He has missed so much, sweetie, from your first day of high school to your first dance. He looks at you and sees the middle school girl who played with dolls and now he sees a young woman who scares him because she is so grown up. It will take time for you both to feel comfortable with each other, but the fact that you are going on a date with a boy is just a little too much for him."

Amber wiped her eyes and looked at her. "Did you ever go through this with your parents?"

Robin smiled and knew Amber didn't know her history. "I never knew my parents. I was raised in foster homes."

The young girl covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Robin shook her head. "Don't be, I'm not. I ended up with a very loving woman who took me in when I was a little older than you are." She sighed. "I don't mean to make you feel badly, but I just want you to realize what a blessing it is to have two parents who love you so much. They aren't perfect, but they love you and that is the most important thing in this world. Your dad is home now, and as much as it will be an adjustment, it is also going to be so amazing. Think of all of the times you wished he were here over the past year. Don't take this time for granted. Enjoy your parents and your uncle."

Amber hugged her and nodded. "I need to apologize to him," she grinned. "I also need to change my pants. I can't breathe very well in these."

Robin laughed and helped her pick out a different outfit. The two of them walked back to the backyard and Amber ran to hug David. Shelly and Patrick looked at her with surprise.

"What? Can't a teenager have mood swings?" Amber said, causing everyone to break into laughter.

"I'm going to text Kevin and ask for a rain check. I want to spend an evening with my family."

David held his good arm around his daughter. "Why don't you invite him to join us?"

"Are you and Uncle P going to grill him?"

Patrick laughed. "Don't put me into this, I have been nothing but the caring and sensitive uncle."

Shelly and Amber burst out laughing.

"What?" Patrick pouted.

Robin rubbed his chest. "I'm sure you always meant well."

They laughed and Amber texted Kevin, hoping he would come and get to know her amazing family.

XXXX

The doorbell rang and Amber squealed. She looked at her dad and Patrick and pointed her finger. "If either one of you do anything to ruin this, I will never speak to you again."

"Promise?" Patrick asked with a grin.

Amber crossed her arms and then rolled her eyes. "Uncle P, you're lucky you're my only Uncle."

He winked at her and Robin hugged his arm, so enjoying this simple family atmosphere.

Shelly smiled at her daughter. "So are you going to let him in?"

Amber's eyes grew wide. "Shoot, right. All of you behave." She turned and ran to the door.

Kevin stood there, looking down when she opened the door. "Hey, come in," Amber smiled at him.

He looked at her and his eyes warmed as his heart jumped. He knew they were young, but he just felt such a connection to her, a kinship. He knew as soon as she found out who he was, she would never speak to him again.

"You okay?"

"Sure, why?"

Amber took his hand and smiled. "Because you're just standing there. I want you to come out back and meet my dad."

He followed a little and then stopped. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Why not? What is it? You're acting all strange."

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," he smiled. "Let's go."

She shrugged and took him outside to the adults. Shelly smiled at him and welcomed him. David stood at the grill and Patrick sat with Robin on the swing. Amber walked Kevin to her father.

"Daddy, this is Kevin. Kevin, this is my dad," she smiled.

David eyed the teenager and crossed his arms.

"It's very nice to meet you Sir. I'm really happy you are home because I know how much Amber missed you," Kevin said, not quite sounding as confident as his words.

David raised his eyebrows and held out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Kevin."

Kevin shook his hand and Amber smiled. "Good, now come and sit with me while the adults talk." They walked to the table and sat down.

"Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Kevin asked her before they sat.

"No, it's right by the front door," Amber smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Kevin smiled and went into the house.

Robin shivered as Kevin walked by them and Patrick held his arms around her. "Are you cold?"

"No, just got a strange feeling," she looked at him.

"Strange how?" he looked at her with concern.

She touched his cheek, "It was nothing, stop worrying. I'm going to go inside and get my purse because I need to take my meds."

He kissed her and smiled. "I'll go with you."

"No, I can go inside and come back on my own. Stay here and rein your brother in law in a little," she kissed him again.

"Okay, hurry back," he grinned and watched her disappear into the house.

XXXX

Kevin walked into the house and looked at his phone. He was petrified and didn't know what to do. He called his dad.

"I can't find anything. I don't think she has anything to do with this," he said with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean? You need to follow the plan. If you can't find it, you have to bring her to the house. You can't mess this up."

"I really like her, dad, I don't want to do this."

"Kevin, grow up. You know when she finds out who we are she will throw you away like tomorrows trash. This is about our future, not about your teenage hormones. Do it now."

Robin heard him on the phone as she was getting some water to take her pills and she took them quickly, not wanting to eavesdrop. She quietly made her way past the hallway where he stood, but she froze when she heard the next part.

Kevin felt his eyes fill with tears. "Uncle Scott was a bad man, dad. I don't want you to get hurt."

Robin felt faint. Uncle Scott? Was it possible?

"Uncle Scott died trying to save your mother. That woman is the reason and we can't fix anything without that diamond. Do you want me to come over there?"

"No, I'll do it. I understand."

Robin turned and made her way back outside and over to Patrick. He looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you in private," she said softly.

He looked at David and smiled. "We're going to take a little walk."

Shelly smiled, "Don't be too long."

Patrick put his arm around her and they walked away. They got a few houses down and she filled him in on what she heard.

"Kevin is related to Scott? What does he want with Amber?"

Robin felt her tears come. "I don't know. I don't even know if it's really true or if I misheard him. It 's just that he was really sad and reluctant to help and he said that Scott was a really bad guy. I just don't know, Patrick."

He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "You are going to be fine. We will figure this out."

"I know, but Amber really likes him. I don't want her to get hurt," she said and hugged him.

"Let's just see if we can talk to Kevin and figure this out," he said.

She nodded and they walked back to the house.

XXXX

"Where did you guys go?" Amber asked as Robin walked back with Patrick. "Dad was teasing Kevin."

"I was not, but I think the boy needs to brush up on his baseball trivia," David grinned.

Kevin smiled. "I never watch much baseball."

Shelly grinned. "Uh oh, now we're going to hear it."

Patrick sat down and smiled. "So, Kevin, what made you decide to get a job in a jewelry store?"

Kevin blanched. "Well, it was sort of my dads idea. He needed me to learn about some things."

Robin felt sick and she looked at Patrick. "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

He watched her leave and fought the urge to follow her, but he needed to keep an eye on Kevin.

David launched into another baseball lesson and Kevin felt his phone buzz. He ignored it and found himself really enjoying being with Amber and her family. He wondered if it was even possible to get out of this mess. Maybe he could tell them what was happening?

XXXX

Robin knew Patrick would come in and look for her soon, but she was frozen. Everything was falling into place. All of the holes in what happened to her were being filled and her mind was being flooded with memories of conversations long since forgotten with Scott. His sister had a family and he was fiercely protective. For the first few years he held her, she had pleaded to meet the sister, hoping it would be a way to reach the humanity in him. He never allowed it and the sicker his sister became, the angrier he got. The last few months had been the worst for Robin and she knew it was because Scott was losing everything.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Amber's voice interrupted her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about things. Sometimes I get distracted. What are you doing in here?" Robin put her best game face on.

"I went to grab the gift Uncle Patrick and I picked up at the jewelry store the day, you know, everything happened. I had forgotten that after we were taken out, the police dropped off my belongings and there was a bag inside. I assumed it was the earrings Uncle P got for me but he said he had those. I guess it must be the chain we were going to get to give to my dad. Kevin suggested I give it to him now," she held the bag in her hand.

"Can I see it?" Robin asked, hoping it was indeed just the chain.

"Sure. I forgot what it even looked like," Amber grinned and pulled out a box. She frowned and looked at Robin. "I don't think it was in a box like this."

Robin took it from her and opened it. Her heart dropped as she saw the diamond. "Sweetie, why don't you go and get your Uncle to come in for a minute?"

Amber was afraid at Robin's reaction and the obvious jewel she was holding. "Okay." She stood up and there was a voice.

"You're not going anywhere," a man said and stood there, smiling at the stone. Robin looked at Amber and pushed her to the door.

"Go, now," she stood up and faced the man and held the diamond in her hand.


	28. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One:

Patrick was laughing as Kevin tried to remember the rules David was telling him. The boy seemed to be coming out of his shell and he was funny and smart. Shelly smiled at how her husband also seemed to be warming up to Amber's friend. They were all startled when Amber ran out to the backyard.

"Help, please come and help," she cried.

David and Patrick flew to where she was. "What is it? What happened?"

"There is a man in the house and he has Robin," she began and Patrick ran into the house.

"Robin? Robin?" He ran from room to room and saw nothing. "Amber?" He yelled as he ran back out. "What the hell happened?"

"I had this diamond; I didn't know I had it. I thought it was the chain we bought for dad but Robin saw it and she got really scared and we went to leave when some man was there and said I wasn't going anywhere. She pushed me out of the way and he must have taken her or something. She saved me again, Uncle Patrick. We have to find her," Amber was hysterical and they all noticed that Kevin stood back.

"You," Patrick said and went after him. He grabbed Kevin by the shirt and the other adults tried to stop him.

"Patrick, what are you doing?" Shelly pulled at her brother.

"Your uncle was that piece of shit that held her, wasn't he. Who was the man that took her?" Patrick yelled inches from the frightened teen's face.

"What? What are you talking about?" Shelly asked and David had the police on the phone.

"Robin overheard this punk talking on the phone to someone and he mentioned Uncle Scott," Patrick said as David pulled him back. He looked at his brother in law. "He knows where she is."

David looked at Kevin. "You better start talking."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to go ahead with the plan so I ignored him. He must have come here to get her because I didn't answer," Kevin said.

"Who?" Patrick asked.

"My dad," Kevin said softly.

"Where would he take her?" Patrick yelled.

"He didn't want her, just the diamond. He wanted me to get the diamond. He never said anything about hurting Robin," he said the last part quietly.

"What is it? What aren't you saying?" Patrick was livid.

"He blamed Robin for my mom's death. Scott said Robin would be able to save her but she didn't. My dad hates her."

Amber walked over to Kevin and slapped him hard across the face. "If one hair is hurt on Robin's head, I will kill you."

David held Amber back and Shelly put her arms around her daughter. "Where would your dad take her? Back to your house?"

Kevin sniffled. "I don't know. I think Uncle Scott's house, probably."

"Fuck, that piece of shit pit she was tortured in? How could you let this happen?" Patrick yelled at him.

"I don't think he will take her there. He doesn't need her," Kevin said.

Patrick heard a crash and ran back into the house, followed by the rest. They saw Robin struggling with a man and when Patrick ran in the man held a gun to her head and everyone stopped.

"Robin, are you okay?" Patrick asked as he stood back, looking at her.

"This piece of garbage wanted to take me out of here, but I decided this needed to end," Robin said, looking at Patrick with a sense of purpose.

He felt such a rush of love for her and her strength. "I agree with you. This needs to end."

"Shut up," the man said as he tightened his grip on Robin's arm. She winced and Patrick froze.

"Just let her go, please. The police are already on their way," Patrick said.

"Dad," Kevin ran into the room.

"Kevin, get away from this. Go home," his dad said.

"No, you don't want to do this. We don't need to hurt anyone. I'll work more jobs and we can make more money. Please don't hurt her."

"Your mother died because of her. Eight years she had to fix her, eight years, and now she's dead and Uncle Scott is dead. What do I have to lose?"

Amber walked up to Kevin and looked at the man holding Robin. "You have your son. He loves you and he needs his father. I know what it's like to be without my dad and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Kevin needs you."

Robin felt the man's hand loosen and she tried to figure out what to do. She saw Kevin move closer and she looked at Patrick. "Dad, please don't do this."

He was about to let her go when the police burst through the door. Shelly pulled Amber to the ground and David covered them. Robin ran to Patrick and then there was a gunshot.

XXXXXX

"We need the medics in here," an officer yelled.

David stood up and helped Amber and Shelly up. "Are you okay?" He inspected them.

"We're fine," Shelly said and Amber wiped her tears. "Patrick?" They moved to Patrick and Robin and saw him holding her.

"Is she okay?" Amber cried.

Robin opened her eyes. "I'm fine, I just hit my head."

Patrick held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Robin, can you focus on me?"

She held her hands over his. "I'm fine; really."

He stood up and helped her up. They turned to see Kevin on the ground, bleeding and his father being cuffed. "I didn't mean to shoot him. Is he okay?"

The police had him on the ground, his face pressed to the floor. "Please. He's my son."

Robin looked at Patrick. "Go, you can help him."

He didn't want to leave her, but he nodded and ran to the boy. Amber stood there and cried as her parents tried to shield her.

Kevin's dad was sobbing as the police stood him up and he was watching Patrick try and save Kevin. Robin stood up and David looked at her.

"Should you help? Aren't you a doctor?"

"My head is bleeding, so I don't want to get too close. The paramedics are here," Robin watched Patrick talk to the medics and then join Robin.

"He was hit in the chest. They need to take him into surgery."

"Is he going to be okay?" Amber sniffled as she watched them take Kevin out.

Patrick sighed. "It's hard to say what damage has been done internally. I'm sure they will do everything they can."

"Whatever. It's not like I care." Amber shrugged.

Shelly held her daughter to her and smiled. "Of course you care. You like him."

"He lied to me. He used me. I wish I had never met him," she cried and turned to run up to her room.

David looked at Robin and Patrick. "You should get your head looked at. That looks like a nasty bruise."

Robin smiled. "I'm okay, just a bump."

Patrick kept his arm securely around her. "I'll make sure she is okay."

David sighed. "I'm sorry about this."

Robin touched his arm. "This is not your fault. This is all about me and I'm truly sorry this touched your family."

"This isn't your fault," Patrick said. He looked at David. "I think I should take Robin home. I'll call you later?"

David nodded and hugged them. "I'm glad you're okay and that this is over."

They left and when they got to the car, Robin looked at Patrick. He was really upset and she could tell, but he wasn't saying anything. She let him drive and she didn't say anything. They got to his house and walked in.

"Sit here while I get something to clean your head," he said and walked to the bathroom. Robin sat down on the couch and let her tears fall. He came back with gloves on and a basin of water and a bandage.

"Patrick, please talk to me. I know you're upset," she began.

"Robin, please let me do this first," he said as his chin quivered. She kept her mouth shut and let him clean her temple. She winced as he covered the bruise and then he got up and cleaned everything.

She waited and when he came back in she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry you're so upset."

He looked at her. "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you forever." He put his head in his hands and she moved closer and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm okay, shh," she said as she held him. "I'm okay."

He moved to hold her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her, mixing his tears with hers. "I love you so much."

She wiped his face with her fingers and smiled. "I love you, too."

"Did he hurt you? Before we got there, did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter."

Patrick took her hand in his. "Don't do that. Don't bury it, Robin. Let this go tonight."

She shrugged. "After I pushed Amber away, he grabbed me and tried to get me to leave with him. He wanted to take me back to Scott's house." She stood up and paced. "I couldn't let that happen. Something snapped inside of me, Patrick. It was like I suddenly knew I was worth the fight. I thought of you and how my life has been so happy and I didn't want that to end. I fought with him and I guess it was long enough for you guys to come in. You saw the rest."

He was so proud of her; so proud of her strength and her courage. He walked to her and smoothed her hair. "I did see the rest. I saw you stand up and fight for your life. I saw the woman who holds my heart and I have never been prouder to love you."

She reached in her pocket and realized what she had. She pulled out the diamond and looked at him. "This was what was left for me. This is what caused so much trouble."

He took the stone and held it. "It's beautiful, but it doesn't compare to what our lives are going to look like." He pulled her to him.

"What do you mean?" She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"I just think that finally, we both are entitled to happiness and a life of adventure and love. I want to fight with you about what TV show to watch and I want to make up with hot sex. I want to go grocery shopping and camping and do nothing and everything with you. I just want a life with you," he said softly.

"I want that too, Patrick, but there is so much I still have to deal with, so much pain and so many fears. There is also my HIV, which adds another layer to the struggles I may face. Are you sure that's what you want?" She asked him sincerely.

"I know who you are and you know what I come with, too. I have a lot to still work out, and I know it won't all be pretty, but I want to work through it. I want to have a great life. Do you think you can face this with me?"

She moved to sit on his lap and she stroked his cheek. "I can face it on one condition."

He was surprised. "What's that?"

"That you marry me."

He grinned. "But you don't even have a ring."

She raised her eyebrows. "I have a red diamond," she looked at the stone.

"Nope."

"What?" She got up and walked away from him.

"I think this is my job," he said and got down on his knee. "Robin Scorpio, will you marry me?"

She pretended to think about it and he rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

She laughed. "Yes. I would be honored to be your wife."

He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and they were lost in each other, but for the first time in both of their lives, they were truly found. 

XXXXXXX

~The end~


End file.
